Little Sunshine
by Keiko Yummina
Summary: [UPDATE CHP 12] Eomma Sehun sangat menginginkan seorang cucu dalam keluarga Oh. Oh Sehun merupakan seorang pebissnis yang sibuk. Dengan ide gilanya eomma Sehun rela menyewa rahim seseorang asalkan itu benih dari anaknya untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu. HunHan/OT12/YAOI/MPREG/HURT/DRAMA/ROMANCE/FAMILY.
1. PROLOG

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OT12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

* * *

 _ **…**_

 **PROLOG**

"Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ini demi kepentingan penerus kelurga kita Sehun. Dengan begini, Sembilan bulan adalah waktu paling cepat aku akan mendapatkan seorang cucu."

"Apa yang eomma katakan?"

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan sperma mu, dan keluarga Oh akan segera mendapatkan seorang cucu dalam Sembilan bulan kedepan. "

…

"Ayah.."

"Diam, anak berengsek. Percuma aku mempunyai anak lelaki dengan keadaan yang sama dengan namja (ibu) itu."

"Plak.." _Anggep suara tamparan ya._

"Aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu."

"Hikz.. jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku bawa barangnya. Gunakan sesuka kalian. Terimakasih uangnya. Aku pergi." Menyerahkan Luhan ke beberapa bodyguard yang ada disana.

"Ayah.."

"Diam.."

Luhan dijual ke seorang dokter gila bernama Jung Il Woo, dan digunakan sebagai bahan penelitiannya.

…

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku."

Eomma Sehun meminta anak buahnya untuk membawa Sehun ke sebuah ruangan. Disana Sehun diikat di sebuah kursi kayu. Dua orang wanita seksi masuk dan mulai menggoda Sehun. Sedangkan Eomma nya hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Pergi, jangan mendekati tubuh ku. Eomma, kumohon suruh mereka berhenti."

"…"

"Jangan! Apa yang kau inginkan."

Salah seorang wanita seksi itu mulai menggerayahi tubuh Sehun. Wanita yang lain mulai melucuti zipper celana Sehun. Hampir menarik turun celana Sehun dan mengeluarkan pusakanya .

"Eomma, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tolong usir mereka pergi."

Eomma Sehun sebenarnya tak tega. Teriakan sehun memanggilnya untuk menghentikan aksi orang-orang suruhannya. Membuat hati nuraninya menjerit, dan menghentikan semuanya. Dengan segera ia beranjak memasuki ruangan tadi.

"Hentikan!"

Semua anak buahnya berhenti setelah mendengar teriakan Eomma Sehun.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, setelah kau memberi sprema mu."

"Huft, Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

…

* * *

 **TERTARIK?**

 **Beri saya alasan kenapa harus melanjutkan ff ini?**

Untuk pemberitahuan aja pada reader-nim semua. Di ff q yang lain kenapa hiatus. Cz kebetulan beneran sibuk semester akhir dan juga kena WB. Hehehe. Mian.


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OT12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

Sore itu Sehun bergegas pulang kerumahnya. Hari yang sangat melelahkan karena bebagai pekerjaan kantor yang begitu menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Sehun merupakan seorang CEO di sebuah perusahan sukses di bidang property yang telah merajahi pasar Asia dan akan merambat ke ranah Eropa. Di umurnya yang masih muda yaitu 25 tahun. Sehun merupakan jajaran pengusahan muda yang sukses. Meskipun perusahaan yang telah dilambungkannya bukan dimulai nol olehnya. Yap.. ini perusahaan turun –temurun yang diwariskan oleh ayahnya.

 _Flashback On._

 _Ayahnya yang bernama Oh Kyuyun telah berhasil membangun perusahaan kecil dari nol yang dirintis sejak umur 36 tahun dan sukses merajahi Seoul dan beberapa Negara tetangga seperti Jepang setelah enam tahun kemudian. Oh Kyuyun ayahanda Sehun meniggal dikarenakan umurnya yang tidak muda lagi yaitu umur 65 tahun akibat serangan jantung. Sehun merupakan anak tunggal. Keluarga Oh saat itu sulit mendapatkan keturunan hingga umur pernikahannya yang ke-20 tahun. Oh Sungmin, Ibu Sehun yang saat itu berumur 36 tahun dan ayahnya Oh Kyuyun yang saat itu berumur 40 tahun memutuskan untuk mengikuti proses bayi tabung karena umur mereka tidak muda lagi untuk mendapatkan seorang keturunan. Akhirnya lahirlah putra sematawayangnya yang diberinama Oh Sehun._

 _Flashback Off._

Di basement area parker mobil. Sehun bergegas menuju mobilnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ada bebrapa orang menghampirinya dan memegangi kedua tangannya dan menariknya masuk kedalam mobil jips hitam. Sehun yang saat itu merasa sangat lelah tidak mampu berkutik untuk melawan dan melepaskan diri. Bahkan matanya ditutup selembar kain hitam. Hanya terdengar deru mesin mobil yang terus dijalankan tanpa ada suara seorang pun.

Sehun dibawa turun dan digiring kesebuah ruangan. Didudukkan pada sebuah kursi kayu yang terasa kaku dengan kedua tangan dan kaki terikat disisi-sisi tubuhnya. Kemudian penutup mata itu dilepas. Rangsangan sinar dari luar yang belum sepenuhnya ditangkap oleh retina matanya. Membuatnya harung mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya. Setelah bisa menyesuaikan diri, Sehun melihat sekitarnya. Sedikit terkejut, karena ini berada di dalam kamar lamanya yang letaknya berada dirumah besarnya sendiri. Sehun memang sudah lama tinggal sendiri di apartement yang ia beli di dekat kantornya.

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya. Itu adalah ibunya. Oh Sungmin.

"Apa kabar Sehunnie?"

"E-eomma.."

"Ne.. ini Eomma."

"Eomma, jika ingin anakmu ini pulang, kenapa eomma harus repot-repot melakukan ini? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu.." Sedikit kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

"Anak eomma marah, ne?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu apa yang harus eomma lakukan agar putra eomma yang tampan ini tidak marah lagi?" Sambil menoel dagu putra tampannya.

"Eomma, aku bukan anak kecil yang unt. Jadi, cepat lepaskan ikatan-ikatan ini."

"Eomma akan melpaskan ikatan-ikatan ini, asal kau bersedia melakukan satu syarat saja."

"Hahh.. baiklah-baiklah, cepat katakana eomma?"

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan melakukan syarat yang eomma ajukan ini tanpa protes?"

"ne..ne.. arraseo. Cepat katakan apa saratnya? dan cepat lepaskan ikatan-ikatan ini. Ini menyakiti tangan dan kakiku."

"Eomma ingin kau memberikan sperma mu." Syarat final terucap dari bibir sang eomma membuat Sehun seketika mendelik dan swetdrop.

"Apa maksud eeomma?"

"Seperti yang eomma katakana. Eomma hanya butuh sperma mu."

"E-eomma jangan bercanda?" Terdengar mengerikan melihat eomma nya sekarang layaknya psikopat.

"Eomma tidak bercanda Sehunnie. Eomma hanya butuh spermamu, dan dengan itu maka Sembilan bulan lagi eomma bisa mendapatkan seorang cucu."

"…" Jawaban telak dari bibir eommanya membuatnya seketika pening.

"Jadi kau harus memberikan spermamu sekarang juga Sehunnie anakku tampan." Dengan tampang memohonnya.

"Eomma, kenapa harus seperti ini?" Berusaha menghindar.

"Salahkan dirimu yang sudah eomma kenalkan ke beberapa gadis maupun namja, tapi kau selalu menolak mereka, dan berkata belum saatnya menikah. Eomma ini sudah tidak muda lagi nak. Eomma ingin segera menimang cucu."

"Tapi e-eomma.. "

"Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian. Sekarang juga eomma akan menyuruh anak buah eomma untuk mengambil sarimu."

"Andwe eomma!"

"Kalian! Masuklah, dan laksanakan perintahku."

Eomma Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu. Dua orang wanita seksi masuk dan mulai menggoda Sehun. Sedangkan Eomma nya hanya bisa menunggu di luar ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku."

"…"

"Pergi, jangan mendekati tubuh ku. Eomma, kumohon suruh mereka berhenti."

"…"

"Jangan! Apa yang kau inginkan."

Salah seorang wanita seksi itu mulai menggerayahi tubuh Sehun. Wanita yang lain mulai melucuti zipper celana Sehun. Hampir menarik turun celana Sehun dan mengeluarkan pusakanya .

"Eomma, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tolong usir mereka pergi."

Eomma Sehun sebenarnya tak tega. Teriakan sehun memanggilnya untuk menghentikan aksi orang-orang suruhannya. Membuat hati nuraninya menjerit, dan menghentikan semuanya. Dengan segera ia beranjak memasuki ruangan tadi.

"Hentikan!"

Semua anak buahnya berhenti setelah mendengar teriakan Eomma Sehun.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, setelah kau memberi sprema mu."

"Huft, Baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya sendiri."

Pada keadaan terdesak seperti ini. Sehun sungguh tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia harus menuruti kemauan eommanya meskipun ini benar-benar gila difikirannya. Satu persatu tali dilepas.

"Ini.." (botol untuk menyimpan sperma) Salah seorang bodyguard itu memberikannya. Sehun beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Dia bahkan tidak bisa hanya untuk melarikan diri akibat penjagaan yang sangat ketat.

Dengan langkah gontai ia memasuki kamar mandi usai menutup rapat pintu kamarnya. Beruntunglah kamarnya itu kedap suara.

Sehun membuka ikat pinggang yang melilit pinggang ramping nan kokonya. Menurunkan zipper celananya beserta bokser yang ia kenakan hingga Junior Bigsizenya mencuat dengan gagahnya. Putih bersih dengan sedikit bulu halus pada pangkal nya. Sehun segera meraih pusakanya sendiri mengocoknya dengan kedua tangannya dengan tempo pelan di awal.

"Ahhh.. ahhh…" Sehun menikmati permainannya sendiri.

Lama kelamaan tempo kocokan itu semakin cepat dan bertambah cepat. Bahkan desahannya tak terbendung akibat permainanya sendiri. Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, hingga dirasa junior itu menandakan tanda-tanda kehidupannya. Bertambah volume, dan siap meledakkan lahar panas yang bisa membuahi ratusan juta sel telur. Tangan kanannya masih teruh mengocok dengan tempo cepat sedangkan tangan kirinya bersiap mengambil botol yang tadi diberikan oleh bodyguard eommanya.

"Arghh…. Ahhhh…." Sehun mengalami pelepasannya.

Sehun mengarahkan ujung junior bigsizenya kearah rongga botol yang terbuka. Kocokan oleh tangannya semakin kencang. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas. Satu tarikan tangan pada juniornya membuatnya meledak, seketika sperma menyembur memenuhi rongga didalam botol tadi.

Kepalanya menengadah kearah langit-langi kamar mandi. Sedangkan matanya mengabur memutih seakan ia melakukan pelepasan yang sangan hebat dengan desahan ang menggema di sudut-sudut kamar mandi. Sperma yang keluar bahkan meluber hingga keluar botol saking banyaknya dan menetes di atas lantai kamar mandi. Sehun segera menutup botol itu dan membersihkan ceceran sperma yang meluber keluar. Tak lupa ia merapikan dirinya yang benar-benar berantakan akibat peluhnya sendiri.

Sehun keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih santai berniat segera menyerahkan botoh berisi spermanya itu kepada bodyguard eommanya diluar dan segara meninggalkan kediamannya ini.

"Ini.." Seketika salah seorang bodyguard segera menerima botol itu dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah box pendingin untuk menjaga agar sperma itu beku dan tetap hidup.

"Eomma. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan eomma lakukan terhadap _itu_ tadi. Tolong jangan libatkan aku dalam urusan seperti ini lagi. Aku pergi." _Benar-benar gila pikirnya._

"Hati-hati, nak."

Sehun tanpa peduli pergi meninggalkan eommanya. Eomma Sehun terlihat senang sekali. Dengan segera ia menyuruh anak buahnya mengantarkan nya kepada professor Jung Il Woo. Yang merupakan seorang dokter yang akan membantunya mendapatkan seorang cucu dalam waktu Sembilan bulan lagi.

…

Malam itu Luhan dibawa kesebuah rumah mewah dan masih berada dikota Seoul. Luhan bahkan tak sadarkan diri saat digiring masuk menuju kedalam mobil minibus berwarna putih akibat bius yang diberikan padanya.

 _Flashback On._

 _"_ _Ayah.."_

 _"_ _Diam, anak berengsek. Percuma aku mempunyai anak lelaki dengan keadaan yang sama dengan namja (ibu) itu."_

 _"_ _Plak.." Anggep suara tamparan ya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak sepertimu."_

 _"_ _Hikz.. jangan tinggalkan aku."_

 _"_ _Aku bawa barangnya. Gunakan sesuka kalian. Terimakasih uangnya. Aku pergi." Menyerahkan Luhan ke beberapa bodyguard yang ada disana._

 _"_ _Ayah.."_

 _"_ _Diam.."_

 _Setelah ayahnya pergi. Salah seorang bodyguard yang lain mendatanginya dan membekap mulut dan hidung luhan dengan cairan obat bius. Seketika matanya berkunang-kunang dan menggelap hingga hilang kesadarannya. Seorang bodyguard membopongnya layaknya karung beras dan meletakkan luhan pada salah satu kursi penumpang dalam mobil minibus putih. Mobil itu berjalan usai membereskan area sekitar._

 _Flashback Off._

Luhan dibawa masuk kedalam rumah itu. Tubuhnya dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan ruang perawatan, karena disini berbagai alat medis tertata apik mengelilingi ruangan. Luhan ditidurkan di sebuah ranjang pasien yang berada di tengah ruangan itu. Kemudian para bodyguar itu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di dalam ruangan itu.

…

Nyonya Oh telah samapi di kediaman Professor Jung Il Woo. Dengan segera pemilik rumah mempersilakan Nyonya Oh untuk masuk.

"Bagaimana Nyonya Oh, apa anda sudah mendapatkan sperma putra anda?"

"Saya sudah mendapatkannya. Saya sungguh berharap segera menimang seorang cucu kandung Sembilan bulan lagi."

"Tenang saja Nyonya Oh. Dalam waktu Sembilan bulan lagi pasti anda akan mendapatkan seorang cucu yang tampat seperti puta anda."

"Saya sangat berharap kepada anda, professor Jung. Saya tidak peduli rahim siapa yang akan anda guanakan untuk menanamkan benih putraku. Yang ku inginkan hanyalah seorang cucu kandung dan sedarah dengan putraku."

"Saya sudah memperoleh seseorang yang bisa digunakan untuk menankan benih itu Nyonya. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Karena dalam Sembilan bula lagi, anda akan menimang seorang cucu."

"Saya percayakan pada anda. Kalian! Bawa _sari_ itu kemarin."

Seorang bodyguard mendekat dan menyerahkan sebuah box yang berisi sperma Sehun tadi ke seorang anak buah Professor Jung.

"Kalau begitu tolong segera. Saya permisi."

" -hati nyonya."

Tak berapa lama datanglah tiga orang yang berpakaian layaknya seorang dokter dengan sebuah jas putih yang melingkupi tubuh tiap orang itu. satu orang dengan tatapan tajam berjalan di depan dengan diikuti oleh dua orang yang terlihat seperti anak buahnya. Dokter itu memeriksa kondisi Luhan.

"Tolong persiapkan alat-alat medis yang akan kita gunakan."

"Ne, professor."

"Kim Suho. Tolong kau persiapkan alat-alat yang akan kita gunakan untuk mengecek keadaan rahimnya."

"Ne, professor."

"Yixing-ah. Kau bisa membantuku untuk mengganti pakaiannya kemudian pasangkan pengikat di tubuhnya."

"Ne, professor."

…

TBC

 **Akhirnya Up juga. Meskipun dikit. Mian lain kali pasti aku panjangin ceritanya. Update sambil merem-merem ngantuk euy. Typo bertebaran juga. Siapa yang udah nunggu ff ini? Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Semangat berkarya HHS semuannya. Semangat membaca para readernim semuannya. Jangan jadi silent rider ya..**


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OT12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

* * *

 _ **…**_

 **Previous**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tolong persiapkan alat-alat medis yang akan kita gunakan."

"Ne, professor."

"Kim Suho. Tolong kau persiapkan alat-alat yang akan kita gunakan untuk mengecek keadaan rahimnya."

"Ne, professor."

"Yixing-ah. Kau bisa membantuku untuk mengganti pakaiannya kemudian pasangkan pengikat di tubuhnya."

"Ne, professor."

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho menyiapkan mempersiapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan salah satunya alat untuk mengecek keadaan rahim seseorang. Mereka sudah tau kalau Luhan, adalah namja yang special.

Luhan akan digunakan untuk bahan pecobaan atau tempat berkembangnya janin atau kata lain, rahimnya disewakan untuk menghasilkan bayi-bayi lucu. Namun alih-alih disewakan. Luhan yang kebetulan seorang namja yang istimewa hanya digunakan seperti mesin pencetak bayi dan tanpa memperoleh keuntungan. Itu pemikiran professor gila bernama Jung Il Woo.

Yixing melucuti pakaian yang Luhan kenakan hingga Luhan benar-benar tanpa sehelai benangpun. Menyeka seluruh tubuh putih, lembut nanmulus itu dengan air hangat. Yixing bahkan terkejut ketika melihat junior kecil yang sangat imut itu. Jika dilihat dari ukurannya itu terlihat sangat imut dan lucu juga bersih dari bulu-bulu halus. Terlihat sepertinya namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar merawat dirinya. Bahkan nippel yang pink itu terlihat kyut. Usai membersihkan tubuh Luhan, dengan segera Yixing memberikan sehelai baju tipis untuk membalut tubuh Luhan.

"Professor. Saya sudah selesai merapikan Luhan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan melakukannya sekarang."

"Ne, professor." Jawab Suho dan Yixing.

.

.

.

Luhan masih enggan untuk membuka matanya, akibat dosis obat bius yang sengaja disuntikkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Dosis yang mampu mebuat seekor anak sapi tidur selama 5 jam, apalagi jika obat ini di suntikan ke dalam tubuh seorang manusia. Kurang lebih bisa memakan waktu lama sekitar seharian untuk menghilangkan kesadaran seseorang.

Sementara kesadaran yang belum akan kembali segera. Dilakukan berbagai cek up kesehatan yang dilakukan oleh Kim Suho dan juga Yixing selaku asisten Professor Jung. Bahkan pengecekan rahim juga dilakukan. Dengan teliti dan penuh kehati-hatian Suho dan Yixing melakukan cek up pada tubuh Luhan.

"Professor Jung. Kami telah selasai melakukan cek up kesehatan juga rahimnya." Laporan Yixing kepada Professor Jung.

"Kalau begitu persiapkan langkah selanjutnya, yaitu penanaman sperma dan juga obat pemicunya."

"Baik, Professor."

.

.

.

Pertama- tama baju Luhan di sibak hingga sebatas perut. Kemudian kakinya dibuka selebar meja tempat orang melahirkan, hingga memperlihatkan hole merah merekahnya. Professor Jung dengan profesionalnya menggunakan sarung tangan dengan memegang sebuah alat dengan panjang kurang lebih 30 cm dan ujung yang seperti pengisap debu namun bentuknya bulat dan hanya berdiameter satu cm. Dengan menggunakan alat tersebut Professor Jung mengambil sel telur milik Luhan. Dan jangan lupakan Luhan adalah namja spesial.

Proses peleburan sel telur dengan sel sperma ini dilakukan diluar tubuh induk yang akan ditanami. Sehingga proses ini layaknya bayi tabung. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa dibuahi secara langsung. Tapi untuk kali ini karena memang hanya sari saja yang diperoleh dari seorang dominan tanpa melakukan persetubuhan secara langsung untuk membuahi sebuah sel telur.

Professor Jung mengambil sebuah wadah yang memang telah disiapkan untuk menampung sel telur Luhan. Dengan dibantu Suho yang telah mempersiapkan sperma dari putra tunggal keluarga Oh. Sedangkan Yixing menyiapkan pemicu untuk pembuahan. Diawali dengan pengambilan inti dari sel telur itu dan menanamkan inti sel sprema untuk memperoleh janin dengan jenis kelamin putra. Professor Jung melakukan dengan penuh hati-hati. Keringat mebanjiri pelipis Professor Jung yang dengan segera di lap oleh Yixing. Tangannya masih terus bekerja dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Dibantu dengan Suho asistennya yang juga membantu proses peleburan kedua sel itu.

Yixing menyuntikan beberapa pemicu untuk membuat reaksi peleburan itu lebih cepat. Proses itu memakan waktu hingga berjam-jam lamanya hingga keduanya yaitu sel telur bisa terbuahi oleh sel sperma. Hanya satu janin saja yang akan dimasukkan kedalam rahim Luhan. Professor Jung telah melakukan proses yang rumit untuk mengahasilkan percobaan ini. Tinggal proses terakhir yang harus dilakukan yaitu meletakkan janin itu ke dalam rahim, dengan ini seluruh proses pembuahan bayi tabung akan selesai. Professor Junga mempercayakan proses terakhir ini kepada kedua asisiten kepercayaannya itu yaitu Kim Suho dan Yixing yang akan memindahkan janin akan dilakukan oleh kedua asisten kepercayaannya itu.

.

.

.

Suho kembali ke meja Luhan dengan membawa janin yang telah siap dimasukkan kedalam rahim Luhan. Janin itu sudah dipindahkan oleh Yixing kedalam tabung berbentuk kapsul namun dengan ukuran sekitar dua ruas jari orang dewasa. Kasul ini akan dengan segera melebur ketika sudah berada di dalam rahim nanti.

Professor Jung mengawasi pekerjaan yang dilakukan kedua asistennya itu. Kembali pada meja Luhan. Beberapa waktu lalu usai pengambilan sel telur dalam rahim Luhan. Luhan memang ditempatkan kembali kekeadaan normal dengan menempatkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur dengan meluruskan kembali kedua kakinya, dan menyelimutinya. Dan kini kembali posisi Luhan dirubah sama seperti saat proses pengambilan sel telur dalam rahim tadi. Kedua kaki Luhan kembali di buka lebar dan diletakkan di meja bak seseorang melahirkan. Hole Luhan terpampang jelas dihadapan mereka. Sebuah alat untuk menjaga agar hole tetap terbuka dipasang kembali oleh Suho dengan dibantu Yixing yang menyiapkan alat-alatnya. Usai pemasangan alat tersebut. Kembali dipersiapkan alat yang akan digunakan untuk memasukkan janin kedalam rahim.

Seperti sebuah capit di bagian ujung alat itu yang akan digunakan untuk menjepit janin tersebut. Prose ini harus cepat karena janin tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di luar ruangan dan menyebabkan janin mati. Sehingga ketika semuanya telah siap. Suho dengan segera mengarahkan kapsur janin itu ke arah hole dan segera menuju ke rahim Luhan untuk meletakkannya. Dengan bantuan alat seperti cityscane yang dapat dipantau lewat sebuah komputer. Hanya berselang beberapa menit kapsul berisi janin itu sudah berada tepat di posisi yang sudah ditentukan di dalam rahim. Diletakkan juga ramuan pemicu agar janin dapat segera bereaksi dengan dinding rahim. Usai semua prosedure itu selesai. Maka selesailah prosedur penanaman janin dalam rahim Luhan. Seluruh alat dibereskan. Yixing memasukkan obat penguat rahim melalui infus Luhan.

Janin dalam rahim Luhan akan terus dipantau selama beberapa hari sampai benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkan. Untuk itu Luhan akan mendapat pengawasan penuh oleh ketiga orang tersebut yaitu Professor Jung, dan kedua asistennya Kim Suho dan Zhang Yixing.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian, Nyonya Oh kembali menghubungi Professor Jung untuk menanyakan perihal calon cucunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan calon cucuku?"

"Nyonya Oh. Proses pembuatan janin dan peletakkannya di dalam rahim itu sudah selesai. Dan saya ucapkan selamat untuk anda, karena dalam waktu dekat anda sudah bisa menimang seorang cucu."

"Aku sangat senang sekali mendengarnya. Aku akan memberi banyak bonus ketika calon cucuku telah lahir. Dan pesan ku, berikan makanan dan gizi terbaik untuk calon cucu ku itu. Aku ingin calon cucuku kelak bisa menjadi cucu kebanggaan keluarga Oh. Aku tidak perduli tentang ibu yang mengandungnya, asalkan cucuku sehat dan baik-baik saja."

"Ne, arraseo Nyonya Oh."

" _Pip." (suara telepon dimatikan)_

.

.

.

Siang itu Sehun pulang kerumah untuk mengambil berkas laporan yang tertinggal. Sebenarnya ia enggan pulang kerumah. Apalagi semenjak seminggu yang lalu ketika ibunya dengan sangat memaksa meminta nya untuk memberikan sarinya. Benar-benar ibunya sudah gila. Karena hal itu sudah hampir seminggu ini dia jarang pulang kerumah. Dengan menetralkan rasa sesak didadanya memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Sehun membukan pintu rumah keluarga Oh dan dengan santainya melenggang masuk kedalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Namun saat di ruang tamu Sehun malah bertemu dengan Eommanya.

"Sehun..."

"..." Seketika Sehun berhenti melajukan kedua kakinya melangkah lebih jauh menuju ke ruang kerjanya, tanpa membalas sapaan dari sang eomma.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga."

"..." Sehun masih terus diam.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

"..." memangand ibunya dengan pandangan tanpa minat sama sekali.

"Tadi pagi eomma menelfon Professor Jung dan menanyakan mengenai progress calon anakmu, ya sebut saja calon cucuku. Kabarnya proses itu sukses, dan kini orang itu sudah mengandung darah daging mu." Senyum lebar ditunjukkan oleh eomma Sehun. Dia terlihat senang sekali.

"Jadi, eomma serius melakukannya?" Sehun mengernyit bingung oleh pernyataan eommanya.

"Tentu saja. Hahaha. Dengan segera eomma akan menimang seorang cucu."

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang eomma lakukan." Sehun segera beranjak pergi ke ruang kerjanya dengan langkah lebar. Menganbil berkas yang tertinggal dan segera kembali berangkat ke kantornya tanpa berpamitan dengan eommanya.

.

.

.

Semenjak mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali beberapa hari yang lalu usai penanaman janin didalam rahimnya. Luhan bangun bagaikan raga tanpa jiwa. Ia masih dirawat didalam ruangan yang layaknya sebuah kamar rawat inap. Luhan memang belum dipindahkan ke tempat lain, mengingat kondisinya yang belom stabil. Membuat Suho maupun Yixing harus selalu mmengontrolnya. Sedangkan Professor Jung sedang berada di luar kota untuk beberapa pertemuan.

Seperti hari ini, Luhan hanya termenung memandang ke arah luar. Hujan lebat yang sedang turun diluar sana. Yixing datang untuk mengecek kondisi Luhan hari ini. Ia menghampiri Luhan sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan, minuman juga vitamin. Untungnya selama ini Luhan selalu memakan dan meminum apa yang dibawakan oleh Yixing tanpa sedikit pun menolak.

"Hai Luhan ge. Aku Yixing. Kau pasti sudah tau. Aku memanggilmu gege, karena yah memang kau lebih tua setahun dari ku. Dan aku juga sama sepertimu keturunan kore dan China. Jadi aku akan memanggilmu Luhan ge." Sambil membantu Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik meja dan meletakkan sarapannya pagi ini.

"..." Luhan tidak menyahuti sama sekali, tapi dia memperhatikan dan mendengarkan apa yang Yixing lakukan dan katakan.

"Cah.. Ayo Luhanie ge. Makan dulu makanan mu sebelum dingin. Kau tau ge? Ini aku yang memasak sendiri Loh."

"..." Luhan makan sediri ditemani Yixing disebelahnya.

"Bagaimana? Enak bukan masakan ku?"

"... Ini enak.." Dibalasnya dengan suara lirih Luhan.

"Eh.. akhirnya Luhan ge mau bicara juga..?" Sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Luhan.

Yixing hanya menemani Luhan yang sedang makan disebelahnya. Luhan masihlah menunduk sambil menikmati makanannya. Yixing sedang asik memperhatikan ponselnya. Hingga tak terasa makanan Luhan sudah habis.

"Terimakasih...em.." Sedikit senyum manis tersungging dari bibir Luhan.

"Sama-sama Luhan ge. Panggil saja Yixing."

"Ne, gumawo Yixing-ah."

"Luhan ge harus minum susu dan vitamin ini ya.." Yixing menyodorkan susu dan vitamin yang harus Luhan minum.

"..." Luhan hanya mengangguk dan segera meminum sus u dan vitamin itu.

Selesai sarapan pagi itu. Yixing segera membereskan alat makanitu dan membawanya kembali ke dapur. Tak berapa lama Yixing kembali. Ixing melihat Luhan masih kembali ke posisi awal dimana dia memandangi area di luar sana dari jendela kamar itu. Hujan masih sama derasnya seperti tadi. Yixing kembali menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan.

"Luhan ge." Luhan menoleh ke arah si pemanggil yaitu Yixing.

"..." Luhan hanya memandang Yixing tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan kaluar jika hujan sudah redah?"

"Em.. Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan agak ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tau kau pasti bosan seminggu ini terkurung ditempat ini."

"..."

"Besok kalau hari cerah. Kita akan jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Disana ada sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam ikan hias. Jadi maukan Luhan ge?"

"Em.. _gumawo.._ " Luhan begitu gembira mendengar ajakan dari Yixing.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Note: Masih semangat kah? Sekali HHS tetap selamanya HHS. ^_^. Kalian tahu, aku beneran awam banget nulis tentang dunia medis. Apalagi sampek ke ranah bayi tabung. Untuk itu mohon dimaklumi ya reader nim semuanya. Up date juga dikit ini. Maaf lagi buntu. Typo masih saja bertebaran. Mohin dimaafkan. Cz baru selesai nulis langsung aja aku Up. Salam manis dari Keiko._**


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OT12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length : Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG

bagi yang tidak suka YAOI apalagi M-PREG mending gk usah baca!

Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!!

.

.

.

Previous

.

.

.

"Luhan ge." Luhan menoleh ke arah si pemanggil yaitu Yixing.

"..." Luhan hanya memandang Yixing tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan kaluar jika hujan sudah redah?"

"Em.. Bolehkah?" Tanya Luhan agak ragu.

"Tentu saja. Aku tau kau pasti bosan seminggu ini terkurung ditempat ini."

"Besok kalau hari cerah. Kita akan jalan-jalan keluar sebentar. Disana ada sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam ikan hias. Jadi maukan Luhan ge?"

"Em.. gumawo.." Luhan begitu gembira mendengar ajakan dari Yixing.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 3

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah untuk memulai hari ini. Luhan terbangun akibat bias cahaya pagi yang menyapanya lewat celah – celah jendela kamar yang ia tempati. Luhan membuka matanya dan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk. Memandang ke arah jendela sana yang ternyata sudah pagi. Tak seperti biasanya, pagi ini Luhan tidak merasakan mual maupun pusing seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

Entah fikirannya tak menentu. Hanya kebingungan dan banyak pertanyaan di dalam otak kecilnya tentang dimana ia berada, hingga mengapa ia ada disini. Sekelebat banyangan di ingatannya ketika beberapa orang berpakaian hitam membawanya pergi ke dalam mobil.

Setelah seorang pria dewasa yang tak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri dengan tega menukarnya dengan beberpa koper yang berisi uang. Entah berapa jumlah besarnya. Yang ia ingat setelah itu hanyalah seseorang menyekat dirinya dan tak lama pandangannya mengabur. Luhan jatuh pingsan. Setelah bangun, yang ia lihat hanya sebuah kamar yang mirip kamar inap di suatu rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Selama satu jam Luhan hanya memandang ke arah jendela sana dengan fikiran yang entah berlari kemana. Yixing mengetuk pintu kamar itu, kemudian masuk sambil membawa sebuah kereta makanan seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Perlu di ingat lagi, Luhan sudah berada disini selama hampir dua minggu.

Dengan setiap harinya ia hanya akan di bantu Yixing yang merangkap sebagai perawat tetap dirinya. Sesekali Yixing mencoba untuk memancing Luhan dalam sebuah obrolan yang sebenarnya mirip Yixing bermonolog sendiri. Karena Luhan mungkin hanya merespon hal – hal kecil seperti halnya menjawab satu-dua patah kata dari pertanyaan Yixing. Untuk awal memang seperti itu pikir Yixing.

Jadi Yixing terus mencoba untuk memancing Luhan dalam sebuah obrolan maupun cerita-cerita yang Yixing sampaikan. Untuk sekarang, hal itu masih belum menunjukkan hasil yang baik. Tapi masih lebih baik daripada awal mereka bertemu. Karena Luhan lebih banyak merespon meskipun dengan jawaban singkat.

"Luhan ge, bagaimana kabar mu hari ini? Apa kau merasa buruk di beberapa bagian?"

"Em.. aku baik. Tidak ada."

"Syukurlah."

"Ge, Hari ini adalah waktunya pengecekan kesehatanmu. Jadi setelah sarapan dan berbenah diri. Kita akan melakukan cek kesehatan." Yixing menarik meja beroda khusus untuk pasien seperti Luhan.

"..." Luhan tidak menanggapi pernyataan Yixing. Ia hanya memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan menyantap makan yang telah disajikan dihadapannya.

"Lu ge, Kau harus banyak makan dan jangan lupa minum susu dan vitamin mu."

.

.

.

Suasana tenang menyelimuti acara sarapan pagi Luhan. Yixing masihlah belum memberitahu Luhan mengenai kehidupan baru yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Yixing masih memikirkan bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Luhan. Mengingat kondisi dari sudut mental Luhan yang saat ini belum stabil meskipun sudah berada disini selama kurang lebih sepuluh hari perawatan.

Dan jika Luhan tau apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya saat ini. Yixing takut hal itu akan mempengaruhi kondisi fisiknya dan bisa merambah ke kondisi janin yang ia kandung. Sehingga untuk saat ini Yixing akan diam sambil memikirkan cara memberitahu mengenai janin yang dikandung Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang lengkap dengan beberapa alat kedokteran entah apa namanya. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah ranjang dengan seprai biru langit melapisi kasurnya. Luhan diantar Yixing dengan menggunakan sebuah kursi roda.

Bukan karena apa Luhan memakai kursi roda. Hanya saja mengingat kondisi Luhan yang sempat beberapa lalu mengalami drop. Sehingga membuat kondisi tubuhnya masih lemas dalam tahap pengembalian kondisi ke kondisi normal.

.

.

.

Luhan dibantu Yixing berbaring ke atas ranjang disana. Beberapa pemeriksaan dilakukan terhadap diri Luhan. Sampai pemeriksaan kondisi janin yang dikandung Luhan lewat USG. Professor Jung yang saat itu tidak berada di tempat untuk ikut memeriksa keadaan Luhan. Memasrahkan semua pemeriksaan itu kepada kedua asistennya yaitu Kim Suho dan zhang Yixing untuk melakukan prosedur cek kesehatan.

.

.

.

Pertama-tama baju Luhan disingkap hingga sebatas dada. Luhan sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Yixing, dan mencoba memegangi ujung piyama yang ia pakai saat akan di singkap. Namun, Yixing mencoba menyakinkan Luhan.

"Tenanglah ge. Kami hanya ingin melihat kondisi perkembangannya saja."

.

.

.

Luhan sedikit bingung. Apalagi saat dengan perlahan sebuah cairan berbentuk gel di oleskan diatas permukaan perut bagian bawahnya secara merata. Sedangkan Suho melakukan cek tekanan darah pada lengan kiri Luhan menggunakan alat tensi darah. Sebuah alat di tempelkan di atas permukaan perut Luhan yang tadi di olesi cairan berbentuk gel.

Luhan mengamati apa yang Yixing lakukan. Jantung Luhan berpacu kencang setelah mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Yixing. Yang membuat Luhan dengan segera melihat kelayar yang ada didepan sana mengikuti arah tangan Yixing yang bebas tanpa memegang alat tadi.

"Luhan ge. Dia tumbuh dengan baik. Lihatlah."

Luhan melihat apa yang tersaji didepan sana. Sebuah gumpalan kecil layaknya kacang. Matanya membola melihat ke arah layar disana. Jantungnya berpacu dengan kencang. Darahnya berdesir terasa begitu deras mengalir di dalam sekujur tubuhnya. Deru nafas memberat menahan getaran hebat akibat apa yang ia lihat di layar itu.

"Luhan ge. Tenanglah."

Yixing sedikit khawatir. Apalagi saat merasakan sedikit pegangan tangan Luhan mengerat di pundaknya. Luhan sedikit meremasnyanya. Yixing yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

"Ge. Tenanglah. Kumohon. Tarik nafas.. buang nafas. Huuuhh ... haaah.. huuuhh.. Haaah..Bernafaslah ge..."

"Huuuhhh...haaaahhh...Huuuuhhhh...haaahhhh..."

"Yap.. seperti itu.. pelan..hirup dan hembuskan.. perlahan.."

Yixing mencoba membantu Luhan karena deru nafas Luhan yang tadi sempat memberat seakan ia dibungkam dan kesulitan bernafas dengan benar.

"Haaahh.. se-sebenarnya apakah itu?"

Lewat pertanyaan yang diajukan Luhan kepada Yixing terhadap gambar yang terpampang dihadapannya kini. Dengan wajah yang meminta suatu kejelasan yang besar. Membuat Yixing seketika saling menukar pandangan kepada Suho. Dengan harapan Suho akan membantu Yixing untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin Luhan mengerti.

.

.

.

Suho beranjak menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari ranjang Luhan, agar duduk lebih dekat dengan Luhan dan Yixing. Dengan tampang sedikit was-was Suho melemparkan tatapan pada Yixing. Yixing meletakkan alat USG ditempatnya semula. Yixing menanggapi dengan mengenggam tangan Suho untuk berupaya memberi kekuatan padanya. Suho menghela nafas dalam-dalam seraya mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah Luhan.

.

.

.

"Em.. sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan dari mu, Luhan. Biarkan aku lebih dahulu menjelaskan siapa kami dan apa yang kami lakukan. Baru aku akan menjelaskan sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau alami ini."

"Ne.." Luhan menatap tajam penuh tanda tanya seraya mengiayakan kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh orang dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah. Dengarkan."

"Em.."

"Kami semua disini adalah seorang dokter. Dokter utama sebagai kepala penelitian adalah professor Jung Il Woo. Mungkin beberapa waktu lalu kau meliahat seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut putih dengan kaca mata."

"Kau bertemu dengannya beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhan ge."

"..." Luhan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Sedangkan kami adalah asisten dari proffesor Jung. Namaku Kim Junmyeon atau kau bisa memanggil namaku Suho, dan kau tentu tau siapa Yixing karena sepertinya kau mulai akrab dengannya."

"Disini kami mengadakan penelitian tentang bayi tabung. Dimana kita bisa melakukan pembuahan secara buatan dengan memberikan pereaksi sebagai pemicu untuk proses pembentukan janin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kami menangani proses pembentukan bayi tabung pada rahim seorang namja."

.

.

.

Luhan tidaklah terkejut dengan penuturan rahim yang ia miliki. Karena memang Luhan sudah mengetahui mengenai keistimewaan yang ia miliki. Dulu waktu kecil, Luhan bertanya-tanya tentang kenapa ibunya seorang laki-laki. Sehingga ibunya bercerita menceritakan perihal keistimewaan yang kebetulan diturunkan ke Luhan.

Meskipun Luhan masih tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan sang ibu saat itu. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Suho tadi, akhirnya Luhan mengerti. Bahwa keistimewaan itu benar ia miliki.

.

.

.

"Dengan proses rumit yang telah kami lakukan. Janin itu berhasil terbentuk. Dan sekarang sedang tumbuh tepat didalam rahim yang kau miliki, Luhan."

"..." Seketika Luhan melirik perut nya yang masih datar.

"La-lalu. Bagaimana janin bisa terbentuk? Bukankah tetap membutuhkah sel sperma dan sel ovum untuk membuatnya terbentuk?"

.

.

.

~Suho menjelaskan lagi.

"Kau memiliki sel kelamin ganda. Dimana sel ovum mu lebih dominan dari sel spermamu. Yang artinya kau menghasilkan kedua-duannya. Tapi tubuhnmu lebih baik dalam menghasilkan sel ovum. Bahkan sebelum kami melakukan penelitian untuk menanamkan janin dalam rahimmu. Kami sudah melakukan pengecekan kesehatan terlebih dahulu pada rahim yang kau miliki. Dan dari hasil cek kesehatan yang kami lakukan. Sepertinya kau juga mengalami masa menstrusi yang datang setiap bulan semenjak kau berumur 17 tahun, Karena diumur 17 tahun, sel-sel ovum mu berkembang. Tapi kau juga mengasilkn sel sperma meskipun itu hanya sedikit."

Luhan membenarkan apa yang disampaikan Suho mengenai vase lain dari dirinya yang seorang laki-laki. Di umur 17 tahun dia mengalami apa yang dinamakan menstruasi lewat lubang kencingnya. Itu merupakan hal yang memalukan karena dia juga harus mmenggunakan apa yang biasanya perempuan pakai untuk menahan darah yang keluar setiap bulan. Karena hal itu Luhan merasa berbeda dengna teman-teman sebayanya dan mengucilkan diri.

"Dan bagaimana proses pembuahan janin itu terjadi padahal sel sprema mu sedikit."

Suho mengela nafas dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskannya sedikit kasar.

"Seorang wanita yang telah berumur datang pada professor Jung. Ia menawarkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu. Dalam arti lain, wanita itu meminta proffesor Jung untuk membuatkan bayi tabung. Ia bahkan berkata bahwa tidak perduli rahim siapapun, asalkan ia mendapatkan seorang cucu untuk penerus keluarganya. Karena putra semata wayangnya tidak kunjung menikah karena kesibukan kerja yang ia lakukan. Dengan terpaksa, wanita itu memaksa anaknya untuk mengeluarkan sari yang ia miliki sebagai sel yang akan membuahi sel telur dari rahim seseorang yang ia sewa. Tak peduli rahim seorang yeoja maupun namja. Asalkan dalam waktu sembilan bulan lagi ia mendapatakan seorang cucu dengan darah keluarganya."

Seketika Luhan membekap mulutnya dan meneteskan air mata mendengar penuturan yang Suho lontarkan. Luhan tak kuasa menahan sesak yang menggerogoti di dalam dadanya.

"Oleh karena itu, Luhan. Kau disini sangat.. em.. sangat berperan penting terhadap kesuksesan penelitian ini." Suho mengakhiri penjelasan dan hembusan nafas legah.

"Berarti.. berati.. ayah ku dengan tega kemarin menjual diriku pada kalian. Dan kalian memanfaatkan keistimewaan yang aku miliki untuk kepentingan penelitian kalian.. hiks."

Seketika Yixing memeluk tubuh Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan tangian Luhan. Luhan terisak di pelukan Yixing. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Yixing mengusap punggung Luhan seraya menenangkan dan membisikkan kata maaf pada Luhan.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Note: Tidak ada edite kalimat begitu selesai mengetik ff ini. Dan masih Full cerita keadaan Luhan mungkin hingga chapter kedepan. Jangan tanya Sehun kapan ketemu Luhan. Karena saya gk akan kasih tau. Hehehe. Ff ini sebenernya mau tak panjangin. Berhubung masih banyak tanggungan proyek ff lain yang terbengkalai. Jadi saya cut dulu disini. Dan jika kalian merasa dengan bait-bait kalimat yang saya tulis sedikit bebeda dengan tulisan awal. Karena, Saya merasa tidak lagi bisa menulis seperti sebelumnya. Mungkin akan terkesan berbelit-belit. Tapi saya benar-benar kehilangan gaya tulisan saya sebelumnya. Semoga kalian masih betah baca meskipun alurnya begitu lambat. Mian. Susah mau dicepetin. Ntar jadinya berantakan. Maksih yang sudah nyempetin mampit dan baca ff ini. Paling tidak kasihlah vote setelah membaca ff ini. Salam dari Keiko.


	5. Chapter 4

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OT12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seketika Luhan membekap mulutnya dan meneteskan air mata mendengar penuturan yang Suho lontarkan. Luhan tak kuasa menahan sesak yang menggerogoti hatinya tepat di dalam dadanya.

"Oleh karena itu, Luhan. Kau disini sangat.. em.. sangat berperan penting terhadap kesuksesan penelitian ini." Suho mengakhiri penjelasan dan hembusan nafas legah.

"Berarti.. berati.. ayah ku dengan tega kemarin menjual diriku pada kalian. Dan kalian memanfaatkan keistimewaan yang aku miliki untuk kepentingan penelitian kalian.. hiks."

Seketika Yixing memeluk tubuh Luhan. Mencoba menenangkan tangisan Luhan. Luhan terisak di pelukan Yixing. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Yixing mengusap punggung Luhan seraya menenangkan dan membisikkan kata maaf pada Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Flashback On._**

 _Luhan teringat akan ibunya yang membesarkan dan melindunginya. Dengan memiliki seorang ayah yang hanya bermain judi dan mabuk-mabukkan di setiap harinya. Ibu Luhan membesarkan Luhan dengan penuh kasih sayang. Meskipun ayahnya begitu membenci Luhan. Karena menurut ayahnya. Luhan adalah aib begitupun pernikahan yang ia jalani. Ayah Luhan terpaksa menikahi ibu Luhan yang seorang namja. Karena ia telah memperkosa ibu Luhan dan menikahinya sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab yang sebenarnya tidak sepenuhya ia lakukan. Ayahnya mau menikahi ibunya karena ia tidak ingin masuk penjara karena tuduhan pemerkosaan dan pelecehan seksual yang membuat keluarganya malu._

 _Setelah menikahi ibu Luhan. Ayahnya diusir dari keluarganya. Ibunya bercerita jika ayah Luhan bahkan pernah hampir membunuh janin yang dikandungnya. Ibu Luhan berhasil menggagalkannya meskipun harus mengalami cedera fisik maupun batin. Setelah Luhan lahir, ayah Luhan menjual tubuh istrinya demi mendapatkan uang. Saat Luhan beranjak remaja. Ayahnya beberapa kali berencana untuk menjual Luhan dan memperkerjakannya sebagai seorang jalang. Namun, segala upaya dilakukan ibu Luhan untuk melindungi anaknya. Hingga ibunya wafat karena dijual dan dipakai belasan orang oleh ayah Luhan demi mendapat banyak uang. Dan yang paling Luhan ingat sekarang adalah ayahnya telah berhasil menjual dirinya yang tanpa perlindungan dari seorang ibu, setelah ibu Luhan meninggal demi mendapatkan jutaan atau bahkan ratusan juta won._

 ** _Flashback Off._**

.

.

.

Luhan merasa bahwa dirinya tidak seharusnya untuk membenci janin yang sekarang tumbuh didalam rahimnya yang baru berumur 10 hari. Janin itu tidaklah bersalah. Karena hanya demi mendapatkan seorang cucu wanita itu rela melakukan segala cara. Namun keserakahan wanita itu adalah hal utama yang menengahi ini terjadi. Fakta itu membuat Luhan begitu geram hingga memberi suatu hantaman keras di dalam dadanya. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjaga janin yang ia kandung sekarang.

.

.

.

Selama hampir satu jam. Yixing dan Suho menenangkan tangisan Luhan. Perlahan-lahan isakan Luhan berhenti. Luhan melepaskan pelukan Yixing.

"Luhan ge. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yixing menyiratkan rasa khawatir.

"Em.. ne.." Sambil menetralisir deru nafasnya ke keadaan normal.

"Luhan ge. _Mianhae_. Hiks.. Maafkan kami." Yixing menunjukkan ekspresi penyesalannya.

Luhan mengusap leleran air mata yang membasahi wajahnya sambil terus diperhatikan kedua orang didepannya. Seorang namja yang ia kenal bernama Yixing tadi ikut menangisi Luhan. Dan juga membantu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sedangakan namja yang satunya adalah Suho yang ikut menunjukkan ekpresi tak terbaca seolah ekpresi itu syarat akan rasa iba.

"Hikz... ja-jadi.. didalam sini ada sebuah kehidupan baru, begitu?" Luhan bertanya kembali memastikan bahwa apa yang baru saja mereka ujarkan kepadanya dalah kenyataan.

"Ah... itu.. nn-nee.." Yixing menyahuti dengan canggung dan dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Kalau begitu bisakah aku melihat sekali lagi keadaannya?" Matanya berbinar menunjukkan pengharapan yang besar untuk sekali lagi melihat janinnya.

"Oh.. tentu ge.." Yixing menampakkan wajah senangnya mendengar permintaan Luhan.

Yixing kembali memposisikan Luhan seperti tadi. Mengganti sisa gel yang tadi dengan yang baru. Dan mulai mengarahkan alat USG keatas permukaan parut Luhan yang masih rata. Sedangkan Suho sibuk untuk mengecek tekanan darah Luhan pada tangan kanannya.

"Lihatlah Luhan ge. Itu disana adalah janin yang sedang tumbuh." Tunjuk Yixing kearah monitor.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Luhan dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Tentu saja. Dia tumbuh dengan baik ge." Yixing menimpali.

"Em bolehkah aku nanti meminta salinan gambarnya?" Tanyanya dengan raut memohon.

"Tentu ge. Nanti aku akan memberikan gambar salinannya pada mu." Yang dibalas dengan anggukan mantap oleh Yixing juga tak lupa sebuah senyum yang menawan.

"Em, tunggu sebentar Yixing-ah." Sela Suho ikut mengamati gambar USG didepan sana.

"Ne, ada apa Suho hyung?" Yixing bertanya pada Suho.

"Bisakah kau kembali mengarahkan alat itu ke kanan. Terus. Stop." Suho meminta Yixing mengarahkan alat USG itu untuk dapat mengambil posisi yang menurutnya sedikit ganjil. Dan Yixing mengikuti seruan Suho.

"Suho hyung. Apakah.. itu mereka?" Yixing terkejut melihat apa yang benar-benar tersaji di depan sana. Fokus dilayar itu. Bahkan matanya ikut membulat saking terkejutnya.

"Yixing-ah. Berapa banyak sel telur yang sudah terbuahi yang kau masukkan ke dalam kapsul lalu?" Tanya Suho kembali memastikan.

"Em..Aku tidak yakin ge. Sepertinya aku memasukkan ..du-dua bakal janin dalam kapsul itu." Yixing seketika berkeringat dingin dan dan tubuhnya menegang.

"Zhang Yixing. Kau tau apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Suho mengeraskan sedikit suaranya.

" _Mianhae_ Suho hyung." Yixing menundukkan wajahnya.

"Huft.. semoga kita tidak membuat Luhan bertambah tersakit." Helaan nafas menanggapi permintaan maaf dari Yixing untuk Suho.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan dua janin, dan kenapa aku harus tersakiti?" Luhan begitu penasaran dengan apa yang diperdebatkan antara Yixing dan Suho.

"Em.. ge. Sebenarnya aku tidak tega untuk mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi, janin yang kau kandung disini adalah kembar. Karena dengan kelalaianku. Aku telah menaruh bakal janin dalam kapsul itu sebanyak dua. Yang otomatis janin yang berkembang di dalam perutmu ada dua atau kembar." Tutur Yixing menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada janinnya.

"Benarkah?" Perasaan Luhan membucah. Karena memiliki dua janin sekaligus. Tapi masih dengan kebingungan dengan penyataan jika ia akan bertambah tesakiti.

"Benar." Jawab Suho singkat.

"..." Luhan tersenyum karena merasa rasa sesaknya tergantikan dengan rasa bahagia bisa mendapat dua orang bayi sekaligus.

"Tapi-" Suho menjeda kata-katanya.

"..." Tampang penuh tanya seketika dilontarkan Luhan.

"-Tapi, kau tau bahwa aku telah menjelaskan mengenai wanita yang menyewa rahim untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu." Sambung Suho.

"..." Seketika hatinya kembali tertohok.

"Perjanjian yang telah dilakukan, yaitu ketika bayi itu lahir. Maka bayi itu dengan segera akan dibawa pada keluarga ayahnya." Suho akhirnya memperjelas kalimatnya.

"A-apa mak-sudmu?" Sahut Luhan dengan gugup.

"Kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan anak mu." Sambung Suho lagi.

"Tidak. Jangan.." Luhan sedikit membentak, seolah-olah menekankan bahwa ia tidak setuju dengan hal yang disampaikan Suho.

"Maka dari itu aku tak ingin kau lebih tersakiti lagi dengan kehilangan kedua calon anak mu." Jawab Suho Lesu.

"Tidak.. tidak boleh..Hikz..jangan ambil mereka..Hikz." Luhan malah mendekap perutnya dengan erat.

Yixing segera mendekap tubuh ringkih Luhan. Menyalurkan rasa aman dan tenang. Agar Luhan tidak setres, karena jika sampai setres itu akan sangat berpengaruh terhadap janin dalam kandungannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Kita tidak akan melakukannya. Kita akan melindungi kalian, Luhan ge." Yixing masih mencoba menenangkan Luhan hingga isakannya berangsur mereda.

Selama hampir setengah jam lalu Luhan tak henti-hentinya terisak dan berkat tidak akan membiarkan mereka kelak mengambil anak-ananknya. Sedangkan Yixing yang terus mendekapnya untuk memberi ketenangan pada Luhan dengan mengelus pundaknya. Suho jadi merasa iba dengan apa yang dialami Luhan. Tapi bagaimanapu nanti, bayi itu memang harus diserahkan kepada keluargannya. Hingga berangsur-angsur isakan pilu itu tergantikan dengan deru nafas teratur. Kedua mata bak rusanya yang tadi sempat meneteskan air mata dengan derasnya dengan perlahan tertutup. Layaknya bayi yang tertidur dengan pulas. Perlahan Yixing memposisikan Luhan untuk tidur dengan baik di atas ranjang itu, dan menarik hingga sebatas dada dengan sebuah selimut lembutnya.

"Suho hyung. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Yixing berusaha bertanya mengenai solusi apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk membantu Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kita bisa lakukan untuk membantu Luhan. Tapi untuk perjanjian itu kita tidak bisa menyepelekannya saja. Karena Nyonya Oh itu telah menyokong dana penelitian ini. Dan sepertinya mungkin tidak akan memberikan semua anak Luhan, kelak. Mungkin kita akan menyembunyikan salah satu dari mereka. Agar Luhan tidak terlalu terbebani kehilangan anak-anaknya. Dan memberikan satu dari yang lain kepada keluarga Oh. Juga agar Luhan tidak terlalu tersakiti. " Solusi terbaik yang diungkapkan Suho dalam menyikapi permasalahan ini.

"Kalau begitu, Kita akan menjaga salah satu dari calon anak yang akan dilahirkan Luhan ge." Kata Yixing berharap penuh harapan.

"Ne, Yixing-ah. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang pasti akan kita hindari." Kata Suho dengan was-was.

"Apa itu?" Yixing memberikan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Kita pasti akan kesulitan untuk menghindari Profssor Jung. Kau tahu, janin yang dikandung Luhan adalah janin kembar. Semoga saja kita mendapatkan jalan untuk menyembunyikan ini semua, tanpa diketahui Professor Jung." Sela Suho.

"Telahlah Suho hyung. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan jalan penyelesaian permasalahan ini." Yixing menggenggam tangan namja di sampingnya ini.

Sebagai seorang kekasih dan seorang partner penelitian di bidang kedokteran. Yixing akan selalu andil bagian untuk menyemangati pasangannya. Apalagi ketika ia dihadapakan dengan permasalahan pelik seperti ini. Ia akan berdo'a agar Tuhan mau menolongnya dan juga Suho, terutama adalah Luhan dan calon anak-anaknya kelak.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Professor Jung menghubungi Suho perihal kepulanganya ke korea setelah sibuk mengurus acara kerjasama terhadap suatu penelitian yang berada di Jepang. Setelah hampir dua minggu pasca selesainya penanaman janin di rahim namja kecil itu. Akhirnya professor Jung memutuskan untuk kembali.

Suho menceritakan perihal kepulangan professor Jung pada Yixing dan Luhan. Baik Yixing maupun Luhan yang saat itu sedang sarapan di ruang makan sempat sedikit terkejut mendengar kabar tersebut. Suho menyarankan pada Luhan untuk tetap menjaga sikap seolah-olah Luhan baru datang ke rumah ini. Dan memintanya untuk bersikap asing pada mereka berdua. Karena baik Yixing, Suho maupun Luhan sendiri tak ingin professor Jung tahun kalau mereka kini telah akrab. Apalagi menurut Suho, professor Jung akan benar-benar marah mengetahui jika janin yang mereka tanamkan pada rahim Luhan tidak hanya satu. Melainkan dua janin.

Luhan memang sempat mendiami Suho dan Lay beberapa hari lalu setelah kejadian di ruang pemeriksaan kesehatan. Terkait mengenai kebenaran mengapa dirinya dibawa kemari, hingga kini ia mengandung dua buah janin kembar. Dan sebuah fakta menyakitkan mengenai anaknya kelak yang tak akan bisa bersam dirinya. Mengingat kenyataan itu, rasanya hati Luhan begitu sesak. Yixing bahkan selalu membujuknya agar Luhan mau memaafkan mereka.

Akhirnya Luhan luluh juga ketika dua orang itu berjanji untuk membantunya agar bayi itu tidak diserahkan pada orang asing menurut Luhan sesuai isi perjanjian awal. Suho dan Yixing menyakinkan Luhan, hingga akhirnya Luhan luluh juga. Padahal di batin Yixing dan Suhi terus-terusan mengumamkan kata maaf untuk Luhan kelak. Karena perjanjian tertulis dan ditandatangani di atas matrai itu tidak bisa dirubah. Maka kelak Luhan pasti akan tersakiti karena kehilangan salah satu bayinya.

Dan kembali lagi pada cerita sebelunya dimana professor Jung akan tiba di Korea. Suho meminta Luhan untuk bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Hal itu juga berlaku terhadap Yixing dan Luhan. Dengan begitu professor Jung tidak akan merasa curiga.

.

.

.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul itu. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya memandang lekat pada sebuah bingkai yang terlihat usang. Didalamnya terdapat dua foto yang berbeda, dan terlihat disatukan dalam satu bingkai foto. Bingkai foto yang tak besar memang, hanya seukuran 10R saja dengan ukiran tipis dipingir-pingiran bingakai itu. Dua foto disana adalah foto-foto seorang namja. Salah satu foto didalam sana adalah foto seorang namja dengan stelan cupunya. Karena terlihat disana bertenger indah di depan mata tajam bak elangnya sebuah kacamata bulat. Dan satu foto lagi mendapat tatapan dari sang pemilik bingkai menyiratkan akan sebuah kerinduan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Foto seorang namja cantik yang memamerkan senyuman indah seakan-akan senyuman itu dapat membalikkan dunia dari orang yang sedang menatanya lekat ini.

Suara ketukan pintu didepan sana membuyarkan lamunannya. Mata elang yang tadi menatap lekat bingkai itu, Dengan segera menyimpan kembali bingkai usang tadi kedalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia segera memerintahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Masuklah.." Ucap seorang yang bermata elang tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Aku menyelesaikan part ini tidak maksimal.**

 **Mungkin banyak hal yang sedang mengganggu fikiran saya akhir2 ini.**

 **Belum lagi ff sebelumnya yang tiba2 saya putuskan untuk menulis ulang.**

 **Dan juga imajinasi saya untuk membuat ff yang baru keluar begitu saja.**

 **Jadi maafkan saya kalau part ini kurang memusakan.**

 **Terimakasih.**

 **16/02/2018**


	6. Chapter 5

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul itu. Seorang pemuda dengan surai pirangnya sedang duduk di meja kerjanya memandang lekat pada sebuah bingkai yang terlihat usang. Didalamnya terdapat dua foto yang berbeda, dan terlihat disatukan dalam satu bingkai foto. Bingkai foto yang tak besar memang, hanya seukuran 10R saja dengan ukiran tipis dipingir-pingiran bingakai itu. Dua foto disana adalah foto-foto seorang namja. Salah satu foto didalam sana adalah foto seorang namja dengan stelan cupunya. Karena terlihat disana bertenger indah di depan mata tajam bak elangnya sebuah kacamata bulat. Dan satu foto lagi mendapat tatapan dari sang pemilik bingkai menyiratkan akan sebuah kerinduan dan rasa cinta yang mendalam. Foto seorang namja cantik yang memamerkan senyuman indah seakan-akan senyuman itu dapat membalikkan dunia dari orang yang sedang menatanya lekat ini.

Suara ketukan pintu didepan sana membuyarkan lamunannya. Mata elang yang tadi menatap lekat bingkai itu, Dengan segera menyimpan kembali bingkai usang tadi kedalam laci meja kerjanya. Ia segera memerintahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi untuk memasuki ruangannya.

"Masuklah.." Ucap seorang yang bermata elang tadi.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

* * *

.

.

.

"Sajangnim. Rapat akan segera dimulai dalam 5 menit lagi." Ujar Kim Myungsoo selaku sekertaris nya.

"Baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang." Sehun segera bersiap-siap dengan berkas yang tadi telah ia siapkan sebagai bahan presentasi hari ini.

Dia adalah seorang Oh, maka ia juga memiliki prinsip yang sama dengan mendiang Appanya nya. Seorang yang disiplin. Dan ingatkan lagi pada kenyataan seorang Oh Sehun bisa menggatikan Appanya di usia mudanya yaitu 22 tahun. Dan sukses menjalankan perusahaan milik mendiang Appanya ini hanya dalam kurung waktu 3 tahun setelah Appanya meninggal karena serangan jantung dan penyakit lainnya yang juga dipengaruhi usia yang sudah tua. Sehun yang saat itu menjadi lulusan termuda di salah satu perguruan tinggi negeri pada jurusan Manajemen di usia 21 tahun. Segera saja di bawa untuk bekerja di perusahaan sang Appa. Namun setahun kemudian sang Appa meninggal dunia. Sehingga Sehun dengan lapang dada harus bersiap menggantikannya. Dengan dibantu Kim Myungsoo yang dulunya sekertaris mendiang Appanya yang kini menjadi sekertarisnya. Sehun membawa nama perusahaannya hingga ke Eropa.

Sebelum sempat Sehun berjalan mencapai pintu. Ia berbalik mengahadap sekertarisnya dan melontarkan pemikirannya yang berkecamu tentang ide gila sang Eomma.

"Sekertaris Kim." Dengan tampang datarnya ia memanggil sekertarisnya yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Ne sajangnim." Sekertaris Kim dengan tanggap menjawab panggilan direkturnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah menyelidiki mengenai tindakan gila Eomma ku tempo hari?" Terlontar sudah apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat ingin ia ketahui.

"Saya berusaha mencari informasi dari beberapa mata-mata yang saya sewa. Tapi sampai saat ini masih belum ada informasi apa pun yang kami dapat."

"…" Sehun hanya menaggapinya dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Sepertinya, Nyonya Oh menutupi permasalahan ini dengan baik. Tapi, saya mendapat sedikit informasi mengenai itu." Jawaban singkat dan mantap diberikan oleh sekertarinya ini.

Kim Myungsoo atau yang di sapa L ini merupakan sekertaris mendiang Appa Sehun. Padahal umur Sehun dan L tidak terpaut jauh. Jika dijabawkan sekali lagi disini. L lebih dewasa dalam segi umur beberapa taun di atas Sehun. Karena L juga sama seperti Sehun. L juga menggantikan ayahnya dan sempat bekerja bersama mendiang Appa Sehun sebelum beliau meninggal.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin tahu informasi yang sudah kamu peroleh, Sekertaris Kim. Setelah rapat pagi ini berakhir." Putasan final dilontarkan Sehun sebelum pergi ke ruang rapat pagi itu.

"Baik, sajangnim." Sekertaris Kim mengikuti jalannya sang direktur dengan membawa beberapa berkas juga di tangannya.

.

.

.

Hari itu tepat dua minggu berlalu dan Profesor Jung pulang dari penelitiannya. Selama beberaa hari ini professor Jung di bantu dengan Suho dan Yixing. Tentunya dengan penuh kehati-hatian Suho dan Yixing menyembunyikan kebenaran mengenai janin yang dikandung Luhan itu adalah kembar. Profesor Jung hanya akan mengawasi bagaimana jalannya proses pemeriksaan terhadap Luhan. Hanya sesekali ia akan memeriksa seperti pengecekan rutin tentang kesehatan si calon Eomma dan bayinya. Karena professor Jung terlihat sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat siang itu selesai dengan memuaskan. Dimana proyek kejasamaanya dengan perusahaan Wu yang berpusat di Canada berhasi. Sehun segera beranjak kembali menuju ke ruangnya yang berada di puncak gedung ini kalau kalian mau tau. Sehun melangkah menuju sofa putih yang memang sengaja diletakkan tepat di tengah ruangan itu yang berada tak jauh dari mejanya. Seakan sofa itu melambai-lambbai menyuruhnya untuk berbaring menyyamankan tubuhnya sejenak merebahkan diri di atasnya. Sehun memposisikan diri dengan merebahkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di bantalan sofa, sambil memejamkan sejenak matanya. Untuk mengusir pening yang sedikit melandanya hari ini.

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar dari luar ruangannya. Sehun hanya bergumam untuk "masuk" sambil tetap memejamkan matanya dan berada pada posisi yang sama. Seseorang membuka pintu dan beranjak masuk, hingga berjalan ke arah sang sajang dan berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya.

"Ada yang ingin kau laporkan , Sekertaris Kim?" Gumam Sehun lagi menyuarakan keingin tahuan knapa sekertarisnya sekarang menghadapnya.

"Sesuai permintaan anda, sajangnim. Setelah rapat saya akan menginformasikan perihal rencana Nyonya Oh." Sekertaris Kim menyuarakan maksud dan tujuannya menghadap Sehun.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu informasi apa yang kau dapatkan?" Sehun bangun dan memposisikan dudukannya di atas sofa putih itu.

"Menurut mata-mata yang saya sewa, Nyonya Oh merencanakan pembuatan bayi tabung dengan menggunakan sperma anda yang tempo lalu yang ia dapat. Dia bekerja dengan seorang Proffesor Gila-.." Terpotong karena selaan dari Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan professor gila?" Sehun memotong karena terkejut dengan kata "professor gila" yang disematkan oleh sekertarisnya ini saat menyebut seseorang yang bekerjasama dengan Eommanya.

"Maaf sebelumnya sajangnim. Sebenarnya Professor itu tidaklah segila seperti yang di deskripsikan dengan artian orang Gila. Tapi ini lebih kepada sebuah penjelasan sederhana mengenai seorang professor akan begitu mencintai dengan dunia eksperimennya hingga menghasilkan apa itu yang disebut dengan suatu hasil penelitian." Penerangan singkat oleh sekertaris Kim terhadapa maksud "gila" sendiri untuk seorang professor.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Sehun menyuruh sekertarisnya ini melanjutkan perihal informasi yang telah ia peroleh.

"Menurut infomasi yang saya dapatkan. Nyonya Oh bekerjasama dengan salah seorang Professor gila bernama Professor Jung. Professor yang telah menghasilkan banyak penelitian sukses berkaitan dengan genetika manusia, organ dalam, dan masih banya lagi lainnya. Dan yang tersukses adalah bayi tabung. Kesuksesannya mampu membawa namanya ke tingkat dunia. Hingga ia menjadi salah satu dari tujuh orang professor gila yang ada di dunia. Tapi berdasarkan informasi juga. Tak banyak yang tau mengenai kehidupan pribadi nya. Karena menurut sumber yang saya dapat. Professor Jung pernah menikah sekali dan istrinya meninggal setelah itu. Dan kehidupan pribadianya kian tertutup. Entah bagaiman Nyona Oh bisa bekerja sama dengannya. Untuk sekarang saya benar-benar tidak dapat melacak mengenai siap saja orang-orang yang membantunya atau kata lain anak buahnya. Dan juga siapa orang yang digunakan sebagai percobaaan dalam bayi tabung ini sendiri yang akan menampung sprerma anda. Karena Nyonya Oh berani membayar mahal jasa professor Jung. Hingga penjagaan dan cara kerja mereka begitu bersih tanpa celah kecil sedikitpun." Kalimat penutup infomasi yang diberikan sekertaris Kim menunjukkan bahwa tak ada hasil yang memuaskan yang di dapat kecuali siapakan orang yang bekerjasama dengan Eommanya. Karena selebihnya nihil.

"Kau tau sekertaris Kim. Dua minggu lalu Eomma menghubungi ku. Dan mengabarkan kalau apa yang telah direncanakannya itu sukses dan tinggal menunggu hasil untuk delapan bulan kedepan." Seru Sehun menyampaikan apa yang ia dapat dari sang Eomma.

"Kalau begitu rencana dilakukan professor Jung dengan Nyonya Oh itu sukses." Sekertaris Kim menyerukan argumennya..

"Sepertinya begitu." Sehun hanya mampu mengela nafas dalam-dalam.

"…"

"Setelah ini apa jadwal ku?" Sehunmenanyakan erihal jadwalnya setelah ini.

Sekertarisnya membacakan kembali jadwal nya untuk satu hari ini. Sehun menyimak dengan seksama.

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Pagi itu professor Jung mendapat panggilan dari seorang teman di Amerika yang mengatakan jika ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan professor Jung dalam pengembangan proyek penelitian mengenai jantung buatan. Professor Jung memikirkan matang-matang mengenai permintaan sahabatnya itu. Karena proyek penelitian kali ini paling ceat memakan waktu sekitar 6 dampai 8 bulan. Dan jika penelitian secara keseluruhan akan memakan waktu sekitar 10 bulan lamanya. Dia sangat ingin mengerjakan proyek penelitan terbarunya kali ini.

Kegelisahan selama beberapa hari itu berdampak pada pekerjaannya. Professor Jung sering kali melamun sendiri di sela-sela aktifitas kerjanya. Oh biar aku ingatkan lagi jika professor jung ini selain punya pekerjaan sampingan saah satunya penanaman bayi tabung. Tapi di juga memiliki pekerjaan tetap yaitu sebagai seorang dokter sepesialis kandungan dan oragan dalam di salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Begitupun kedua asistennya yang juga seorang dokter di sana.

Seperti pagi ini, professor Jung kedapatan melamun di depan meja kerjanya. Ketika itu Suho datang dan masuk ke ruangannya karena sedari tadi ia telah mengetuk pintu ruangan profesorrnya ini. Tapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Sehingga dengan tanpa permisi Suho memberanikan diri membuka pintu ruangan professor Jung.

"Maaf professor. Bolehkah saya masuk?"

"Masuklah."

"Saya sedari tadi sudah mengetuk pintu ruangan. Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari anda."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau datang kemari?"Professor Jung menanyakan maksud dan tujuan Suho datang kemari.

"Saya ingin menyerahkan laporan kesehatan pasien ruangan 123." Suho menyodorkan laporan kesehatan dari salah seorang pasien.

"Terimakasih." Laporan itu diterima langsung oleh professor Jung.

"Ne, professor. Apakah ada yang menggu professor Jung? Kenapa sepertinya professor akhir-akhir ini sering melamun, sampai-sampai tadi ketika saya mengetuk pintu berulang kali. Anda tidak menyehuti." Suho melihat gelagat yang tidak biasanya dari professor Jung yang akhir-akhir ini lebih banya melamun.

"Ah, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bahas dengan kalian berdua." Professor Jung bermaksud ingin membicarakan sesuatu hal dengan Suho dan Yixing.

"Tapi Yixing hari ini tidak datang di rumah sakit, karena sepertinya namja itu sedikit demam." Seru Suho.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membicarakan dengan mu saja." Putusnya.

"Sebenernya aku dimintai bantuan untuk melakukan proyek penelitian dengan sahabatku yang ada di Amerika. Tapi aku merasa tidak bisa meninggalkankan pekerjaan ku disini. Terlebih lagi tanggung jawabku terhadap penelitian mengenai bayi itu." Akhirnya professor Jung mengungkapkan kegelisahannya.

Suho menyimak apanyang disampaikan oleh professornya ini. Dan berharap bias membantu memberikan solusi untuk nya.

"Proyek apakah itu professor? Dan kira-kira berapa lama anda akan mengerjakan proyek penelitain itu?" Tanya Suho lebih rinci perihal proyek penelitian yang akan dilakukan professor Jung bersama temannya itu.

"Proyek penelitian ini akan memakan waktu cukup lama yang dari biasanya hanya dua samapai tiga bulan saja. Sedangkan proyek kali ini akan emakan waktu sekitar enam hingga delapan bulan lamanya dan masa percobaannya akan memakan waktu tambahan dua bulan. Sehingga proyek ini akan memakan waktu sekita delapan samapi sepuluh bulan." Terang professor Jung kepada Suho.

Suho merasa mendapatkan sedikit celah dari apa yang telah ia rencanakan bersama Yixing untuk melindungi Luhan dan calon bayinya. Dari itu Suho berinisiatif untuk mendorong agar professor Jung berangkat dan melakukan proyek penelitiannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kami akan membantu anda mengawasi namja itu, professor Jung. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan hal tersebut." Suho meyakinkan professor Jung untuk memercayakan mengenai Luhan padanya dan Yixing.

"Kau mau membantu ku?" Tanya professor Jung menyakinkan bahwa apa yang ia baru saja dengar itu tidak hanya sebuah omongan belaka.

"Tentu saja professor Jung. Kami akan mengirimkan laporan kesehatan namja itu dan calon bayinya kepada anda setiap bulan. Sehingga anda bias mengawasinya lewat kami." Suho kembali menegaskan tindakan apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk tetap bias mempercayainya menjaga Luhan dan calon bayinya.

"Kalau begitu, munkin lusa aku akan terbang menuju ke Amerika." Ucap professor Jung final.

"Tentu. Apakah ada yang perlu dipersiapkan lagi, professor Jung?" Tanya Suho mungkin ada yang bsa ia bantu untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan professornya ini.

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Hanya tinggal pemesanan tiket pesawatnya."

"Kalau begitu saya akan memesankan tiket pesawat tersebut."

"Tentu, dan terimakasih. Aku harap selama aku ada kau akan terus mengawasinya, dan melaporkannya pada ku."

"Tentu professor Jung. Saya akan menghubungi anda mengenai tiket pesawatnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Dengan langkah leganya Suho keluar dari ruangan professor Jung. Berharap dengan kepergian professornya tersebut. Ia dan Yixing mampu menemukan jalan keluar untuk membantu Luhan.

.

.

.

Satu bulan telah berlalu. Setelah kepergian professor Jung ke Amerika. Suasana di rumah kian begitu hangat. Luhan yang sangat akrab dengan Yixing begitupun Suho. Meskipun dengan Suho terkesan sedikit janggung. Tapi itu lebih baik ketimbag di awal-awal pertemuan mereka bertiga dulu.

Seperti kebiasaan pagi hari seorang yang hamil adalah mengalami morning _sickness_ yang juga dialami oleh Luhan. Dibantu dengan Yixing, Luhan mengalami kegiatan paginya setiap hari. Usia janin nya sekitar dua bulan. Ukurannya masih begitu kecil. Tapi tetap saja perun Luhan sedikit membuncit dan mengeras di bawah pusarnya. Seorang bayi tumbuh disana meskipun masi berupa gumapan dengan bentuk tidak sempurna. Luhan bahkan mempunya foto salinan janinnya sewaktu janin atau bayi itu masih berumur 1 bulan. Ia memasukkannya kedalam sebuah buku catatan.

.

.

.

Tepat satu bulan yang lalu Sehun berhenti mencari tahu mengenai rencana Eommanya. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar kesal untuk bertanya atau pun mencari tahu perihal hal tersebut. Karena dengan gamblangnya Eommanya mengatakan langsung dihadapnnya untuk tidak ikut campur terhadapa apa yang Eommanya lakukan karena ini demi kebaikan dirinnya sendiri. Dan ketika Sehun bertanya mengenai orang manakah yang dengan gampangnya bersedia menyewakan rahimnya untuk mengandung calon anaknya ke pada sang Eomma. Sedangkan sang Eomma juga menjawabnya secara gampang, bahwaitu bukan urusan Sehun. Bahkan ia juga mengatakan tidak penting orang itu perempuan atau laki-laki (cerrier) yang terpenting ia mendapatkan seorang cucu dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan lagi.

Hal itu membuat geram Sehun sebenarnya. Karena dia tidak tau menau mengenai hal itu. Jangan kan mengetahuinya. Malahan, eommanya memblok seluruh akses untuk mencari informasi tersebut. Bahkan sang sekertaris kepercayaannya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan ultimatum yang telah dikeluarkan Eommanya untuk tidak ikut campur terhadap rencananya. Karena itulah, berkhir Sehun berhenti mencari tau maupun menyelidikinya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Aku tidak tau sebenarnya alur apa yang aku ciptakan.**

 **Tapi begitu aku menulis dan melanjutkan cerita ini.**

 **Aku menulis dan mengalir begitu saja.**

 **Dan tidak sempat aku edit.**

 **Begitu tulisan ini selesai.**

 **Aku segera memposenya.**

 **Mian lama.**

 **Dan gk janji akan pose cepat ato lambat.**

 **Cz realife membuatkan setres.**

* * *

 **21** **/** **04/** **2018**


	7. Chapter 6

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

Tepat satu bulan yang lalu Sehun berhenti mencari tahu mengenai rencana Eommanya. Mungkin Sehun benar-benar kesal untuk bertanya atau pun mencari tahu perihal hal tersebut. Karena dengan gamblangnya Eommanya mengatakan langsung dihadapnya untuk tidak ikut campur terhadap apa yang Eommanya lakukan karena ini demi kebaikan dirinya sendiri. Dan ketika Sehun bertanya mengenai orang manakah yang dengan gampangnya bersedia menyewakan rahimnya untuk mengandung calon anaknya ke pada sang Eomma. Sedangkan sang Eomma juga menjawabnya secara gampang, bahwa itu bukan urusan Sehun. Bahkan ia juga mengatakan tidak penting orang itu perempuan atau laki-laki ( _cerrier_ ) yang terpenting ia mendapatkan seorang cucu dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan lagi.

Hal itu membuat geram Sehun sebenarnya. Karena dia tidak tahu-menahu mengenai hal itu. Jangankan mengetahuinya. Malahan, eommanya memblok seluruh akses untuk mencari informasi tersebut. Bahkan sang sekertaris kepercayaannya tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dengan ultimatum yang telah dikeluarkan Eommanya untuk tidak ikut campur terhadap rencananya. Karena itulah, berakhir Sehun berhenti mencari tahu maupun menyelidikinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **6**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

Hari ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Yixing mengajak Luhan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan bulanan. Sebetulnya bukan maksud mengajak Luhan. Tapi Luhan yang memaksa ikut dengan alasan yang sama. Ia bosan ketika harus terus berada di rumah. Sedangkan di hari-hari biasa Suho dan Yixing bekerja layaknya dokter pada umumnya di rumah sakit yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka.

Semejak kepergian professor Jung. Luhan memang di ijinkan keluar rumah asalakan dengan pengawasan Yixing. Meskipun Luhan memaksa untuk keluar sendiri. Suho masih begitu mengawasi pergerakan Luhan. Takut mungkin Luhan akan melarikan diri. _mungkin_. Padahal menurut Luhan, Suho dan Yixing adalah keluarga barunya. Karena kalian tahu sendiri jika Luhan ini sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Anggap saja Luhan sudah tidak memiliki appa. Karena jika kalian ingat, Luhan bahkan telah dijual. Sungguh appa yang tidak sayang apalagi peduli pada anaknya.

.

.

.

Ditempat lain. Sehun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar menyerah mencari tahu mengenai rencana eommanya. Dia hanya meminta anak buahnya untuk mengawasi pergerakan eommanya. Sulitnya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau membuat Sehun berakhir menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaannya. Sesekali Sehun akan terdiam, mengingat kembali kata-kata eommanya mengenai akan lahirnya calon anaknya dalam beberapa bulan lagi.

Dibenaknya masih bertanya-tanya mengenai siapakah orang yang dengan rela mau menyewakan rahimnya. Dan bagaimanakah nanti rupa anaknya ketika ia lahir. Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam benaknya tanpa ada secercah jawaban yang dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

Seperti hari ini, Luhan bangun kesiangan. Dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih untuk meredakan dahaganya. Kepalanya menengok kanan dan kiri berharap ia akan menemukan Yixing atau Suho yang masih di rumah. Tapi, nihil. Mereka sepertinya sudah berangkat.

Luhan berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil gelas. Sebelum mencapai rak itu. Kedua mata rusa itu menangkap pesan yang ditulis oleh Yixing dan tertempel di note tepat di pintu lemari pendingin.

 _"Luhan hyung, Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan mu. Kau bisa menghangatkannya dulu setelah kau bangun nanti. Maaf aku tidak bisa menunggumu bangun tidur. Aku dan Suho harus bergegas menuju rumah sakit. Karena ada sedikit acara disana. Jangan lupa makan dan buat susu mu. Maaf karena tak membuatkan susu mu seperti biasanya. Karena aku takut susunya nanti dingin sebelum bangun. Jangan lupakan vitamin mu". From Yixing yang paling tampan daripada Suho._

Luhan tersenyum setelah membaca note tersebut. Juga sedikit geli ketika membaca tulisan " _From Yixing yang paling tampan daripada Suho"._ Padahal jika kalian tahu. Yixing itu malah lebih cantik, bukan tampan. Kekekeke. Luhan tertawa juga akhirnya.

"Baiklah aegi, kalau begitu eomma akan memanaskan masakan buatan Yixing. Dan membuat susu untuk mu". Gumam Luhan sambil mengelus perutnya.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa hari ini Sehun ingin sekali makan ice cream. Padahal yang dia tahu hari ini tidaklah terik dan kegerahan yang cocok untuk menyantap makanan dingin seperti itu. Bahkan cuaca diluar malah mendung bercampur petir. Tapi entah mengapa di sela-sela ia mengerjakan laporannya. Ia begitu menginginkan ice cream coklat vanilla dengan toping yang banyak. Sehun benar-benar ingin memakannya sekarang. Karena itu ia segera beranjak dari ruang kerjanya, untuk menuju ke kedai ice cream yang tak jauh dari kantornya.

.

.

.

Luhan selesai menghabiskan sarapannya dan mengakhiri agenda paginya itu dengan meminum susu hamil yang memang untuknya. Selesai acara sarapan pagi yang sebenarnya sekarang tidak lagi pagi. Ia beranjak dari ruangan dapur usai membereskan piring beserta gelas yang tadi sempat ia pakai. Mencucinya dan menaruh kembali ke tempat semula.

Luhan kembali duduk di ruang televise dengan sebuah gelas berisi jus jeruk ditangannya. Menonton acara televise adalah kesehariannya. Karena kesibukan kedua dokter yang berperan sebagai pengawasnya atas perintah dari professor Jung. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing dan Suho. Tapi mereka juga memiliki pekerjaan utama sebagai layaknya seorang dokter di rumah sakit. Oleh karena itu, Luhan akan menghabiskan waktunya di rumah.

Mungkin sesekali dia berjalan-jalan disekitaran rumah. Ya.. memang awalnyanya Suho tidak setuju untuk mengijinkan Luhan keluar rumah. Tapi karena permohonan dari Yixing yang memang sulit untuk ditolak oleh seorang Kim Junmyeon aka Suho. Akhirnya Luhan diberi ijin untuk keluar rumah. Luhan sendiri berjanji hanya akan berkeliling dan tidak akan kabur. Karena menurut Luhan untuk apa ia kabur kalau ia sudah tidak memiliki tujuan maupun keluarga. Appanya telah membuangnya, keluargapun dia tak tahu menahu masih adakah sanak keluarganya.

Rasa bosannya yang menggerogoti hari ini. Banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya hari ini. Bahkan acara televise seakan tak lagi menarik perhatiannya. Sebenarnya Luhan memang sedari pagi, begitu ia bangun, Luhan tidak melakukan aktifitas apapun terkecuali layaknya orang pada umumnya. Membersihkan diri dan sarapan adalah hal yang wajib Luhan lakukan. Sedangkan untuk mengerjakan tugas yang lain seperti beres-beres rumah. Yixing sangat mewanti-wanti agar Luhan tidak membereskan rumahnya berlebihan hingga membuatnya kelelahan. Tapi begitulah Luhan, si rusa yang keras kepala. Ia malah senang membantu Yixing membereskan rumahnya.

Didepan sana Luhan memandang kosong ke arah televise. Entah apa yang sebebnarnya difikirkan oleh otak kecilnya itu.

 _"Kruukk.." (Suara perut lapar)_

Seketika Luhan sadar bahwa hari telah beranjak siang. Sehingga ia merasa lapar. Seketika ia mengusap perut yang tak lagi rata itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih saying.

"Apakah aegi lapar?" Tanyanya seakan-akan ia berbicara langsung dengan calon bayinya itu.

"…"

"Hem. Sepertinya eomma juga lapar aegi-ya. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat makan siang. Hem?" Luhan bersiap beranjak dari sofa empuk yang dia duduki sedari tadi.

Sebelum itu Luhan mengambil remot televise untuk mematikannya. Tapi sebelum televise itu benar-benar mati. Mata rusanya langsung disuguhi pemandangan acara makan-makan yang menampilkan ice cream coklat vanilla dengan toping berwarna-warni. Seketika saja ia menelan bulat-bulat ludahnya. Mata rusanya mengerjap sambil mengelus perutnya. Hem, Sepertinya Luhan sangat tergiur dengan ice cream di televise itu. Luhan begumam lagi pada aegi nya.

"Aegi-ya. Apakah kalian juga ingin makan ice cream vanilla dengan banyak toping seperti itu?" Sambil menunjuk kea rah televise yang masih menyala.

"…" Seakan mendapat respon dari aeginya. Luhan mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan keinginana calon bayinya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu eomma akan pergi membelinya."

Dengan keinginan yang membucah, Luhan bergegas mengambil jaketnya dan bersiap mencari kedai terdekat yang mungkin menjual ice cream seperti di televise tadi. Tak lupa ia mematikan televise dan mengunci pintu. Di memakai sepatu kets berwana nevy dengan sebuat hoddie hitam membalut tubuh nya.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di kedai ice cream. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit terkejut ketika memasuki kedai pagi menjelang siang ini. Karena disini jelas banyak anak kecil. Apakah kalian lupa, kalau ice cream memang banyak disukai anak-anak. Sehingga jelas kedai ini banyak pengunjung anak-anak. Sehun berjalan menuju antrian disana. Tak banyak sebenarnya yang mengantri. Tapi juga tidak bisa dibilang sedikit juga. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai pada gilirannya. Sehun segera memesan ice cream yang ia inginkan.

"Silahkan tuan, Ini menu ice creamnya?" salah seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya dan menyodorkan menu ice cream yang ada.

"Em, Aku pesan ice cream coklat vanilla dengan banya toping diatasnya. Tapi tolong jangan tambahkan kacang." Sehun memesan ice cream sesuai keinginannya dan mengingatkan pelayan tersebut untuk tidak memberikan toping kacang di atas ice creamnya. Ice cream telah selesai dipesan. Dan saatnya kini ia menunggu pesanannya datang.

"Baiklah tuan. Satu ice cream coklat vanilla komplit akan segera datang." Kata pelayan sembari melenggang pergi membuat pesanan Sehun.

Sehun jatuh saja padahal keinginan awalnya, yaitu Ice cream coklat vanilla dengan beraneka toping untuk nya. Sedikit menggelikan memang seorang pria dewasa sedang mengantri untuk memesan ice cream. Tapi apa boleh buat. Rasanya ia seperti mengidam saja ingin makan ice cream. Padaha kalian tahu. Ini belum memasuki jam istirahat. Ya memang tinggal setengah jam lagi. Tapi Sehun untuk hari ini malah mengabaikan pekerjaannya sejenak demi memenuhi keinginannya makan ice cream.

Sehun segera mencari lokasi duduk yang masih kosong. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sekitar ruangan kedai ia. Matanya seketika tertuju tepat di salah satu kursi yang berada di pojok dengan jendela besar yang langsung mengarah ke trotoar jalan.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan-jalan siang itu. Sebenarnya siang ini tidaklah terik. Bahkan sedikit mendung dan berangin. Luhan berjalan menyusuri beberapa kedai yang tak jauh dari tepat tinggalnya. Langkah kaki kecilnya membawa hingga ke sebuah perempatan jalan dengan banyak orang yang berkerumun sembari menunggu lampu hijau untu pejalan kaki.

Eh, Biar sedikit aku luruskan disini. Luhan memang boleh keluar rumah asalkan tak jauh dari lingkungannya. Dan hari ini ia berjalan menuju ke kedai ice cream yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah yang ia tinggali. Hanya sekitar dua blok setelah melewati lampu merah perempatan.

.

.

.

Suasana trotoar siang itu masihlah sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Jalanan juga trotoar mulai dipadati kendaraan dan pejalan kaki. Ya karena ini mendekati jam makan siang. Luhan berada di lampu merah, sedang menunggu lampu berwarna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Sembari menunggu, matanya menelusuri sekelilingnya. Disebelah kananya terdapat seorang pria dan wanita yang sepertinya tengah hamil tua. Terlihat dari protektifnya namja di sampingnya yang sepertinya adalah suami dari wanita hamil itu. Menggandengnya, sekaakan-akan, segala halangan didepan sana apapun itu akan ia singkirkan untuk melindungi istrinya. Sesekali tangannya yang bebas ikut mengusap perut buncit sang istri dengan penuh saying.

Tanpa sadar Luhan mengusap perut nya yang mulai membuncit itu. Seakan menenangkan calon bayinya didalam sana, karena merasa iri dengan sepasang suami istri disana. Sedangkan Luhan bahkan tak tahu menahu siapa orang yang mendonorkan spremanya. Hingga ia bisa mengandung sebuah janin yang katanya kembar ini.

"Mian aegi-ya. Meskipun kau tidak bisa mendapatkan elusan saying dari appa mu. Tapi setidaknya eomma bisa mengusapmu sebagai gantinya. Jangan sedih ne?" Sedikit bergumam menengkan calon bayi-bayinya.

Kepalanya mengedarkan lagi tepat ke sisi jalan yang lain. Diseberang sana terlihat kedai ice cream yang akan ia tuju. Hem, rasanya sudah tidak sabar Luhan untuk mencapai tempat itu. Lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Luhan segera menyebrang jalan dan berjalan ke arah kedai ice cream di depan sana.

.

.

.

Seorang pelayan membawa semangkuk besar ice cream pesanan dari si namja tampan. Sehun sedikit tersentak kaget saat pelayan menyajikan ice cream pesanannya. Penuh toping berwarna-warni. Wajahnya begitu sumringah melihat tampilan ice cream dihadapannya. Sehun berucap "Terimakasih" sebelum pelayan itu pergi. Dan dibalas dengan "Selamat Menikmati" dari pelayan tersebut.

Wajah sumringah ia tampilkan saat menatap ice cream pesanannya itu. Sehun meraih ponselnya yang berada saku jas nya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali mengabadikan ice creamnya hari itu. "C-krik", Menandakan Sehun sudah berhasil mengambil gambar ice tersebut. Dia segera meraih ice creamnya itu. Dan menyendoknya dengan sedikit dan sempurna mengena toping diatas ice cream tersebut. Membawa satu suapan pertama kedalam mulutnya. Menyecapi seluruh rasa manis bercampur dengan rasa khas dari toping-toping diatasnya.

.

.

.

Luhan sampai di tempat tujuan. Yaitu tepat berada di depan kedai ice cream yang memanga sedari tadi ia tuju. Dia berhenti sejenak beberapa meter di depan kedai untuk memandang segala ornament dan hisana dari kedai sampai ke bagian dalam kedai yang bisa terlihat dari jendela besar disana. Matanya terus menjelajahi dan memerhatikan. Seorang pelanggan wanita dewasa yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang sedang asik memesan di kasir. Para pelanggan lain yang sedang asik menikmati ice cream mereka.

Dan mata rusanya menangkap seorang pria dewasa dengan stelan jas formar dan rambut hitam juga hum.. tampak kalo boleh Luhan bilang. Sedang duduk di sudut kedai yang tepat di pook jendela dihadapannya. Yang bisa dia tebak pria tersebut seorang pegawai kantoran. Dan yang membuat Luhan sedikit tertawa adalah. Karena ia sedang duduk sendiri sembari menikmati suapan demi suapan darinya sendiri. Dengan wajah seakan-akan ia baru pertamakali menemukan makanan selezat ini.

Kedua mata rusa itu malah terpaku melihat pria disana. Bahkan Luhan sedikit tesenyum melihat cara makan pria itu yang sedikit berantakan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap perutnya dengan saying. Seakan-akan ia merasa sudah kenyang hanya karena melihat pria disana makan ice cream dengan tenang.

"Aegie-ya. Apakah kau juga sama sepemikiran dengan eomma?" Luhan menunduk tepat di perutnya seakan bertanya pada calon bayinya.

"…" Usapan-usapan pelan dan penuh sayang oleh Luhan.

"Sepertinya eomma sudah tak ingin memakan ice cream coklat vanilla lagi, aegi-ya. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli susu di minimart saja?"

"…" Luhan kembali melayangkan pertanyaan seolah-olah calon bayinya itu bisa mendengar dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sepertinya kau juga setuju. Cah.. eomma akan membelikan susu coklat untuk mu dan beberapa camilan juga ice cream untuk persediaan, kalau-kalau kau menginginkan icecream lagi."

.

.

.

"Hem, benar-benar sesuai dugaan ku. Ini benar-benar enak dan manis. Aku harus sering-sering memakan ini, karena ini mampu meredahkan moodku yang sedang buruk." Gumannya entah pada siapa.

Sehun menyendok terus ice creamnya dengan perlahan dan penuh penghayatan saat menikmati ice cream pesanannya itu. Menyuapkan sesendok demi sesendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya. Hingga ice cream dihadapannya kini habis tak tersisa dimakannya. Sehun menyelesaikan acara memakan ice creamnya. Karena ya, ice cream itu memang sudah musnah dan masuh ke dalam perutnya. Ia mengakhiri acara makan nya dengan mengelap mulutnya. Sedikit terkekeh geli sendiri, ia bisa makan ice cream selahap ini, bahkan hingga belepotan. Beruntung dia makan sendirian.

.

.

.

Luhan menyeret langkahanya menjauhi kedai ice cream itu. Entah mengapa setelah melihat pria yang ada di sana tadi. Nafsu untuk membakan ice cream seketika lenyap. Karena dia begitu terkagum dan sedikit geli sebenarnya. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada orang makan ice cream dengan begitu lahap dan mata penuh sinar menatap ice cream di hadapannya. Seperti ia memang belum pernah memakan makanan manis itu. Dan jangan lupakan cara makannya meskipun tenang juga terkesan berantakan.

Luhan berjalan menuju ke sebuah minimart yang bertepatan berada di sebeleh kedai ice cream itu. Luhan masuk dan mulai mengelilingi toko berharap ia menemukan makanan dan minum yang ia inginkan. Juga membeli persediaan camilan juga ice cream agar sewaktu-waktu ia tidak perlu berjalan keluar rumah hanya karena ingin memakan camilan atau makan yang ingin ia makan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Annyeong semua.**

 **Sapa yang masih nunggu ff ini?**

 **Sepoiler aja.**

 **"Abis ini kita bakalan liat Sehun ketemu terus ama Luhan di ff ini."**

 **Cukup mereka pisah di dunia nyata.**

 **Tapi disini mereka ketemu terus.**

 **Lagi bertempur dengan Realife.**

 **Demi kelulusan yang ke-2 dan cepet dapet kerja.**

 **Mian. kagak bisa update tiap minggu, ato bahkan tiap bulan.**

 **27** **/** **06/** **2018**


	8. Chapter 7

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan menyeret langkahanya menjauhi kedai ice cream itu. Entah mengapa setelah melihat pria yang ada di sana tadi. Nafsu untuk membakan ice cream seketika lenyap. Karena dia begitu terkagum dan sedikit geli sebenarnya. Bertanya-tanya, mengapa ada orang makan ice cream dengan begitu lahap dan mata penuh sinar menatap ice cream di hadapannya. Seperti ia memang belum pernah memakan makanan manis itu. Dan jangan lupakan cara makannya meskipun tenang juga terkesan berantakan.

Luhan berjalan menuju ke sebuah minimart yang bertepatan berada di sebeleh kedai ice cream itu. Luhan masuk dan mulai mengelilingi toko berharap ia menemukan makanan dan minum yang ia inginkan. Juga membeli persediaan camilan juga ice cream agar sewaktu-waktu ia tidak perlu berjalan keluar rumah hanya karena ingin memakan camilan atau makan yang ingin ia makan.

* * *

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER** **7**

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

* * *

Luhan berjalan tak jauh dari kedai tadi. Dan kini sudah berada tepat di depan minimart yang ia tuju. Sebelum membuka pintu, matanya sempat menangkap sebuah pengumuman lowongan pekerjaan. Matanya menelisik isi pengumuman itu. Sambil berfikir. Ini adalah ide yang bagus menurutnya. Karena disana tertera dibutuhkan seorang karyawan namja dengan umur diatas 25 tahun. Hanya sebuah lowongan pekerjaan menjadi seorang Office boy di salah satu perusahaan ternama.

Sejenak berfikir, sepertinya Luhan tertarik dengan pekerjaan terssebut. Ia pun merasa percaya diri, lantaran kualifikasi dalam pengumuman tersebut adalah minimal seorang lulusan SHS yang mana ia pasti akan mendapatkan peluang tersebut. Mengingat ia juga pernah menjadi seorang OB di salah satu supermarket di Seoul. Dan belum lagi ia memikirkan kebutuhan bayi kembarnya yang pasti akan membutuhkan banyak biaya kedepannya. Ia tak sampai hati meminta uang terus pada Yixing dan Suho meskipuun mereka sebenarnya akan dengan cuma-Cuma memberikan uang dan membiayai kebutuhan Luhan. Dengan tekat bulat, ia segera masuk dan menanyakan kepada kasir minimarket tersebut.

Tak lupa luhan membeli beberapa makanan dan camilan yang memang ia inginkan juga sebagai persediaan di rumah. Kemudian cepat-cepat dia berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya juga menanyakan mengenai lowongan pekerjaan tersebut. Banyak informasi yang dia peroleh dari kasir minimarket tersebut perihan lowongan pekerjaan tersebut. Setelah ia Luhan memilih pamit untuk pulang kerumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Luhan berniat untuk melamar pekerjaan sesuai lowongan kerja kemarin. Entah akhir-akhir ini seppertinya Yixing dan Suho sepertinya sedang sibuk di rumahsakit. Namun rutinitas pagi untuk melakukan cek kesehatan untuk Luhan tetaplah rutin dilakukan karena itu memang tanggungjawab utama mereka. Sesudah itu mereka berdua pergi untuk bekerja. Dan sama halnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Luhan berada sendirian di rumah. Karena itu dengan keaadaan sepi tanpa pengawasan tersebut. Luhan berencana untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dengan bekerja.

Luhan berangkat dengan menggunakan bus angkutan kota menuju ke perusahaan penyedia lowongan pekerjaan tersebut. Tak lama memang, hanya membutuhkan waktu 15 menit untuk sampai di sana. Luhan memasuki gedung setelah ia bertanya pada seorang satpam disana. Tak banyak memnag pendaftar sepertinya. Karena ini hanyalah lowongan pekerjaan untuk menjadi seorang OB di perusahaan ini.

Luhan di interview sekitar 10 menit oleh kepala OB di perusahaan ini. Dan disana juga ia langsung diberi pengumuman jika ia diterima. Luhan telah resmi diterima menjadi seorang OB di perusahaan tersebut. Dan berdasarkan dari cv yang ia buat, jika Luhan pernah bekerja juga menjadi seorang OB di salah satu supermarket, juga pernah menjadi seorang barista di sebuah cafe. Luhan akhirnya ditempatkan di OB bagian pembuatan minuman. Dan dia kana resmi bekerja mulai besok pagi. Dengan senang hati ia berjalan keluar gedung tersebut untuk meninggalkan gedung dan berjalan menuju halte bis untuk pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun sampai di lobby perusahaannya. Dia berjalan dengan penuh wibawanya menuju ke lift pribadi miliknya. Berjalan cepat di iringi sekertaris pribadinya kim Myungsoo atau yang akrab di panggil L. Sekertarisnya mengoceh panjang lebar mengenai jadwalnya hari ini. Mengingatkan sang CEO mengenai jadwal rapat dan pertemuaanya dengan beberapa petinggi perusahaan untuk bekerja sama.

Sehun hanya sesekali merespon sang sekertaris dengan hanya bergumam sambil terus berjalan. Fokusnya hanya menatap ke arah depan tanpa memperdulikan karyawannya menunduk hormat kearahnya. Stelan jas hitam membalut tubuh atletisnya dengan apiknya. Namun, seluruh raganya seketika terhenti ketika kedua mata elang nan tajam menangkap banyangan seorang namja yang amat ia kenal dalam memori otaknya hingga menciptakan letupan tepat mengenai hatinya. Bahkan L sang sekertarin harus menghentikan langkah beriringan di belakang sang CEO dan sedikit terkejut.

Seorang namja yang sangat Sehun kagumi bahkan ia memberikan hatinya hanya untuk namja tersebut selama bertahun-tahun. Tubuhnya masi terdiam, sorotan mata tajam itu hanya menatap kosong kedepan, karena otaknya sdang mencerna mengenai sosok yang baru saja ia lihat tersebut. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Hingga sang seketaris menyadarkannya karena sebuah panggilan namanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Sajang-nim!" Untuk kesekian kalinya sang sekertaris memanggil sang CEO berusaha menariknya dari pemikiran kusut yang tiba-tiba ia dapatkan.

"Ah, ne sekertaris Kim?" Sehun tersentak kaget mendengar panggilan sang sekertaris.

"Adakah yang mengganggu fikiran adana sajang-nim?" Sekertarisnya bertanya karena sedikit heran mengapa sang CEO ini tiba-tiba berhenti dan melamun.

"Em, sepertinya aku harus keluar dulu. Ada berkas yang tertinggal dirumah." Elaknya ketika sang sekertaris yang sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Ah begitu, baiklah kalau begitu biar saya saja yang mengambilkan berkas tersebut, Oh sajang?" Serunya berniat membantu sang CEO nya tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, berkas itu masih digunakan untuk lusa. Hanya belum selesai aku kerjakan. Dan sebenarya aku berniat membawanya hari ini untuk ku selesaikan. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa karena aku lupa membawanya. Jadi tidak perlu kau mengambilnya. Biar nanti aku selesaikan itu di rumah." Sehun mengeluarkan argument dan sedikit bumbu-bumbu omong kosong sebenarnya perihal berkas tersebut. Padahal yang membuatnya seketika terhenti berjalan kea rah lift pribadinya hanyalah karena ia menangkap seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan orang yang ia cintai.

"Kalau begitu kita harus berjalan ke ruangan anda, Oh sajangnim. Karena 20 menit lagi aka nada rapat akhir bulan." Skertaris Kim mengingatkan kembali jadwalnya hari ini.

"Baiklah." Sehun kembali berjalan menuju lift pribadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Yixing dan Suho menjalani rutinitas layaknya dokter pada umumnya. Bukan maksud meninggalkan kewajiban untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Luhan. Tapi mereka juga memiliki pekerjaan lain selain melakukan penelitian dengan professor Jung. Setiap satu atau dua minggu sekali Suho mengirimkan data hasil cek up kesehatan Luhan dan calon bayinya kepada sang professor yang sedang bekerja di luar negeri. Mengirimi hasil scene nan calon bayi Luhan. Di foto itu juga masih telihat kecil dan dengan sedikit mengelabuhi professor Jung mengenai jumlah janin yang sebebnarnya. Suho mengambil gambar scene gambar janin tersebut dari arah yang berbeda. Sehingga hanya akan terlihat satu janin saja. Mungkin untuk sekarang gambar itu bisa dikelabuhi lantaran ukurannya yang masih kecil. Tapi tidak untuk bulan-bulan berikutnya ketika janin itu bertambah besar.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ceklung," gagal becksound nada pesan ponsel_ Sehun.

Sehun malam itu sedang fokus mengerjakan laporan yang tertuda karena tadi pagi ia sempat lupa membawanya. Fokusnya seketika terpecah ketika mendengar bunyi pesan masuk dari ponselnya. Dengan segera ia mengecek pesan tersebut. Dan terpampang dilayar posel tersebut adalah pesan dari sang Eomma. Dengan santainya di membuka pesan tersebut. Matanya langsung saja tertampar sebuah foto yang membuat sistim kerja otaknya sedikit melemah. Terpampang jelas sebuah foto yang berlatarkan warna hitam, tapi jika diperjelas lagi ada sebuah titik kecil seukuran kacang berada di tengah-tengahnya. Hatinya sedikit meletup bahagia. Tangannya meraba pelan pada layar ponselnya tersebut. Hatinya sedikit bergetar dengan gambar yang ia lihat kini. DIbawah tertera pesan dari sang eomma.

 _"Ini foto calon cucuku yang masih berumur satu bulan lebih. Aku tak sabar segera menimangnya."_

Sehun benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang bahkan tak sanggup ia deskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Hatinya benar-benar berdebar, menghangat dan berbagai perasaan bahagia melihat foto scene calon bayinya yang masih berbentuk janin berumur satu bulan lebih. Tak luput juga perasaan marahnya yang ikut mengeringi rasa bahagiannya. Pasalnya ia begitu marah dengan tindakan sang Eomma yang dengan seenaknya menyewa rahim seseorang hanya untuk keinginanannya mendapatkan seorang cucu. Setelah sebelumnya dengan keras kepala berusaha menjodohkan dirinya dengan beberapa putri dari beberapa kolega perusahaan. Tapi Sehun selalu menolak dan berkata jika umurnya masihlah muda untuk menikah.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya. Seperti biasa Luhan akan berada sendirian di rumah. Sedangkan Yixing dan Suho berangkat kerja. Dan begitu mereka berdua berangkat. Luhan bergegas juga untuk berangkat. Ini adalah hari pertamanya kerja. Maka ia bersiap dan berangkat. Beruntunglah jam kerja Luhan itu pukul delapan pagi sampai dengan pukul empat sore karena memang Luhan adalah pekerja baru. Sedangkan Yixing dan Suho memang selalu berangkat pukul tujuh pagi hingga pukul delapan malam. Itupun tergantung keadaan di rumah sakit. Bahkan sering pulang terlambat dari jam kerja mereka. Luhan bergegas berjalan ke halte bis yang tak jauh dari tempat yang kini ia tinggali bersama Yixing dan Suho.

Perjalanan memakan waktu 15 menit sampai ke perusahan tersebut. Perusahaan terkenal dalam bidang property bernama OH CORP. Luhan langsung menuju ke ruang ganti OB yang telah ditunjukkan kemarin. Membuka lokernya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju OB yang bertugas membuat minuman. Karena memang baju pekerja disini sebenanrya memiliki model yang sama layaknya OB biasanya. Yang membedakan hanyalah warnanya antar OB per bagian. Seperti saat ini Luhan menggunakan seragam OB berwarna biru yang berarti itu seragam untuk OB bagian pengantar dan pembuat minuman.

Luhan bersiap keluar dari ruang ganti pegawai dan berjalan menuju ke dapur. Disana Luhan yang masih baru bersama teman-teman yang lain Luhan diberi pekerjaan membuat atu meracik minuman. Kepala OB bagian ini bernama Kim Jongdae. Dia dengan telaten mengajari Luhan dan pegawai baru lainnya bagaimana cara membuat dan meracik minuman. Luhan begitu cepat belajar apa yang telah di ajarkan oleh Kepala OB tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu bekerja Luhan menikmati setiap pekerjaan membuat minuman untuk staf perusahaan. Tak jarang ia mengantarkan minuman tersebut ke ruangan langsung. Yap.. karena itulah pekerjaannya. Tak sedikitpun Luhan mengeluh. Sebenarnya ia sedikit khawatir di awal ia melamar pekerjaannya. Alas utama adalah bayi kembarnya. Tapi lambat laun bayi kembarnya ini seperti mengerti pekerjaan eommanya. Mereka seakan mengerti dan tidak pernah membuat Luhan kesusahan dalam setiap paginya. Bahkan saat bekerja pun Luhan merasa lebih bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Hoek..hoek..hoek…"_ Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi.

Seorang pria jakung nan tampan dengan surai coklat pekat dan kulit bak albino. Bisa ditebak itu adalah Oh sehun. Ia sedang berusaha memuntahkan entah apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin muntahkan. Padahal semalam ia bahkan belum sempat mengisi perutnya. Dan sekarang perutnya bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dan yang keluar hanyalah cairan bening bernama ludah. Di sudah berdiri di depan wastafel selama hampir satu setengah jam hanya untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening tersebut. Kepalanya pening, dan tubuhnya merasa lemas. Setelah dirasa rasa mualnya meredah Sehun mencuci muka dan berniat membatalkan acara mandinya. Ia merasa lemas, dan sepertinya demam.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama bekerja menjadi seorang OB. Luhan mendapat seorang teman baru bernama Byun Bekhyun. Yang juga sama-sama pegawai baru seperti dirinya. Hanya bedanya Baekhyun merupakan OB bagaian pengantar berkas. Dengan warna seragam hijau. Entah bagaimana Luhan bisa berkenanlan dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena Baekhyun sendiri adalah seorang yang ramah bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu ramah dan mudah bergaul. Dan saat makan siang Luhan akan makan siang bersama dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ceklek"_ Bunyi pintu terbuka.

Menampilkan sang sekertaris datang dengan sebuah tas erja ditangan. Pagi-pagi sekali Sehun menghubungi sekertaris Kim untuk memberitahukan karena hari ini dia tiidak bisa masuk kerja karena sakit. Karena itu pagi ini dia segera mengunjungi sang CEO. Sekertaris Kim datang untuk meminta tanda tangan penting perihal pekkerjaan yang memang sangat penting juga tanda tangan berkas tersebut tidak mungkin bisa di wakilkan oleh siapapun.

Usai mendapatkan tanda tangan dari sang CEO. Sekertaris Kim segera beranjak dari rumah Sehun. Dan akan mengabarkan kepada sang Wakil CEO yaitu Tuan Park Chanyeol untuk menggatikan pekerjaan Sang CEO karena ia sedang sakit. Dan perlu kalian tahu, sii wakil CEO atau bisa dibilang direktur perusahaan ini adalah sahabat karib sang CEO. Oleh karena itu Sehun begitu mempercayai Direktur Park menangani perusahaan saat ia ada kepentingan atau saat ia sakit seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Terimakasih sayang-sayang ku. Kalian begitu pengertian sekali tidak rewel dan membuat eomma kesusahan saat bekerja."_ Batinnya.

Luhan mengusap perunya sambil tersenyum. Karena bayi kembarnya di dalam sana seharian ini tidak berulah dengan membuat dirinya mual dan pusing. Ia sedang makan siang bersama sahabat barunya Baekhyun di sebuah kedai mie yang letaknnya bersebelahan dengan tempat kerjanya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Annyeong reader-nim semua.**

 **Mian, Chapter ini HunHan belom bisa ketemu.**

 **Sebenernya sih mau aku temuin.**

 **Tapi, ku pikir akan terlalu panjang kalo aku nemuin HunHan di chapter ini.**

 **So, mungkin chapter depan mereka ketemu.**

 **Jangan kecewa ya.**

 **Chapter depan aku janji bikin yg sweet2 kok.**

 **Oh iya. Sedikit cerita.**

 **Aku minggu depan udah mulai KKN bareng adek2 _emes._**

 **Bisa kasih saran apa yang harus ku bawa?**

 **Cz aku rada bingung, nih.**

 **Tempat KKN ku itu cuman berjarak 30 menit dari kos ku sekarang.**

 **Hehehe…**

* * *

 **10/07/** **2018**


	9. Chapter 8

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Terimakasih sayang-sayang ku. Kalian begitu pengertian sekali tidak rewel dan membuat eomma kesusahan saat bekerja."_ Batinnya.

Luhan mengusap perutnya sambil tersenyum. Karena bayi kembarnya di dalam sana seharian ini tidak berulah dengan membuat dirinya mual dan pusing. Ia sedang makan siang bersama sahabat barunya Baekhyun di sebuah kedai ramen yang letaknnya bersebelahan dengan tempat kerjanya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

* * *

Pagi menjelang siang, eomma Sehun datang ke rumah sang putra setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Sehun tengah sakit dan tidak masuk kerja. Ia sampai di depan pintu rumah sang putra dan dengan lancarnya jemari-jemari lentik itu memencet beberapa digit angka password rumah tersebut. Sehun sebenarnya lebih memilih tinggal di rumahnya sendiri yaitu rumah orang tuannya ketimbang tinggal disini. Namun karena alasan tertentu seperti jarak antara rumah dengan kantornya lumayan jauh. Sehingga Sehun akhirnya memilih untuk membeli rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga mewah. Tapi cukup elegan segi penataannya juga gaya arsitekturnya.

Rumah dengan berisikan dua kamar, ruang tamu, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tv, ruang kerja, dan sebuah ruang keluarga ang tidak terlalu besar dengan dilengkapi sebuah garasi mobil dan taman dengan sebuah pohon dan ayunan besi dipelatarannya. Rumah bernuansa elegan dengan cat berdominasi silver dan beberapa wallpaper dinding bercorak menghiasi dinding ruang tamu. Dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan teknologi rumah pintar.

Meskipun sebenarnya Sehun akan pulang tiap bulannya ke rumah utama yaitu rumah orang tuannya. Alasanya lainnya kenapa ia harus pulang tiap bulaannya adalah karena Sehun sangat tau eommanya pasti akan kesepian dirumah besarnya. Meskipun begitu sang eomma juga tak pernah lelah untuk sering mengunjunginya setiap waktu. Apalagi seperti saat ini, saat sang sekertaris Sehun memberitahu kalau sang CEO tidak bisa masuk kerja dikarenakan sakit. Sang eomma langsung saja meminta pak Han seorang supir pribadi keluarga Oh tersebut mengantarnya ke rumah sang anak semata-wayangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah pria termuda di dalam hidupnya. Ia segera memasukkan beberapa digit angka password yang sangat ia hafal. Dan begegas ke arah kamar sang putra.

"Sehunnie sayang. Bagaimana keadaan mu, nak?" Seru sang eomma begitu ia sampai di kamar sang putra bungsunya.

"Uh, eomma. Apa yang eomma lakukan disini?" Sehun terbangun setelah mendengar suara panggilan sang eomma.

"Eomma hanya ingin menjengukmu, nak? Sekertarismu tadi mengabari eomma, kalau kau tidak bisa masuk kerja karena sakit." Eomma Sehun dengan santainya duduk tepat di sebelah Sehun berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja eomma. Dan aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri eomma." Dengan suara sedikit dipaksakan ia menjawab sang eomma. Ketika sekali ia sedang menahan diri dari sakitnya.

"Tapi eomma kan hanya ingin tahu keadaan mu saja." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya tepat ke dahi sang putra bungsu untuk mengecek apakah Sehun ini demam atau tidak.

"Hems, baiklah-baiklah eomma. Aku sekarang merasa pusing dan mual. Dan mungkin sedikit demam. Jadi biarkan aku beristirahat agar pusing dikepalaku ini hilang, eomma." Sedikit menepis secara halus. Sehun menaruh turun tangan sang eomma berharap eommanya berhenti memeriksa kondisinya. Kemudian menjelaskan apa sebebnarnya yang dirasakan dirinya sekarang agar eommanya ini menghilangkan wajah khawatirnya itu.

"Kau pasti belum makan kan? Kalau begitu eomma akan membuatkan mu bubur ne." Sedikit mengerti dengan kebiasaan putranya ini. Sang eomma akhirnya mengalah dan beranjak dari kamar sang putra

"Terserah eomma saja." Sehun berusaha mengabaikan eommanya itu, dan kembali beristirahat.

Sepeninggalnya sang eomma ke dapur untuk membuatkan buburnya. Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuh nya ke atas ranjang king size nya. Berharap dengan istirahat sejenak pusing dan mualnya akan mereda.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung. Ini makan punyak ku. Sepertinya kau masih lapar." Sambil menyodorkan setengah ramen nya ke arah Luhan.

Baekhyun adalah sahabat baru Luhan, Ia begitu takjub dengan kondisi cara makan Luhan. Luhan makan begitu lahap hanya dengan semangkok ramen saja. Dan dalam sekejap mangkok itu bersih tak bersisa. Sepertinya Luhan masih terlihat lapar. Padahal Baekhyun masih baru beberapa suap merasakan ramen miliknya ini. Terlihat ketika Baekhyun akan menyuapkan ramen miliknya dengan sumpit kedalam mulutnya. Ternyata Luhan tengah memperhatikan dengan mata berbinar. Karena hal itu membuat hati Baekhyun tersentuh. Membuat Baekhyun menghentikan makannya. Ia kemudian menaruh suapan ramen di ujung sumpitnya kembali ke dalam mangkoknya. Lalu menggeser mangkok ramennya untuk pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan senang hati dan semangat. Dan dengan lahapnya ia memakan mangkuk ramen yang ke dua itu hingga habis tak terisisa. Entah mengapa hanya dengan melihat Luhan makan, malah membuat Baekhyun sudah merasa kenyang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemarin Sehun memang jatuh sakit, hingga membuat sang eomma khawatir. Sampai-sampai nyonya Oh datang sendiri ke rumahnya. Yap.. tepat di apartemen sang putra bungsunya itu. Ia merawat Sehun yang sedang sakit itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Beruntung setelah istirahat hampir dua hari lalu Sehun bisa sembuh dan memulai aktifitanya kembali ke kantornya. Setelah sempat mengabaikan segudang aktifitas kantornya yang begitu padat merayap selama ia sakit.

Tak seperti pemimpin perusahaan yang lain. Sehun adalah orang yang disiplin, juga keras dalam melakukan segala aktifitasnya. Hingga seluruh pekerja sangat menjaga kedisiplinan bekerja di perusahaan milik Sehun ini. Rutinitas datang lebih awal adalah suatu kebiasaan Sehun ketika datang ke kantornya ini. Tak jarang beberapa staf OB kebersihan benar-benar bekerja keras membersihkan kantor ini di pagi buta. Mengingat sang CEO mereka ini sering datang lebih awal dari jam-jam kantornya.

Pagi itu Sehun sampai di perusahaannya tepat pukul 07.00 KST. Ketika kedua mata tajamnya melirik sekilas pada jam tangan yang melingkar tepat di pergelangan tangan yang kokoh itu. Tentu saja tak lupa ia didampingi sang sekertaris yang juga disiplin dalam pekerjaanya yaitu sekertaris Kim. Sebenarnya, aktifitas kantor ini dimulai pada jam 08.00 KST. Sehingga di jam segini yang akan didapati hanyalah beberapa OB dengan bagian masing-masing mengerjakan tugasnya dengan tanggung jawab. Oleh karena itu perusahaan masihlah sepi. Karena orang-orang yang bekerja disana belumlah hadir atu bisa dikatakan sampai di jam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kantor saat itu masihlah sangat pagi. Terlihat beberapa OB sedang berkerja pada bagian masing-masing. Entah itu mengepel, mengelap kaca, menyiram tanaman dan masih banyak hal yang dilakukan oleh mereka dengan penuh semangat. Sehingga tampak beberapa orang berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukannya sendiri. Dan ketika diketahui sang CEO atau pemilik dari perusahaan ini ada di sini pada jam itu juga. Seketika mereka menghentikan sejenak dari pekerjaan yang sedang mereka lakukan, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda hormat terhadap seorang pemimpin. Sesekali menyapa sang CEO ketika ia berada dihadapan mereka. Meskipun tak akan ada balasan apapun yang diperoleh dari CEO nya tersebut.

Seperti halnya salah seorang namja mungil ini. Ia melakukan pekerjaannya dengan penuh semangat setiap harinya. Namja berperawakan mungil. Mungkin itu yang bisa digambarkan dari namja ini. Apalagi mata rusanya itu. Yang menjadi ciri khas darinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Namja yang baru dua minggu kira-kira bekerja sebagai seorang asisten OB bagian pembuat minuman di perusahaan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Namja yang melakukan pekerjaannya dengan penuh semangat dan gembira melakukan pekerjaan tersebut.

Kali ini Luhan sedang berjalan menuju ke arah lift pekerja yang terletak di sebelah eskalator pegawai disana. Dan jangan lupakan napan yang sedang dipegang kuat-kuat oleh kedua tangan mungilnya itu. Dengan beberapa gelas yang memiliki asap mengepul di atas tiap-tiap gelasnya. Gelas-gelas tersebut berisikan sebuah cairan pekat berwarna hitam yang memiliki aroma khas dari minuman tersebut. Rasa pahit yang akan tercecap oleh lidah orang-orang yang merasakan cairan dalam gelas tersebut. Minuman ini merupakan minuman favorit orang-orang disini. Apalagi kalau bukan kopi hitam favorit orang-orang disini.

Mengantar kopi adalah hal yang menjadi rutinitsnya paginya setiap hari selama ia bekerja disini selama hampir sabulan ini. Luhan diterima menjadi salah satu OB di bagian pembuatan minuman karena kalau boleh di ingatkan kembali. Kalau dulunya Luhan pernah bekerja disalah satu kafe menjadi sorang barista. Maka dari itu Luhan mendaftar menjadi seorang OB bagian pembuatn minuman di perusahaan ini. Dan beruntungnya baru beberapa waktu yang lalu ia ditrima bekerja di perusahaan ini.

Memang hampir beberapa minggu ini mengantarkan minuman pekat berwana hitam itu ke meja-meja staf pegawai kantor disana adalah sebagai pekerjaan utama Luhan. Tak jarang beberapa staf pegawai disana memuji dirinya karena kopi yang ia buat memiliki rasa yang nikmat. Padahal menurut Luhan sendiri ia membuat kopi juga sama seperti membuat kopi pada umumnya. Tapi entah mengapa menurut orang yang meminumnya itu, cita rasa kopi yang dibuat Luhan itu berbeda dari yang lain.

Luhan begitu hati-hati dalam membawa nampan berisikan kopi panas tersebut. Karena takut-takut jika ia akan bertindak ceroboh saat membawa nampan berisi kopi panas ini sampai-sampai tumpah kemana-mana. Sunggu suatu bayangan yang tak ingin ia lalui. Maka ia pasti akan dimarihi habis-habisan karena mempahkan kopi panans tersebut tentu saja oleh kepala Staf OB bagian pembuat dan pengantar minuman. Lebih-lebih Luhan akan dipecat. Itu adalah hal yang sunggu sangat dihindari Luhan dan atak ingin ia bayangkan. Sehingga dengan langkah pelannya ia berjalan menuju ke lift yang memang digunakan untuk para OB.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan kearah pintu besar perusahaannya. Sedangkan kedua mata elangnya yang begitu tajam masih fokus ke arah depan. CEO tampan ini memang dikenal sebagai seorang yang tegas, disiplin dan keras. Karena ketegasan dan kedisiplinanya dalam memimpin ini sehingga mampu membawa perusahaan yang telah didirikan sang Appa kian berkembang pesat.

Langkahnya segera saja berjalan menuju ke sebuah eskalator yang tersedia disana. Sebuah eskalator itu berada tepat di tengah-tenga ruangan itu. Tepatnya berdekatan dengan lobby kantor tersebut. Memang bukan hal yang asing lagi untuk melihat pemilik perusahaan mereka itu berdiri menaiki eskalator tersebut. Ketika sedang berjalan seperti ini. Maka seluruh staf pekerja maupun OB yang ada disana menghentikan sejenak pekerjaan maupun aktifitas yang sedang mereka lakukan. Dan kemudian menunjukkan rasa hormatnya dengan menunduk saat Sehun dan rombingannya lewat dihadapan mereka. Sehun hanya akan memasang wajah datar tak berekpresi tanpa ada keinginan membalas mereka. Sedangkan Sang sekertaris memberikan kode kepada para staf pekerja untuk melamjutkan aktifitas yang mereka lakukan begitu sepeniggalnya Sehun dari hadapan mereka.

Entah mengapa hari ini ia malah ingin menaiki tangga berjalan tersebut. Padahal sebenarnya Sehun memiliki lift pribadi yang memang dikhususkan untuknya dan beberapa investor atau tamu yang datang ke perusahaannya itu. Bentuk lift yang elegan karena jelas saja. Lift pribadi Sehun memiliki kaca tembus pandang yang langsung saja mengarah ke penjuru kantor perusahaannya ini. Sehingga dari atas sana Sehun dapat melihat langsung bagaimana para staf pekerja dalam bekerja.

Sebenarnya eskalator ini digunakan untuk umum. Ya maksudnya eskalator ini digunakan oleh seluruh pekerja yang ada di perusahaan ini. Sehun sendiri sebenarnya jarang untuk menaiki lift pribadinya tersebut. Kecuali memang ada kepentingan lain. Selebihnya ia malah menikmati menggunakan eskalator ini. Dan tak lupa sang sekertaris dengan setia berjalan mengikuti sang CEO dari belakang.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah pelan dari kedua kaki mungilnya. Luhan berjalan dengan hati-hati sambil membawa nampan yang penuh cangkir kopi yang mengepul tadi. Kedua mata rusanya sesekali memperhatikan arah depan. Juga melirik cangkir kopi yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. Sehingga fokusnya terbagi antara memegang nampa, juga berjalan lurus ke depan. Sebenranya focus utama Luhan malah jatuh pada nampa yang ia bawa. Sehingga ia tidak menyadari keadaan di depan sana terdapat segerombolan orang yang sangat penting juga sangat disegani oleh seluruh pekerja yang ada di perusahaan ini.

Luhan berniat membawa nampan penuh cangkir berisikan kopi panas tersebut menuju ke lantai atas. Sehingga ia harus menggunakan sebuah lift pekerja yang memang biasah ia gunakan maupun staf pekerja lain gunakan. Letaknya tak jauh dari eskalator disana. Hingga tanpa disadari Luhan telah melangkah di atas sebuah lantai yang masih basah karena baru saja di pel. Namun, pijakan yang kurang pasti membuatnya jatuh terpeleset dan terdorong ke depan. Dan tanpa sadar ia sedikit mengeluarkan teriakan karena terkejut. Hingga beberapa cangkir gelas yang berisikan kopi panas tadi seakan ikut terlempar ke depan dan melayang sebelum mendarat bebas di lantai kramik yang keras. Sekarang lantai kramik putih itu telah berubah dengan penuh corak hitam akibat tumpahan kopi panas tadi beserta pecahan-pecaha cangkirnya. Luhan jatuh terjerembab ke depan dengan tangan menyangga tubuhnya lebih dulu ketika jatuh tadi. Sehingga ia masihlah baik-baik saja tanpa luka, hanya rasa syok yang ia rasakan.

Namun ada satu hal yang menganjal ketika kedua manik rusa itu menatap lantai di depan sana. Tepat berjarak kurang lebih satu meter dari tempatnya terjatuh. Terdapat sepasang sepatu hitam yang juga ikut ternoda oleh tumpahan kopi yang ia bawa tadi. Kedua mata rusa itu kemudian mndongak ke atas dengan kedua mata rusa yang begitu polos. Luhan begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia dapati di hadapannya kini. Bukan suatu keberuntungan ia bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dan tak sedikit pun Luhan membayangkan bertemu dengan sang CEO perusahaannya itu dengan cara seperti ini.

Sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam yang kini memiliki corak karena tumpahan kopi yang tak sengaja mengenai sepatu itu adalah milik sang CEO perusahaan yang beberapa kali dibicarakan oleh beberapa OB saat berada di ruang istirahat. Dari gossip yang dia dengar bahwa CEO perusahaannya ini memiliki paras yang tampan, juga bertubuh tegap bak model majalah unggulan. Namun dia memiliki sikap yang disiplin, dingin dan tegas, juga keras. Seketika Luhan menelat bulat-bulat ludahnya. Karena ia benar-benar gugup sebentar lagi pastinya dia akan dipecat.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan." Luhan segera mmbangunkan dirinya dan menghampiri sang CEO muda tersebut. Sambil membungkuk memohon maaf dengan tindakan yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Luhan berniat maju dan berjongkok untuk membersihkan sepatu sang CEO muda dengan sebuah lap yang ia bawa. Sambil menggosok sepatu sang CEO Luhan terus berguman maaf. Sedangkan CEO nya hanya diam dan datar melirik apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan dengan sepatunya yang telah kotor tersebut. Hingga sang sekertaris segera menghampiri Luhan dan menyruhnya menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kumohon berhentilah." Seru Sekertaris Kim untuk meminta Luhan behenti.

"Maaf kan saya, Sajangnim." Luhan tetap kekeh mengelap noda kopi di sepatu sang CEO tersebut.

Hingga Sehun sang CEO malah merunduk dan ikut bejongkok. Kemudian tangannya terarah memegang kedua lengan Luhan yang sedang berusaha membersihkan node kopi tersebut dengan lap yang ia punya.

"Berhentilah." Sehun menyuruh OB yang tak lain adalah Luhan ini untuk berhenti.

Seketika itu kedua manik rusa Luhan bertemu pandang dengan sang CEO yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Namun dengan segera Luhan memalingkan pandangannya ke bawah. Sehun kemudian membawanyan untuk berdiri

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **24/09/2018**

 **gw revisi lagi.**

 **Revisi 05/10/2018**


	10. Chapter 9

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

* * *

 ** _Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!_**

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kumohon berhentilah." Seru Sekertaris Kim untuk meminta Luhan berhenti.

"Maaf kan saya, Sajangnim." Luhan tetap kekeh mengelap noda kopi di sepatu sang CEO tersebut.

Hingga Sehun sang CEO malah merunduk dan ikut bejongkok. Kemudian tangannya terarah memegang kedua lengan Luhan yang sedang berusaha membersihkan node kopi tersebut dengan lap yang ia punya.

"Berhentilah." Sehun menyuruh OB yang tak lain adalah Luhan ini untuk berhenti.

Seketika itu kedua manik rusa Luhan bertemu pandang dengan sang CEO yang tak lain adalah Sehun. Namun dengan segera Luhan memalingkan pandangannya ke bawah. Sehun kemudian membawanya untuk berdiri.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **9**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu sapa. Namun dengan segera mata si namja yang bekerja sebagai OB tersebut memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sedangkan Kedua obsidian tajam itu sedikit membola karena merasa terkejut dengan pandangan yang dia dapati. Seketika itu ia melepaskan genggaman erat pada kedua lengan seseorang dihadapannya tersebut. Jantungnya dengan cepat berdenyut serta darahnya kian memompa dengan derasnya. Apa yang ia dapati ini bukanlah hal biasa.

Bahkan hal ini adalah apa yang telah lama ia harapakan namun tak pernah ia bayangkan untuk benar-benar tewujud. Seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak bisa melupakan seorang yang sangat penting dalam hidupnya juga masa lalunya. Dan orang yang sangat penting itu adalah seseorang yang sama dengan wajah yang selalu ia ingatnya. Dan wajah itu baru saja ia dapati kembali tepat didepan matanya. Dan dihadapannya sekarang adalah seseorang yang diam-diam dirindukannya.

Kedua obsidian milikinya tak akan mungkin salah mengakap wajah yang begitu ia kenali. Sedangkan namja yang berseragam OB perusahanannya ini seketika tertunduk sambil tetap menggumamkan kata 'maaf' dengan lirih. Sehun hanya diam dan menghela nafas dengan teratur begitu ia sanggup mengendalikan degupan jantungnya yang menggila dengan masih tetap memandangi seseorang dihadapannya ini.

Tak berapa lama seorang kepala bagian OB perusahaannya datang tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri mereka. Ia segera datang begitu mendengar salah seorang pekerjannya melakukan kesalahan.

"Tolong maafkan dia Sajanim. Dia masih baru bekerja disini. Saya akan segera memecatnya." Ucap sang kepala bagian OB begitu saja di hadapan sang CEO begitu tahu pegawai barunya membuat kesalahan yang menurutnya begitu fatal.

Luhan yang mendengar hal itu hanya tertunduk diam. Tanpa bisa menyangkal kesalahannya ataupun membela hanya tertunduk bagaikan seorang pencuri yang tertangkap basah di depan majikannya. Sedangkan Sehun di bantu sang sekertaris menangani permasalah kecil di pagi hari ini.

Sang kepala Ob tersebut dengan segera menggeret Luhan untuk mundur beberapa langkah dari sang CEO di ikuti skertaris CEOnya. Terjadi obrolan ringan antara sang sekertaris dengan kepala bagian OB perusahaanya tersebut untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Tak sedikit Sehun melirik ke gerombolan mereka. bahwa namja yang sangat ia kenali sebagai orang itu ( _kenalannya_ ) sedang dimarahi oleh sang kepala OB tersebut. Dan setetes air mata yang jatuh begitu saja dari wajah itu berhasil ditangkap oleh sepasang mata tajamnnya. Terlihat sekali kepala pelayannya itu terus-terusn memarahi namja itu.

Sehun menghela nafanya dalam-dalam beranjak untuk menghentikan obrolan tersebut, karena menurutnya hal ini bukanlah hal yang penting. Namun menjadi begitu penting untuk Sehun ketika ia dihadapkan dengan seorang namja yang berada disana. Hatinya entah mengapa sedikit sakit saat melihat namja itu dimarahi sampai meneteskan air matanya.

"Suruh dia datang keruanganku setelah ini!" Sehun menghampiri mereka bertiga dan mengintruksikan agar namja yang baru saja menumpahkan kopi hingga mengenai sepatunya untuk datang ke rungannya.

"Ne Sajangnim."Begitu sahutan dari sang sekertaris setelah mendapat perintah langsung sang CEO.

Setelah itu Sehun segera melanjutkan perjalannya menuju ke ruangan miliknya yang berada di lantai paling atas gedung ini. Rungan itu tepat berada di lantai 12 gedung perusahaannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Luhan begitu sedih karena ia malah berakhir di marahi habis-habisan oleh bosnya. Bahkan pekerjaan yang baru ia dapatkan beberapa minggu yang lalu ini terancam hilang begitu saja karena jelas saja ia akan dipecat. Air matanya begitu dengan mudahnya meluncur bebas membasahi pipinya. Apalagi ketika ia malah dibentak dengan keras sepeninggalnya sang sekertari CEO perusahan tempatnya ia berkerja. Dan Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan sang kepala OB.

"Maafkan saya Kepala Kim. Saya tadi hiks .. benar-benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkan nampan tersebut. Lantai disana begitu licin. Dan saya tidak tahu kalau lantai tersebut baru saja selesai di pel." Mohon Luhan untuk memaafkan dirinya karena kejadian tadi merupakan murni ketidak sengajaannya. Bukan hal yang disengaja.

"Aku tidak peduli Luhan. Kau masihlah pegawai baru disini. Aku juga tidak bis berbuat apapun. Setelah ini segera bereskan barang-barang mu usai kau menemui Sajangnim." Si kepala OB tersebut menghela nafas dalam-dalam berusaha meredam amarahnya terhadap pegawai barunya tersebut. Entah kenapa ia merasa iba sebenarnya saat melihat namja cantik dihadapannya ini menangis sesenggukan setalah ia menegurnya dengan keras.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi, terimakasih banyak kepala Kim." Luhan tertunduk lesu dan beranjak dari hadapan sang Kepala OB. Namun langkahnya segera terhenti begitu sang Kepala Kim di belakangnya kembali memanggilnya.

"Em, Luhan. Aku akan mengirim gajimu yang pertama dan terakhir. Anggap saja sebagai pesangon mu, karena kau telah bekerja dengan baik selama beberapa minggu ini." Ucap Kepala Kim menjelaskan.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi Kepala Kim." Luhan mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi kepada atasannya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tiba begitu saja di rungannya dan dengan segera ia mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi kebesarannya. Ia segera menggeser laci teratas dari meja kerjannya dan mengeluarkan foto dengan bingkai yang terlihat sudah lama beserta fotonya. Ia menerawang jauh sambil meraba salah satu bagian foto dengan gamba seorang namja cantik disana. Dengan tanpa perintah ia malah menyunggingkan senyum dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Matanya masih menerawah jauh. Dan dengan tanpa di perintah mulutnya mengumamkan sebuah nama

 _"Akhirnya takdir mempertemukan lagi kita"_ dalam batinnya "Luhan hyung" terucap dari bibir nya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama datanglah sang sekertaris yang sebenarnya juga adalah sahabatnya itu masuk ke ruangan sang CEO. Sekertaris Kim segera saja menghampiri sang CEO yang sedang duduk tenang di kursi kebesarannya itu sambil kedua matanya fokus menatap layar laptop di depannya.

"Sajangnim, ini saya sudah mengambilkan sepatu ganti anda." Sang sekertaris berujar tentang sebuah kotak yang berisikan sepatu ganti untuk sang CEO.

"Letakkan saja di dekat kursi itu." Sehun hanya berujar singkat dan menunjuk tempat untuk meletakkan sepatu gantinya tersebut.

"Baik, Sajangnim." Sekertaris Kim segera beranjak menuju ke kursi yang di tunjuk oleh sang CEO tersebut. Dan meletakkan kotak tadi di kursi sana.

"Sekertaris Kim. Apa saja yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu ketika aku sakit?" Sehun ingin mendengar laporan mengenai pekerjaan di perushaannya yang tidak bisa dilaksanakannya secara penuh mengingat beberapa hari lalu dia sakit.

"Sebenarnya selama anda sakit beberapa hari lalu. Banyak agenda yang sedikit tertunda. Tapi saya sudah menyelesaikan hampir seluruhnya sesuai instruksi yang anda berikan. Untuk yang lain tidak bisa saya selesaikan sendiri karena beberapa proyek memerlukan kehadiran anda secara langsung." Sang Sekertaris melaporkan kegiatan-kegiatan yang ia lakukan menggantikan sang CEO selama sang CEO nya itu sakit beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Baiklah. Lalu apa saja jadwal ku untuk hari ini?" Sehun menanyakan perihal jadwal pekerjaannya hari ini.

"Hari ini hanya ada agenda penandatanganan kerjasama antara Perusahan OH Corp dengan Wu Galaxy Corp untuk kerjasama bisnis property ke di adakan di gedung auditorium pusat kantor ini sekitar pukul 7 malam. Selebihnya hanya agenda anda seperti sehari-hari." Beberapa jadwal Sehunyang telah dibacakan oleh Sekertaris Kim.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan mu." Sehun menyuruh sekertarisnya kembali pada pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Kepala Kim. Dan berakhir dengan keputusan yang membuat Luhan cukup sedih. Luhan segera berjalan menuju ke rungan sang CEO. Dari yang dia tahu, ruangan sang CEO ini berada di lantai teratas gedung ini. Sehingga Luhan langsung saja menekan tombol dengan angka 12. Tepat ke lantai teratas dan rungan sang CEO berada. Sebenarnya sedikit bingung juga menurut Luhan. Kenapa juga hanya karena permasalahan seperti ini. Sang CEO perusahaan ini harus ikut campur langsung turun tangan memecat dirinya. Bukankah hanya melalui kepala Kim selaku kepala OB nya saja itu sudah cukup. Dan tak ambil pusing lagi untuk Luhan . Karena pada akhirnya hari ini juga Luhan sudah dipastikan dipecat.

Begitu suara lift berdenting, yang menandakan lantai tujuan Luhan telah sampai. Pintu lift pun terbuka. Dengan gugup ia berjalan menuju ke seorang resepsionis di sana. Dia sepertinya harus memberikan laporan perihal kedatangannya dia ke ruangan sang CEO. Begitu sampai saja, Luhan langsung diajukan pertanyaan mengenai perihal mengapa ia ada disini. Dan beberapa pertanyaan sebelum sang resepsionis menelpon dan menanyakan 'apakah Luhan bisa masuk ke ruangan CEO perusahan ini ataukah tidak bisa'. Entah telpon itu diangakat oleh siapa. Tapi yang jelas telpon itu pastilah mengarah ke dalam ruangan Sang CEO di dalam sana. Terbukti begitu selesai resepsionis tersebut menelpon. Luhan dengan segera dipersilahkan masuk ke rungan CEO perusahaan ini.

.

.

.

.

 _"Kring…kring.."anggep dering telepon._

Sebelum sang sekertaris Kim sempat berbalik. Terdengar bunyi telepon di mejanya berdering. Dengan segera sekertaris Kim mengangkatnya.

"Oh, dia sudah berada sudah berada di sana? Baiklah, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Sajangnim." Sekertaris Kim diberitahu resepsionis di depan ruangan CEO nya tersebut. Jika ada seorang namja berpakaian OB yang mengatakan ingin bertemu dengan sang CEO. Karena itu juga perintah sang CEO.

"Siapa yang datang, Sekertaris Kim?" Tanya Sehun pada Sekertarisnya tersebut.

"Seorang pegawai yang tadi sempat menyiram sepatu anda tanpa sengaja, Sajangnim. Dan dia sudah berada di depan ruangan anda." Jawab Sekertaris Kim

"Kalau begitu suruh dia segera masuk." Seru Sehun dambil meneruskan pekerjaannya di layar laptop dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Silahkan masuk." Seorang yeoja resepsionis di depan ruangan Sang CEO itu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Yang dibalas Luhan dengan anggukan patuh saja.

Dengan langkah pelannya Luhan memasuki rungan Sang CEO perusahaan tempat ia bekerja sekarang. Dan jangan lupakan ini juga hari terakhinya ia bekerja di perusahaan ini sebagai OB.

"Silahkan." Sekertaris Kim mempersilahkan Luhan untuk mendekat hingga berada di depan meja Sehun (CEO).

".." Luhan yang mengerti langsung berjalan mendekat hingga berhenti di depan tak jauh dari meja Sehun.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Sajangnim." Ijin Sekertaris Kim untuk undur diri dari hadapan CEO nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeninggalnya Sekertaris Kim. Suasana begitu canggung dirasakan oleh Luhan. Karena di depan sana CEO nya sedang focus menatap layar laptop dihadapannya. Sejenak suara hening tercipta. Luhan tidak berani melihat langsung sang CEO. Sehun yang merasa telah mengabaikan seseorangn di depannya ini. Menghentikan aktifitasnya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk. Takut-takut ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Karena sekali lagi ia di ingatkan tadi oleh beberapa pegawai OB lainnya kalau CEO nya ini terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

Sehun kemudian berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya. Dan berjalan menuju ke arah Luhat tepat berjarak sekitar dua meter dari mejanya.

"Jadi, nama mu adalah…" Tanya Sehun memastikan kalau dugaannya ini tidak salah.

"Xi Luhan, Sajangnim." Jawab Luhan dengan gugup.

"Apakah kau tahu, mengapa kau di panggil kemari oleh ku?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tahu sajangnim. Saya dipanggil kesini karena kejadian tadi pagi. Dan saya pasti akan dipecat, di marahi, apa lagi akan disuruh ganti rugi terhadap sepatu anda yang tersiram kopi." Jawab Luhan dengan terus menunduk.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku lakukan." Sanggah Sehun.

Seketika Luhan mendongak menatap langsung ke wajah CEO nya itu yang sekarang berdiri tepat sekitar satu meter dari ia berdiri. Matanya yang sudah beralih sedikit membulat karena terkejut dengan sanggahan yang diberikan Sang CEO di depannya ini. Raut bingung terlihat jelas kini memenuhi wajah Luhan. Lalu segera membuang muka menunduk lagi, takut-takut menatap sang CEO secara langsung.

"Lalu, apa yang akan anda lakukan, Sajangnim?" Luhan kembali memastikan kenapa ia harus dipanggil ke ruangan ini.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menyapa mu, Luhan hyung." Sepenggal kalimat sapaan dilontarkan oleh Sehun. Karena hal itu kontan Luhan kembali memadang sang CEO didepannya ini dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"A-apa maksud anda Sajangnim?" Luhan kembali memastikan apa yang dia dengar ini bukan karena telinganya yang rusak.

"Apa kabar Luhan hyung? Ini aku Oh Sehun." Sehun dengan lancarnya menanyakan tentang kabarnya. Juga mengakui jika dirinya adalah Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang anda kata-…? Luhan menanyakan kembali pada Sehun namun segera di potong karena sepertinya Sehun akan menunjukkan sesuatu.

"Biar aku ingatkan kembali hyung." Sehun segera memutar tubuhnya berbalik.

"-kan." Potongan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menuju meja kebesarannya untuk mengambil sebuah kacamata baca yang ia miliki. Kemudian ia memakainya dan mulai mengacak rambutnya menjadi bentuk poni yang menutupi seluruh dahinya. Hal itu tak luput dari perhatian sepasang obsidian berbentuk rusa di hadapannya itu. Kemudian Sehun menghampiri Luhan lagi.

"Apakah kau benar-benar melupakan diriku jika seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun memastikan setelah merubah penampilannya lewat kacamata juga tatanan rambut yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Oh Se-hun?" Luhan begitu serasa djavu. Obsidian rusanya melebar karena begitu terkejut dengan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Kedua manik rusanya menelusuri wajah namja dihadapannya ini. Mencoba mencari celah dan menepis pendapatnya jika orang ini adalah orang yang sama saat SMA dulu. Seseorang namja yang begitu Luhan ingat karena mereka pernah dekat. Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka kehilangan kontak masing-masing.

"Ne, hyung. Apa kau masih mengingat ku?" Sehun mencoba menanyakan pada Luhan benarkah ia mengingat dirinya dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Gua Update cepet. Jadi apakah kalian senang? Cek this Out.**

 **06/10/** **2018**


	11. Chapter 10

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

"Apakah kau benar-benar melupakan diriku jika seperti ini?" Tanya Sehun memastikan setelah merubah penampilannya lewat kacamata juga tatanan rambut yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Oh Se-hun?" Luhan begitu serasa djavu. Obsidian rusanya melebar karena begitu terkejut dengan yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

Kedua manik rusanya menelusuri wajah namja dihadapannya ini. Mencoba mencari celah dan menepis pendapatnya jika orang ini adalah orang yang sama saat SHS dulu. Seseorang namja yang begitu Luhan ingat karena mereka pernah dekat. Namun tiba-tiba saja mereka kehilangan kontak masing-masing.

"Ne, hyung. Apa kau masih mengingat ku?" Sehun mencoba menanyakan pada Luhan benarkah ia mengingat dirinya dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah Luhan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **10**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

"Benarkah ini dirimu? Salah satu junior ku di SHS. Sehun? Benarkah itu?" Luhan kembali menanyakan apakah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar orang yang pernah ia kenal.

"Ne, hyung. Ini aku.. Sehun." Sehun membalas dengan mantap bahwa dia adalah orang yang sama seperti yang telah Luhan tebak.

Sehun memberikan senyuman tertampannya di hadapan sosok namja yang memang telah lama mencuri hatinya. Sedangkan namja dihadapannya kini memandang dengan mata berkaca-kaca, perasaan lega dan desiran halus memenuhi relung hatinya. Entah perasaan macam apa ini. Tapi Luhan merasakan perasaan yang membucah karena bertemu dengan salah seorang teman lama. Diisamping itu selain Luhan kembali bertemu dengan salah seorang yang ia kenal semasa SHS. Luhan begitu terkejut bahwa namja tampan dan berwibawa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah seorang CEO di tempat ia bekerja. Sungguh menurut Luhan dunia itu begitu sempit karena bisa bertemu lagi dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya, sedangkan harapan untuk dapat bertemu dengan teman lama hanyalah angan semata baginya.

Luhan mulai melangkah pelan ke arah namja di hadapannya ini. Pria dewasa yang begitu tampan juga gagah ini dulunya adalah seorang juniornya semasa SHS yang memiliki penampilan cupu layaknya kutu buku, karena Sehun memiliki kacamata bulat yang tidak menarik. Juga tatanan rambut yang begitu melengkapi untuk dikatakan seorang nerd. Bahkan tak jarang ia akan di bully oleh beberapa siswa berandalan di sekolahnya. Yang membuat jiwa penology seorang Xi Luhan tergoyahkan untuk menolong dan membantunya.

Begitu Luhan sampai dihadapan Sehun. Entah mengapa reflek tangan kanannya terangkat menuju ke pipi kiri Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun hanya malah bertambah senang ketika namja dihadapannya ini malah menyentuh pipi kirinya. Sadar atau tidak Luhan menyentuh pipi itu cukup lama. Dengan kedua mata rusanya menatap lekat wajah namja yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Ia meneliti tiap inchi wajah adik tingkatnya itu dengan seksama. Dimulai dari alis tebal dan hitam membuatnya terlihat garang, mungkin. Jatuh kepada sepasang mata tajam yang kini juga menatapnya begitu lekat dan tersembunyi dibalik kacamata yang sedang dipakainya. Kaca tembus padang itu bahkan tidak mengurangi tatapan tajamnya. Kedua mata rusa itu kembali bergulir ke arah hidung macung yang memang asli dimilikinya tanpa ada operasi atau apapun yang membuat hidung itu jatuh tegak dengan indahnya. Kembali lagi sepasang mata itu begulir turun tepat pada bibir merah, tipis nan runcing itu. Terlihat jelas bibir itu masih menyunggingkan senyum mempesonanya. Hingga mata rusa itu menangkap pemandangan dagu runcing dengan rahang tegas yang menampilkan sisi unik dari ketampanannya.

Selang beberapa waktu mereka masih dalam fikiran masing-masing. Begitu sadar, Luhan secara reflek melepaskan sentuhan tangannya pada pipi Sehun. Dan segera menunduk meminta maaf karena entah mengapa Luhan merasa tindakannya adalah kurang sopan meskipun mereka saling kenal. Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan karena tiba-tiba ia melepaskan setuhan telapak tangannya dan merunduk meminta maaf.

"Ah, mian. Em.. Sehu..n.. Sajang-nim." Luhan seketika melepaskan sentuhannya pada pipi Sehun ketika sadar tindakannya itu tidak sopan.

"Tenanglah, Luhan hyung. Disini juga hanya kita berdua. Dan aku tidak akan marah seperti tadi pagi." Sehun meyakinkan jika apa yang dilakukan Luhan terhadapnya tidak akan mendapatkan kemarah seperti yang terjadi tadi pagi.

"Em.. Tapi em.. Sajangnim, ini masih di jam dan lingkup kantor." Luhan kemudian menunduk takut-takut ia melakuan hal yang lancang kembali. Karena bagaimanapun seseorang yang berada di hadapannya kini tetaplah CEO tempat ia bekerja.

Beberapa saat suasan menjadi canggung. Sehun mencoba memecahkan keheningan dengan menayakan kabar Luhan.

"em, ya aku mengerti, Hyung, bagaimana kabar mu? Dan mengapa Hyung bisa sampai disini?" Sehun bertanya dengan penuh penasaran.

Sehun sangat mengingat jaman dulu ketika ia masih berada di SHS. Hyung ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Bahkan Luhan yang ia kenal adalah siswa yang sering mendapat juara pararel di sekolahnya. Lalu bagaimana Luhan yang sekarang berada dihadapannya ini menggunakan seragam OB perusahaanya. Itulah yang dipertanyakannya Sehun dalam fikirannya.

"Em, banyak hal terjadi setelah aku lulus SHS Sehun-ah." Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk. Akhirnya Luhan memanggil CEO dihadapannya ini tanpa canggung.

"Aku siap mendengarkan, Hyung." Entah mengapa Sehun ingin sekali mengetahui semuanya tetang Luhan. Dan bagaimana ia bisa berada disini. Bekerja sebagai OB di perusahaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketukan pintu mengitrupsi obrolan mereka berdua. Seketika mereka berhenti dengan topic yang sangat ingin Sehun ketahui terkait Luhan. Sebuah dorongan pintu terbuka menampakkan Sekertaris Kim yng masuk ke ruang sang CEO. Dan ketukan sepatu beradu dengan lantai ruangan itu menghampiri Sehun.

"Mohon maaf Sajangnim. Dua jam lagi akan ada rapat penting dengan investor dari Jepang." Sekertaris Kim mengingatkan kembali jadwal CEO nya tersebut.

"Ah benar juga. Apa kau telah menyiapkan berkas untuk rapat nanti?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Sekertaris Kim perihal beberapa berkas yang akan digunakan dalamrapat dengan investor nanti.

"Sudah Sajangnim." Jawab mantap oleh Sekertaris Kim.

Sehun kemudian melirik jam yang melingkar apik di tanan kirinya. Ia masih memiliki waktu kulang lebih satu jam untuk pergi sarapan pagi sepeti apa yang dilakukannya setiap hari. Pria mungil berseragam OB di depan mereka sedikit terabaikan. Ia hanya tetap berdiri menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku akan ke keluar sebentar untuk sarapan dan minum kopi pagi ku terlebih dahulu. Aku akan berada di ruang rapat lima belas menit sebelum rapat dimulai. Dan sekertaris kim, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menyambut investor tersebut. Tolong untuk sementara kau yang menyambut investor itu. Jangan lupa siapkan mobilku." Sambil melirik jam tangan di pegelangan tangan nya. Sehun mengintruksikan pada sang Sekertaris untuk lebih dulu menyambut investor itu. Karena dia akan menikmati sarapan paginya seperti biasanya. Dan tanpa bantahan Sekertarisnya melakukan permintaannya.

"Baik Sajangnim." Sekertarsnya menyetujui perintah sangn CEO.

Sehun yang merasa mengabaikan Luhan. Segera mengalihkan pendangannya kea rah Luhan. Dipandangnya dari sebrang, Luhan masih menunduk diam. Sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Paras hyung yang telah mencuri hatinya ini masih sama cantiknya dengan beberapa tahun lalu ketika terakhir ia bertemu dengnanya.

"Luhan." Sehun tiba-tiba memanggil Luhan. Sekertaris Kim hanya dia mengamati apa yang dilakukan CEO nya itu.

"Ah, ne Sajangnim." Luhan menyahuti dengan sedikit gugup.

"Kau ikut aku." Sehun menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Luhan dan membawanya berlalu begitu saja berjalan dihadapan sang Sekertaris keluar dari ruangnnya.

Sang sekertaris hanya menatap kepergian sang CEO dengan penuh tanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan tadi. Bahkan sang resepsionis ruangan Sehun ikut terkejut dengan keluarnya sang CEO sambil menggandeng seorang pria cantik berseragam OB.

Sampai di lorong menuju lift pribadi Sehun. Sehun sedikit memelankan ritme jalan mereka bedua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sajangnim. Kenapa menarik ku seperti ini?" Luhan bertanya karena dengan terkejut karena tarikan paksa dari Sehun sedari tadi. Bahkan tautan tangan itu tidak terlepas ingga sekarang.

"Kau harus ikut aku sarapan pagi hari ini." Seru Sehun tanpa melihat Luhan. Fokusnya masih tetap kedepan menuju ke lift pribadinya yang sebentar lagi mereka berdua capai.

Luhan mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes lebih lanjut. Karena genggaman tangan Sehun begitu erat. Disela langkah kaki yang beriringan itu. Luhan dapat melihat raut wajah seseorang di hadapannya ini dari samping. Sungguh ketampanan yang membuatnya lupa bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang sama yang beberapa tahun lalu ia kenal baik dan telah menganggap layaknya adiknya sendiri.

Mereka berdua telah memasuki lift yang memang dikhususkan untuk CEO yang tak lain adalah Sehun sendiri. Sehun segera menggiring Luhan untuk ikut memasuki lift tersebut. Dengan lancer dan sangat hafal Sehun menekan tombol yang mengarah ke lantai 1. Luhan hanya mampu terdiam mengikuti alur yang Sehun buat. Bahkan Sehun tidak sekalipun mengeluarkan sepatah kata lagi. Lengan yang kuat. Bahkan telapak tangan itu terlihat masih memegang erat tangan mungil Luhan. Hingga bunyi "Ting" tanda lift telah membawa mereka berdua ke lantai satu.

Keduanya keluar dari lift begitu pintu lift terbuka. Jarum jam yang telah menunjukkan jam aktif kerja pagi ini. Dengan suasana kantor yang mulai ramai dengan pegawai yang melakukan ceklock. Terlihat beberapa pegawai sudah mulai berada pada bagian masing-masing.

Sehun masih saja menggandeng Luhan hingga melewati kerumunan pegawai yang memandang heran dan penuh tanya. Banyak pasang mata berikir "Kenapa sepagi ini CEO perusahaannya itu berjalan dengan gagah menggandeng seorang OB."

Tapi hal itu tak diabaikan sama sekali oleh Sehun. Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai ke pintu utama kantor. Ia keluar dari sana dan langsung disambut dengan mobil pribadinya yang telah bersiap untuk digunakan. Begitu sampai dihadapan mobil itu. Disanalah Sehun harus rela melepaskan genggaman tangan pada tang si mungil. Sebelum menaiki mobil itu. Tak lupa ia membukakan pintu mobil dan menyuruh Luhan masuk kedalam dan menyamankan duduk nya. Jangan lupakan, Sehun juga memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk kursi Luhan. Tak lama Sehun menutup pintu dan berputar ke arah pintu sebelah atau kursi kemudi. Dan mereka pergi dari area kantor.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak sampai lima menit Sehun sampain di sebuah bangungan kafe sederhana di ujung jalan. Sehun mengajak Luhan ke Kafe yang biasah dia kunjungi. Sehun turun dari mobil dan segera mengajak Luhan untuk masuk kedalam. Setelah menyuruh seorang pelayan restoran memarkirkan mobinya dan sepertinya sudah tau kebiasaannya. Tak Lupa Sehun menggandeng telapak tangan Luhan kembali.

Sehun menggiring Luhan menuju meja yang biasah ia gunakan ketika makan disini. Sehun memperlakukan Luhan dengan begitu manis sedari tadi. Bahkan ia juga membatu Luhan untuk menepatkan kusinya. Seorang pelayang datang menghampiri dengan membawa menu dan catatan kecil ditangannya.

"Ini buku menunya. Silahkan dilihat." Pelayan menyerahkan buku menu itu pada Luhan dan Sehun.

Terlihat Luhan sedikit canggung dengan keadaan ini. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit bingun. Sehun yang melirik sekilas, diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan kembali tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak tersenyum usai menampilkan wajah gugupnya. Ia kini menampilkan wajah bingungnya. Tak lupa sepertinya kebiasaan Luhan yang mempoutkan bibirnya itu masih juga dilakukan ketika bingung. Sedangkan pelayan yang tadi masih menunggu dengan seksama tuan-tuan dihadapan mereka ini memberikan menu pesanan mereka. Beberapa menit berselang, sepertinya Sehun tau Luhan masih bingun memilih. Akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif menyuruh pelayan itu pergi sembari menunggu Luhan memilih menu sarapannya.

"Kami masih ingin melihat-lihat menunya. Saya akan memanggil anda kembali setelah menentukan menu sarapan nya." Seru Sehun pada pelayan tersebut.

"Oh, tentu tuan. Silahkan memilih terlebih dahulu." Pelayan tersebut akhirnya permisi dan beranjak melayani pealanggan yang lain.

"Jadi, apa menu apa yang akan kau pilih Luhan Hyung?" Sehun kembali bertanya pada Luhan.

"Eh.. Sehun-ah. Sebenarnya aku bingung dengan menu-menu yang ada disini. Karena semua tertulis dengan bahasa Asing yang tak ku mengerti. Dan lagi aku juga tak nyaman dari tadi Sehun-ah." Luhan mengungkapakan kebingungannya tentang menu-menu yang tertulis dengna bahsa asing.

"Hyung, kau manis sekali saat bingung seperti itu. Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku yang pesankan menu sarapannya." Sehun akhirnya mengalah dan memesankan menu sarapan meraka.

Setelah pelayan datang menghampiri dan bertanya menu yang akan mereka pesan. Sehun menyebutkan beberapa menu saran dengan nama yang menurut Luhan begitu asing ditelinganya. Pelayan itu mencatata dan kemudian berlalu pergi menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Jika kalian tau, restoran ini adalah restoran Prancis. Jadi tentu saja Luhan tidak mengerti tentang menu-menu yang tertulis di dalam buku menu itu. Meskipun tampak sederhana, tapi restoran ini cukup ramai. Dan aku ingatkan sekali lagi, Luhan itu fasih bahasa Inggris dan China.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan hyung, ngomong-ngomong apa ang membuat mu tidak nyaman?" Sehun hampir lupa dengan perkataan Luhan yang berkata tidak nyaman.

"Em, itu Sehun." Sedikit ragu megatakannya.

"Katakan saja Hyung. Tidak apa-apa." Seru sehun dengan pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak nyaman sedari tadi. Semenjak kau terus menggandeng tangan ku keluar dari ruangan mu. Apalagi begitu turun dari lift juga orang-orang terus memandangi ku." Jawab Luhan sambil menunduk tidak berani menatap Sehun.

"Ah tentang ini. Maaf kalau sedari tadi aku terus menggandeng tangan mu. Tapi untuk orang-orang disana. Aku harap kau mengabaikan mereka, Hyung." Permohoan maaf karena sedari tadi Sehun terus menggandeng Luhan. Dan saran untuk mengabaikan mereka yang tadi sempat memandangi Luhan.

"Dan lagi.." Luhan sedikit melirik Sehun tapi tak berapa lama kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dan kenapa lagi Hyung?" Tanya Sehun penasaran tetang apa lagi yang membuat Luhan tak nyaman.

"Em, itu.. Aku malu dilihat orang-orang disini sedari tadi. Kau menggunakan setelan formal seperti itu. Dan makan dengan aku yang hanya menggunakan pakaian OB." Seru Luhan menyuarakan rasa tidak nyamananya sedari tadi diberikan tatapan olah orang sekitar mereka.

"Hyung. Jangan merasa kecil hanya karena pakaian yang saat ini kau kenakan. Apalagi duduk makan bersama ku. Kau layak untuk makan bersamaku. Karena aku tidak memandang tentang satus orang hanya karena pakaian atau barang yang orang lain kenakan. Aku mengajakmu kesini juga karena aku memang ingin makan bersama mu. Apalagi kita sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dan makan bersama seperti ini. Dulu bahkan kau sering mentraktir ku makan mie di minimart bersama." Sehun berusa membesarkan hati Luhan. Kerena ia bukanlah oran yang akan memandang status sosial orang lain dengan penampilan atau barang yang mereka kenakan. Dan lagi Sehun begitu senang bertemu dengan Luhan.

"Permisi Tuan-tuan. Pesanan anda sudah siap." Seru pelayan yang menyajikan menu sarapan mereka.

Sedikit lega mendengar penuturan Sehun tadi. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengelus perutnya yang masih tebilang rata. Entah perasaannya begitu lega karena hal itu. Perasaannya yang tidak nyaman berangsur-angsur berkurang. Seperti mendapat penenang hatinya Sehun dapat menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman atau bisa dibilang kekhawatiran Luhan terhadapa pemikirannya yang sempit itu.

Pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan sejenak berhenti saat makanan yang mereka pesan telah siap disajikan. Pelayan menata dengan rapi di atas meja mereka.

"Jika ada lagi yang anda inginkan. Anda bisa memanggil kami. Kami permisi. Dan selamat menikmati." Seru pelayan tersebut hanya mendapat anggukan dari Sehun. Pelayan itu pun pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Susana sarapan pagi ini berjalan menyenangkan. Sehun dan Luhan mencoba mengenang masa-masa dimana mereka bisa menjadi akrab layaknya saudara kandung. Mereka masing mengenang masa-masa indah yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama. Tidak lama memang mereka berbincang-bincang. Namun karena pertemuan mereka kembali ini membuat salah satu dari dua orang tersebut ingin kembali meraih cintanya. Orang itu adalah Sehun. Yang sangat ingin memenangkan hati namja mungil dihadapannya ini yang penuh dengan pesona. Sehun bertekat untuk mendapatkan Luhan dengan caranya dan tak ingin kehilangan namja cantik itu lagi.

Acara sarapan itu berjalan dengan lancarnya tanpa direncanakan. Luhan makan begitu lahap, entah kondisinya saat ini begitu baik. Bahkan hari ini morningsick nya tidak tampak sama sekali. Luhan berfikir karena hari ini ia bisa makan enak, dan membuat kehidupan di dalam perutnya ini ikut senang.

Tadi sewaktu sarapan, Sehun juga sempat mengelap sudut bibirnya yang belepotan. Entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang atas perlakuan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun melakukannya tanpa canggung sama sekali. Tak ayal membuat Luhan tersenyum malu dibuatnya. Sehun yang mengerti jika Luhan malu atas perlakuannya masih pura-pura diam. Meskipun dalam hati ia terseyum menang.

Mereka kembali ke kantor usai menghabiskan sarapan pagi mereka. Sehun mengatakan kepada Luhan untuk kembali bekerja pada posisinya awal. Dan luhan bertambah senang karena itu berate ia tidak jadi dipecat. Sedangkan Sehun kembali keruangnya dan merapikan diri bersiap-siap menuju ruang rapat pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Suho dan Yixing begitu sibuk di rumah sakit. Sampai-sampai mereka luput mengawasi kegiatan Luhan. Mereka memang mengijikan Luhan untuk keluar, dengan syarat jika Luhan tidak akan kabur. Dan Luhan pun juga berjanji tidak akan kabur. Tapi hari ini Xiying pulang lebih awal dari jam biasanya. Pada hari biasa ia akan pulang disaat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. Tapi hari ini ia pulang lebih awal di jam 16.00 KST. Dia bisa pulang lebih awal karena kemarin ia sempat tak pulang kerumah. Maka dari itu hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Tak lupa sebelum pulang Yixing berbelanja bahan makan malam.

Yixing sampai di rumah, dengan segera melepaskan mantel dan menarunya di gantungan dekat pintu. Juga sepatu yang ia pakai ke dalam rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Aku pulang." Teriaknya.

Yixing bingung, kenapa tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam rumah. Dimanakah Luhan hyung nya itu. Yixing segera mengecek kondisi rumah yang sepi. Dengan segera saja ia membawa langkahnya menuju ke kamar Luhan. Dan disana tampak rapi. Masih dengan memanggil-manggil nama Luhan. Ia mencari ke sekeliling rumah, hingga ke halaman belakang. Tapi tak mampu menemukan batang hidung pria mungil itu. Yixing segera kembali ke kamar Luhan. Dia berprasangka kalau Luhn telah kabur dari rumah. Dengan segera Yixing membuka lemari baju Luhan. Dan ia sedikit merasa lega, karena baju-baju Luhan masih tersusun rapi seperti sebelumnya. Akhirnya Yixing berinisiatif membersihkan diri setelah menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur.

"Mungkin Luhan hyung sedang berjalan-jalan diluar. Atau membeli sesuatu." Yixing mencoba membesarkan hatinya agar tak begitu khawatir terhadang namja mungil yang sedang hamil itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Lama sekali rasanya Kei melanjutkan cerita ini. Maafkan Kei ya? Satu setegah semester kemarin Kei harus menyelesaikan Studi S1 setelah sebelumnya Kei menyelesaikan D3. Dan Alhamdulillah Kei berhasil. Dan sekarang Kei adalah seorang penganguran. Kekeke. Yaps… Kei belum mendapat pekerjaan. Jadi jika Kei menghilang lagi. Mohon maaf ya. Sebenernya pas ultah ayah (OohSehun) kemarin Kei ingin sekali meng-update semua ff Kei. Tapi sayangnya Realife itu berat. Cukup Kei aja ya. Dan untuk cuap2 yang bisah lewat di Wattpat yang Kei tulis. Harap maklum ya. Kei sebenernya punya banyak masalah. Terutama kondisi psikologi Kei sepertinya sedikit terganggu. Kei tidak gila ya chingu. Tapi Kei gak bisa berbuat banyak. Doa kan aja Kei bisa segera ditangani oleh orang-orang yang ahli di bidang psikologi. Doa akan juga Kei cepet dapet kerja. Juga lanjut terus ff Kei yang terbengkalai. Kei Langsung Update aja ff ini begitu selesai. Mohon maaf kalau typo. Semoga Kei segera memperbaikinya. Kekekeke. Annyeong.**

 **HBD Anak Ayam. Maaf Telat.**

* * *

 **17/04/** **201** **9**


	12. Chapter 11

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu terakhir ini Suho dan Yixing begitu sibuk di rumah sakit. Sampai-sampai mereka luput mengawasi kegiatan Luhan. Mereka memang mengijikan Luhan untuk keluar, dengan syarat jika Luhan tidak akan kabur. Dan Luhan pun juga berjanji tidak akan kabur. Tapi hari ini Yixing pulang lebih awal dari jam biasanya. Pada hari biasa ia akan pulang disaat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00 KST. Tapi hari ini ia pulang lebih awal di jam 16.00 KST. Dia bisa pulang lebih awal karena kemarin ia sempat tak pulang kerumah. Maka dari itu hari ini dia pulang lebih awal. Tak lupa sebelum pulang Yixing berbelanja bahan makan malam.

Yixing sampai di rumah, dengan segera melepaskan mantel dan menarunya di gantungan dekat pintu. Juga sepatu yang ia pakai ke dalam rak sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Aku pulang." Teriaknya.

Yixing bingung, kenapa tidak ada sahutan sama sekali dari dalam rumah. Dimanakah Luhan hyung nya itu. Yixing segera mengecek kondisi rumah yang sepi. Dengan segera saja ia membawa langkahnya menuju ke kamar Luhan. Dan disana tampak rapi. Masih dengan memanggil-manggil nama Luhan. Ia mencari ke sekeliling rumah, hingga ke halaman belakang. Tapi tak mampu menemukan batang hidung pria mungil itu. Yixing segera kembali ke kamar Luhan. Dia berprasangka kalau Luhn telah kabur dari rumah. Dengan segera Yixing membuka lemari baju Luhan. Dan ia sedikit merasa lega, karena baju-baju Luhan masih tersusun rapi seperti sebelumnya. Akhirnya Yixing berinisiatif membersihkan diri setelah menaruh barang-barang belanjaannya di dapur.

"Mungkin Luhan hyung sedang berjalan-jalan diluar. Atau membeli sesuatu." Yixing mencoba membesarkan hatinya agar tak begitu khawatir terhadang namja mungil yang sedang hamil itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **11**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

* * *

Luhan hari ini bekerja dengan sangat giat. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang sekali ketika bertemu dengan junior nya dulu. Ia berusaha lebih berhati-hati saat bekerja. Ingatkan Luhan jika dia sedang mengandung seorang janin dibalik perutnya yang masih rata. Beruntunglah tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap kandungannya, karena tadi pagi Luhan lebih dulu memeluk perutnya saat terpeleset. Dan beruntung juga posisi Luhan jatuh kesamping. Tangan kanannya juga masih sempat menopang berat badannya. Sehingga janin-janin didalam perutnya tidak terluka.

Ngomong-ngomong karena kejadian tadi pagi. Beberapa orang banyak yang menggosipkan dirinya sepertinya. Luhan tidak mendengar langsung sebenarnya. Tapi ia mendengar beberapa karyawan atau bahkan OB yang bekerja bersama dirinya ikut menggunjing nama dirinya. Dan dari gerak gerik yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka terhadap Luhan seperti sangat tidak suka. Bahkan tatapan ketidaksukaan mereka terhadap Luhan dengan terang-terangan mereka layangkan dengan tajam. Luhan hanya menghela nafas mencoba mengabaikan apa yang mereka tampilkan dan lakukan terhadap dirinya. Luhan benar-benar tak ingin ambil pusing dengan mereka.

Siang itu ketika Luhan sedang berada di dapur, yah tempatnya bekerja karena Luhan OB bagian pembuatan minuman untuk kariyawan di perusahaan ini. Baekhyun datang dari Luar membawa nampan yang telah kosong di tangannya. Ia adalah teman baru Luhan disini. Bahkan mungkin akan menjadi sahabatnya. Melihat dari kedekatan mereka berdua layaknya adik dan kakak, taka ayal orang yang melihatpun melihat mereka layaknya saudara.

Ia menghampiri Luhan yang terlihat sedang termenung di depan meja counter mesin pembuat kopi. Baekhyun segera saja menghampirinya, dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Hyung. Luhan hyung." Panggillan baekhyun tidak sekali mendapt respon dari Luhan.

Beberapa kali ia memanggil nama luhan. Tapi Luhan tek kunjung menyudahi lamunannya. Akhirnya ia menepuk pundak sang hyung di sebelahnyanya ini.

"Hyung.." Sambil menepuk pundak Luhan tak terlalu keras.

"Astaga.." Respon Luhan yang begitu terkejut merasa ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hyung mian." Baekhyun hanya bisa menampilkan wajah masamnya sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang sekarang begitu lucu. Sepasang mata rusa itu sedikit membola dengan bibir tipis yang membentu huruf O.

"Kau mengagetkan ku, Baekhyun-na. Huf." Dia segera menetralkan degupan jantungnya karena terkejut.

"Salah hyung sendiri sedari tadi hyung kupanggil-panggil masih tetap melamun terus. Dan sebenarnya apa sih hyung yang kau lamaunkan hingga kau tak mendengar sama sekali panggilanku?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran kenapa hyung dihadapannya ini melamum sampai-sampai tak mendengar panggilanya.

"Ah, itu.. em aku.. aku bertemu teman lama." Jawab Luhan malu-malu terlihat dari semburat warna merah di pipi gembilnya.

"Ah, kau bertemu dengan teman lama, atau bertemu seseorang yang.." Baekhyun sedikit menggoda dengan menggantungkan pertanyaannya, dan sebelum Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu memotong kalimat Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak berbohong kok, dia hanya teman lama. Salah seorang junior ku dulu di SHS." Jelas Luhan dengan cepat, sebelum Baekhyun berfikir kemana-mana.

"Ow, jadi begitu. Hanya seorang junior semasa SHS." Baekhyun mencoba mengalah untuk tidak lagi menggoda Hyung dihadapannya ini. Meskipun terlihat jelas dari raut wajah hyung dihadapannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba mengalah untuk tidak memaksa Luhan untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Toh mereka masih belum sedekat itu untuk saling berbagi rahasia.

"Hehehe, iya Baekhyuna." Tawa Luhan sangat garing.

"Oh iya Hyung. Aku tadi melihat Sekertaris Kim berada di dpan ruangan ini. Dia meminta ku untuk memanggil mu agar datang menemuinya. Katanya ini penting." Baekhyun memberitahukan bahwa sekertaris Kim memanggilnya, dan menunggunya di depan ruangan ini. Luhan sedikit terkejut, karena mengapa orang sepenting sekertaris Kim jauh-jauh menemuinya ke area ini. Luhan baru ingat, dia memiliki tugas untuk segera mengantarkan minum-minuman yang baru saja ia buat ke ruangan karyawan dilantai dua.

"Em, Baekhyunna. Bisakah kau membantuku mengantar ini ke lantai dua?" Luhan meminta bantuan Baekhyun mengantar ini ke ruangan karyawan dilantai dua.

"Em, bagaimana ya..?" Baekhyun kembali menggoda Luhan dengan menampilkan wajah berfikirnya akan permintaan tolong Luhan.

"Kumohon, ne, ne..?" Luhan menunjukkan deer eyes nya.

"Em.." Baekhyun masih menggoda Luhan.

"Aku akan membelikan mu sektak susu strawberry untuk mu. Otte?" Luhan menawarkan sebuah hadiah susu kesukaan puppy yang satu ini.

"Ah, baiklah aku akan membantu mu." Dasar puppy satu ini. Wajah Luhan langsung sumringah.

"Gumawo Baekhyunna." Seru Luhan senang karena Baekhyun mau membantunya. Ya meskipun dia harus memberi imbalan padanya nanti.

"Kalau begitu kau tinggal mengantarkannya saja. Aku selesai membuatkan minumannya." Seru Luhan menunjukk jajajran minuman yang siap diantarkan ke setiap karyawan disana.

"Eh Hyung, sebelum pergi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menampilkan wajah penasarannya.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa Baekhyuna?" Seru Luhan sambil melepas sebuah clemek yang sempat tadi ia gunakan saat membuat kopi.

"Ah, itu. Aku mendengar orang-orang menggosipkan tentang dirimu yang tadi pagi pergi bersama sangjangnim. Bahkan kata mereka sajangnim juga menggandeng tangan mu?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit khawatir sebenarnya untuk menanyakan hal tersebut. Tapi mengingat Luhan ini suadah ia anggap layaknya hyung nya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar gossip buruk tentang hyung dihadapannya ini.

"Ah itu.. em…" Sedikit gugup Luhan akan menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun. Tapi belum sempat terlontar jawaban lebih lanjut. Berbincangan itu telah mendapat intrupsi dari seseorang yang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Luhan, Kau sudah ditunggu Sekertaris Kim di depan ruangan ini." Salah seorang pegawai yang bekerja seperti dirinya bernama Ken datang dan mengintrupsi perbincangan mereka berdua.

"Em, kalau begitu aku ke depan dulu ya." Entah karena kebetulan atau bissa disebut keberuntungan karena Luhan juga bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana kepada Baekhyun.

"Hyung, Kau masih memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku." Seru Baekhyun, saat Luhan seperti mendapatkan celah untuk menghindari pertanyaan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghampiri sekertaris Kim yang berada di depan ruang dapur itu. Dengan pelan ia berjalan ke arah sekertaris Kim. Dengan penuh tanya dalam otak kecilnya mengenai " _Untuk apa sekertaris Kim repot-repot datang menemui dirinya di dapur ini?"_ itu adalah pertanyaan dalam otak kecilnya.

"Em, permisi Sekertaris Kim. Ada apa anda mencari saya?" Tanya Luhan penasaran tak tahan ingin mengetahui kenapa sekertaris Kim menemuinya.

"Luhan-si. Saya diminta Oh Sajangnim untuk menjemput anda untuk menemuinya diruangannya." Seru penuh sopan sang Sekekrtaris Kim terhadap Luhan.

"Baik, Sekertaris Kim." Luhan mengangguk sebagai persetujuan atas perintah san Sanjangnim.

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antar anda menemui Oh Sajang ke ruangnya." Dengan itu Luhan mengikuti langkah sang Sekertaris menaiki lift itu lagi. Lift pribadi Sang pemilik perusahaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ting"_ Suara lift menandakan telah sampai di lantai yang di tuju.

Luhan masih mengekori sekertaris Kim dibelakangnya hingga sampai kembali di depan ruang ini. Ruangan yang belum ada dua puluh empat jam ia datang kembali. Suasana masih sama. Tapi degupan jantungnya ini berbeda. Jika sebelumnya degupan jangtung itu berdetak kencang tak kala ia menunggu keputusan dirinya dipecat atau tidak. Tapi degupan jantung ini jauh lebih kencang untuk orang yang berada di balik ruang ini. Seseorang yang entah sejak menit keberapa atau detik keberapa dengan seketika membuat dirinya memiliki detak jantung sekeras ini. Luhan bahkan tidak mengerti dengan sistim kerja jantungnya hari ini. Dan tidak tau menahu mengenai perasaan macam apa yang kini ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Pip..pip..pip.."_ Suara sambungan telepon di mejanya yang tehubung dengan resepsionis di depan ruangan sana.

Suara itu mengitrupsi kegiatan sang CEO yang sedang berada di depan leptopnya. Ia lalu mengangkat panggilan itu, dan memerintahkan sang resepsionis untuk memberi ijin mereka masuk.

"Suruh mereka masuk." Dengan ketegasan dalam intonasi suaranya Sehun memerintahkansang resepsionis agar mereka masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi sajangnim. Saya sudah membawa tuan Luhan kemari." Seru sang Sekertaris pada CEO nya.

"Ah, terimakasih sekertaris Kim." Sehun menghentikan sejenak apa yang ia kerjakan dan melepaskan kacamata yang bertenger apik di pangkal hidungnya ke atas meja.

"Ne, sajangnim." Jawab sekertaris Kim dengan hormat dan sopan.

"Ah, Luhan. Aku memanggil mu kesini lagi untuk memberi tahu mu mengenai pekerjaan yang akan kau lakukan, seperti yang aku katakana pagi tadi." Seru Sehun menerangkan maksud dan tujuan ia memanggil Luhan kemabali ke ruanganya.

"Ne, sajangnim. Apakah berarti saya diberhentikan dari pekerjaan saya sebagai OB dibagian minuman karyawan, sajangnim?" Tanya Luhan dengan pelan menyembunyikan perasaan gugupnya.

"Iya, kau diberhentikan dari pekerjaan mu menjadi OB dibagian minuman untuk karyawan disana, namun kau masih bekerja di perusahaan ini." Sederet kalimat yang Sehun ucapakan sedikit membuatnya bingung. Pasalanya jika ia memang diberhentikan dari pekerjaan bisanya. Lalu perkerjaan apakah gerangan yang akan ia kerjaakan.

"Sajangnim. Jika saya diberhentikan dari pekerjaan OB dibagian minuman untuk karyawan. Lalu saya akan bekerja di bagian mana, Oh sajangnim?" Tanya Luhan begitu penasan ia akan diperkerjakan di mana setelah ini.

"Aku akan memindahkan mu sebagai sekertaris pribadi ku. Kau akan bekerja dan memiliki ruangan tepat di ruangan ini. Aku sudah menyiapkan meja untuk mu di sana." Seru Sehun dengan tegas. Bahkan Sehun telah menyiapkan meja khusus untuk dirinya di dalam ruangan ini.

Luhan begitu terkejut mendengar pemindahan pekerjaannya dan menjadi seorang sekertaris pribadi sang CEO. Ia bahkan tidak sekalipun membayangkan orang seperti dirinya dapat menempati posisi tersebut. Sehun benar-benar gila. Matanya sedikit membola setelah mendengar hal itu terucap begitu saja dari mulut sang CEO. Seketika ia membuang muka tepat berhadapan dengan wajah tampan sang CEO sekaligus junior nya ini.

"Mohon maaf sajangnim. Bukan kah ini berlebihan untuk menetapkan saya pada pekerjaan dengan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar. Bahkan saya tidak pernah memimpikan hal tersebut dalam hidup saya. Anda bahkan tahu saya hanyalah seorang namja tamatan SHS saja. Bagaimana saya bisa diberikan posisi sepenting itu. Jadi saya mohon sajangnim untuk memikirkan kembali mengenai hal ini." Luhan memohon dan memberikan hormat dengan sangat sopan pada sang CEO untuk mempertimbangkan kembali mengenai jabatan yang akan diberikan padanya.

"Luhan hyung. Aku memintamu menjadi sekertaris pribadi ku. Karena aku ingin kau membantu pekerjaan ku selama aku di kantor, ah tidak, maksudku saat diruangan ini. Semua pekerjaan masih akan tetap dikerjakan oleh sekertaris Kim. Hyung juga bisa belajar nanti dari sekertaris Kim. Untuk sementara mungkin aku akan meminta hyung mengerjakan beberapa hal yang ada di ruangan ini. Untuk selebihnya nanti sekertaris Kim yang akan menunjukkannya." Jelas Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan saat berbicara dengan Luhan.

"Tapi, Sehun.. Ups.. maksudku sajangnim, aku benar-benar tidak cocok untuk posisi ini." Hampir saja Luhan keceplosan memanggil nama Sehun seenaknya tanpa embel-embel sajangnim di belakang nama Sehun. Dengan reflesk juga ia menutup mulutnya.

Sehun yang masih memperhatikan Luhan sedikit tersenyum melihat tingkah gugup namja cantik dihadapannya ini. Sedangkan Luhan benar-benar tidak sanggup menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya ini. Jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

"Luhan hyung. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Jawab Sehun tegas.

"Huh.. Baiklah sajangnim." Luhan bernafas dalam saat akan menjawab dan menyetujui keinginan sang CEO. Dia tidak lagi bisa membantah.

"Kalau begitu sekertaris Kim. Tunjukkan Luhan ke ruang ganti untuk segera mengganti bajunya dengan stelan jas yang telah aku pilih. Dan beritahu dia bagian mana yang harus ia kerjakan hari ini." Perintah Sehun mutlak. Maka sang Sekertaris Kim yang juga sebenarnya sahabatnya itu segera melaksanakan perintah sang CEO.

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin aku belum menjelaskan jika di awal jika sebenarnya Sekertaris Kim ini merupakan sahabat sang CEO atau biasa dianggil Sehun ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, Ia selalu menghormati Sehun selayaknya BOS dan anak buah. Ia selalu menghormati setiap keputusan sang CEO, bahkan ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan mengenai perubahan dari segi sikap selama seharian ini. Sehun yang ia kenal begitu dingin, ia tertutup untuk banyak hal. Entah bagaimana dulu semasa kuliah di amerika ia bisa menjadi sahabat manusia dingin ini. Tapi untuk hari ini saja, ia melihat banyak perubahan pada diri sang sahabat ini.

Sekertaris Kim atau yang dikenal dengan nama Kim Myungsoo ini sudah sedari dulu tau jika sahabatnya ini memiliki sebuah rahasia tentang perasaannya. Dan yang ia tau selama hampir sepuluh tahun mengenal sang sahabat ini. Tidak sekalipun ia menjalin hubungan maupun membuka hati untuk orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati dan mencari perhatian pada dirinya. Ia melihat, Sehun seakan akan menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya.

Hingga yang ia tau sahabatnya ini menjadi begitu dingin dalam kehidupannya. Dan yang ia lakukan setiap harinya hanya bekerja dan bekerja. Hingga pperusahaan miliknya ini telah membuka cabang di berbagai negara. Bahkan menurutnya nya, sahabatnya ini bisa saja duduk santai tanpa mengerjakan apapun. Dia tetap akan menghasilkan jutaan dolar.

Dan apa yang terjadi pagi ini membuat seorang Kim Myungsoo memikirkan hal yang berbeda untuk sahabat juga CEO nya tersebut. Semua perubaha sikap yang ia tunjukkan hari ini karena satu orang namja cantik yang detik ini juga berdiri dihapan sang CEO. Namja cantik, manis, dengan kedua mata rusa yang memikat. Dari itu ia mengerti jika pusaran hidup sang sahabat berada tepat dihadapannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekertaris Kim mengantarkan Luhan ke ruang ganti yang berada di ruangan Sang CEO. Ia sempat memberikan stelan jas baru seukuran dengan namja dihadapannya ini. Sebelum masuk keruang ganti dan mengganti baju kerjanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti itu dengan stelan jas berwana coklat susu yang membuat Luhan tampak manis dengan stelan jas yang ia kenakan. Sekertaris Kim menghampiri Luhan dan menyerahkan tanda pengenal baru dengan tali biru untuk Luhan. Tanpa sepatah kata pun Luhan kemudian mengikuti sekertaris Kim kembali ke ruangan sang CEO. Ia begitu gugup untuk memulai siang ini menjadi seorang sekertaris pribadi sang CEO. Dia bahkan masih beberapa minggu bekerja disini. Tapi sudah mendapat jabatan sepenting ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat sekertaris Kim telah kembali memasuki ruangannya bersama seseorang yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Oh Sajangnim. Saya telah selesai mengantar tuan Luhan mengganti stelan bajunya." Usai mengabarkan jika ia telah selesai menjalankan perintah sang CEO. Sekertaris Kim kemudian bergeser untuk memberi ruang Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan sang CEO.

Dihadapan Sehun kini berdiri seorang yang bertambah manis dengan menggunakan stelan jas dengan tutle nex warna senada. Sepasang mata elang itu menelisik dengan teliti namja cantik dihadapannya kini. Sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya menandakan dia puas dengan pakaian pilihannya. Dia mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Disana jarum jam telah menunjukkan jam makan siang untuk seluruh pekerja. Tak terkecuali jam istirahat dan makan siang untuk dirinya. Ia kembali mengintrupsi sang sekertaris.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih sekertaris Kim. Bagaimana dengan jadwal siang ini?" Tanya Sehun mengenai jadwalnya kepada sang sekertaris.

"Siang ini tidak ada pertemuan yang harus anda hadiri Sajangnim. Hanya ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda lihat dan anda tanda tangani." Jawab Sekertaris Kim usai memeriksa jadwal sang CEO di dalam tablet yang ia bawa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi keluar dan kembali sore nanti untuk melihat berkas tersebut. Tolong kau siapkan mobil pribadiku sekarang." Sehun meminta sang sekertaris menyiapkan mobil pribadinya.

"Baik, sajangnim." Sekertaris Kim segera keluar untuk mempersiapkan keperluan sang CEO.

"Luhan, kau ikut aku." Seru Sehun pada Luhan.

"Em, baik sajangnim." Luhan mengikuti Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Note:**

* * *

 **Kei lagi berusaha mengetik hal yang manis-manis untuk beberapa chapter berikutnya. Apa mungkin alurnya terlalu cepat menurut kalian? Sebenarnya ini sedikit melenceng dari alur yang Kei buat diawal. Tapi kei ingin melihat hal yang manis-manis dalam cerita. Cape kalo Luhan dibikin sedih terus. Dan jika kalian menemukan typo. Mohon maafken. Kei paling malas cek ulang begitu selesai mengetiknya. Mian ne?... Happy 520 HunHan.**

* * *

 **20/05/** **201** **9**


	13. Chapter 12

Tittle : Little Sunshine

Author : Keiko Yummina

Cast : HunHan (Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan), Slight EXO OTP12

Genre : Hurt-Comfort, M-preg, Romance, Family

Length **:** Chaptered

Rated : M (Mecum)

 **WARNING! YAOI, M-PREG**

bagi yang tidak suka **YAOI** apalagi **M-PREG** mending gk usah baca!

…

 _ **Jangan biasakan jadi SIDER, Okey!**_

 _ **…**_

* * *

 **Previous**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Sehun melihat sekertaris Kim telah kembali memasuki ruangannya bersama seseorang yang masih setia berdiri di belakangnya. Ia memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Oh Sajangnim. Saya telah selesai mengantar tuan Luhan mengganti stelan bajunya." Usai mengabarkan jika ia telah selesai menjalankan perintah sang CEO. Sekertaris Kim kemudian bergeser untuk memberi ruang Luhan berhadapan langsung dengan sang CEO.

Dihadapan Sehun kini berdiri seorang yang bertambah manis dengan menggunakan stelan jas dengan tutle nex warna senada. Sepasang mata elang itu menelisik dengan teliti namja cantik dihadapannya kini. Sedikit senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya menandakan dia puas dengan pakaian pilihannya. Dia mengecek jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Disana jarum jam telah menunjukkan jam makan siang untuk seluruh pekerja. Tak terkecuali jam istirahat dan makan siang untuk dirinya. Ia kembali mengintrupsi sang sekertaris.

"Kalau begitu terimakasih sekertaris Kim. Bagaimana dengan jadwal siang ini?" Tanya Sehun mengenai jadwalnya kepada sang sekertaris.

"Siang ini tidak ada pertemuan yang harus anda hadiri Sajangnim. Hanya ada beberapa berkas yang harus anda lihat dan anda tanda tangani." Jawab Sekertaris Kim usai memeriksa jadwal sang CEO di dalam tablet yang ia bawa.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi keluar dan kembali sore nanti untuk melihat berkas tersebut. Tolong kau siapkan mobil pribadiku sekarang." Sehun meminta sang sekertaris menyiapkan mobil pribadinya.

"Baik, sajangnim." Sekertaris Kim segera keluar untuk mempersiapkan keperluan sang CEO.

"Luhan, kau ikut aku." Seru Sehun pada Luhan.

"Em, baik sajangnim." Luhan mengikuti Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CHAPTER** **12**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Typo bertebaran~_**

* * *

Luhan kembali menaiki mobil pribadi Sehun. Luhan terlihat kesusahan membenarkan sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya. Sehun yang melihat itu dengan telaten memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Luhan. Jantung nya berdebar tak karuan saat jarak yang ditimbulkan saat Sehun memasang sabuk tersebut. Usai membantu Luhan memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Ia kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya kembali dan memasang sabuk pengaman untuk dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya sudah memegang kemudia. Diliriknya Luhan yang sepertinya begitu diam sedari tadi.

"Hyung, wajah mu begitu cemas." Seru Sehun kepada Luhan.

"ow, benarkah?" Luhan yang sedikit salah tingkah kini berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Menormalkan hembusan nafasnya. Sambil tersenyum canggung ke arah Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menculik mu hyung. Aku hanya ingin mengajak mu makan siang dan pergi ke suatu tempat." Sehun mencoba menggoda Luhan dan membuatnya sedikit relax, mungkin.

"Ne sajangnim." Luhan teringat jika sedekat-dekatnya ia dengan Sehun. Ia masihlah bawahan dan Sehun adalah atasan yang wajib dihormati.

"Hyung, panggil aku seperti biasah saja, ne? Saat aku hanya bersama mu." Sehun memohon untuk tak seformal itu jika hanya dengannya.

"Ne, aku mengerti Sehunna." Luhan menjawab dengan memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk namja tampan dihadapannya ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo berangkat." Sehun segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Dan bersiap menjalankan mobil ini membelah jalanan Kota Seoul yang padat di jam istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membawa Luhan menikmati makan siang nya di salah satu restoran Italy dengan berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera. Dari makanan pembuka hingga penutup yang tak henti membuat Luhan meneteskan liurnya karena makanan dihadapannya ini, selain cantik dalam segi penataanya, juga nikmat di lidahnya.

Hidangan Stek dengan daging berkualitas menjadi hidangan utama di resotan ini. Kedua mata rusa itu berbinar melihat hidangan steak dihadapannya. Padahal Luhan itu bukan penggemar hidangan steak. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini hidangan steak begitu menggugah selera namja hamil ini. Seorang koki datang menghidangkan makanan tersebut dengan menyajikan teman makanan ini dengan sebuah anggur putih buatan Italy tahun 1960 an.

Luhan ingat jika ia tidak boleh minum-minuman beralkohol. Mengingat bayi dalam kandungan nya membutuhkan asupan makanan dan minuman yang bergizi juga memiliki nilai vitamin untuk asupan mereka. Luhan berseru pelan kepada Sehun.

"Em, Sehunnah. Em, bisakah aku minum air putih atau sejenis jus jeruk saja tanpa sebuah alcohol tentunya?" Seru Luhan pelan takut-takut membuat Sehun marah karena menolak minuman semahal itu.

"Baiklah." Sehun tersenyum menanggapi permintaan Luhan. Ia memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk memberikan minuman tanpa alcohol untuk Luhan.

"Silahkan tuan. Ini minuman pesanan anda. Sebuah jus jeruk tanpa tambahan alcohol untuk anda." Pelayan memberikan minuman tersebut kepada Luhan dengan sopan dan ramah.

Luhan kembali menikmati makan siang nya. Ia mulai memotong-motong daging itu dengan perlahan. Sehun yang diam-diam memperhatikan Luhan. Dengan perlahan Sehun menghentikan acara memotong daging itu dan menggeser piring miiknya yang berisikan daging yang telah ia potong kecil-kecil siap dimakan. Sedikit rona kemerahan di pipi Luhan karena perlakuan Sehun yang begitu manis. Menukar piring dengan potongan siap dimakan milikinya untuk Luhan. Sehun memperhatikan Luhan yang lagi-lagi makan dengan begitu lahapnya.

Sekitar hampir tiga puluh menit mereka berdua menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Sebelum beranjak Sehun memanggil seorang pelayan untuk melakukan pembayaran untuk makan siang mereka. Tak berlangsung lama mereka pun meneruskan perjalanan. Lelbih tepatnya sih Sehun yang berniat mengajak Luhan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke sebuah planetarium di tengah kota. Sehun menggandeng Luhan usai membeli dua buah tiket masuk untuk mereka. Dan disinilah semua dimulai. Sebuah perkenalan hingga terjalin pertemanan antara Sehun dan Luhan di waktu SHS. Luhan ikut mengenang bagaimana mereka berdua bertemu. Sebuah kenakalan di waktu remaja yang terjadi kurang lebih hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka membolos hanya untuk datang ke planetarium yang saat itu memang baru saja diresmikan dan di buka untuk umum. Mereka yang kebetulan bertemu, dan baru menyadari jika mereka berada di sekolah yang sama. Ketika Luhan membantu Sehun yang saat itu sedang dibully oleh beberapa siswa di SHS. _Mungkin akan Kei ceritakan kisah semasa SHS mereka berdua lain kali untuk kalian._

Suasana planetarium yang sedikit lenggang, kerena memang hari ini masihlah hari aktif kerja. Sehingga tak banyak orang berlalu lalang mengunjungi tempat ini. Siang itu bisa kita katakan kencan untuk mereka berdua, setelah sekian lama mereka tidak bertemu. Hari itu keduanya begitu senang. Apalagi untuk Sehun yang terobati perasaan rindu yang sekian lama ia pendam hanya untuk Luhan. Hyung pemilik hatinya. Sedangkan Luhan begitu gembira bisa mengenang masa-masa dulu bersama junior SHS nya ini. Mungkin sebenarnya ia memiliki rasa yang membucah lebih dari mengenang masa lalu. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu menghangat tiba-tiba ketika ia berdekatan dengan Sehun. Bahkan calon bayi-banyi nya tidak sama sekala merepotkan dirinya untuk hari ini. Mungkin karena bayi Luhan tahu jika mereka berada sangat dekat bahkan berinteraksi langsung dengan sang Appa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya dimana rusa cantik itu. Kenapa sampai jam segini ia belum pulang juga." Yixing yang merasa khawatir karena Luhan tidak pulang-pulang. Mengingat ini sudah sore, bahkan ia telah menunggu selama satu jam tanpa ada batang hidung si namja rusa itu terlihat di hadapannya.

Yixing berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tamu usai menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka. Hatinya sungguh tak tenang mengingat hyung cantiknya itu bahkan tak memiliki ponsel untuk bisa dihubungi dan ditanyai keberadaanya. Karena hal itu membuat Yixing kian frustasi. Suho satu jam lagi akan sampai dirumah. Tapi hyung cantiknya ini belum kunjung terlihat dirumah. Bisa-bisa Suho marah padanya, atau paling kejam adalah membuat Luhan terkurung dirumah. Yixing pasti ikut sedih, karena ia tahu Luhan begitu tampak murung ketika ia hanya berada di rumah tanpa teman. Karena kalian tahu Yixing dan Suho masihlah harus bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit ternama.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun kembali ke perusahaan bersama Luhan tepat pukul 16.00 KST. Mereka kembali berjalan ke arah ruangan Sehun. Luhan masih setia mengikuti sang CEO berjalan dibelakangnya. Sehun tetap berjalan penuh wibawa meskipun beberapa staf karyawan yang sepertinya bersiap pulang. Tak berapa lama keduanya memasuki lift yang membawa keduannya menuju ke lantai dimana ruangan Sehun berada. Sehun memasuki ruang tersebut disambut oleh Sekertaris Kim. Luhan masih mengikuti Sehun hingga masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Luhan, besok sekertaris Kim akan menerangkan lebih lanjut mengenai tugas mu sebagai sekertaris pribadi ku." Kata Sehun mengingatkan.

"Ne, Sanjangnim." Jawab Luhan dengan siap dan sopan.

"Em, Sajangnim. Aku membawa berkas yang harus anda lihat dan anda tanda tangani. Mohon di cek kembali." Sekertaris Kim mengitrupsi perihal berkas yang tadi siang dibicarakan.

"Kalau begitu bawa kesini." Kata Sehun memerintahkan untuk membawa berkas itu kemejanya.

Sekertaris Kim segera menyerahkan berkas itu ke meja sang CEO dan segera undur diri untuk melakukan tuganya kembali ke ruangannya. Sedangkan Luhan sudah terduduk di kursi barunya di pojok ruangan itu. Ia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang harus ia kerjakan. Beberapa menit Sehun memilah-milah berkas yang akan ia tanda tangani. Pandangannya begitu serius disaat bekerja. Hal itu tak Luput menjadi perhatian Luhan. Karena entah mengapa Luhan selalu ingin memperhatikan segala hal yang dilakukan snag CEO tersebut. Luhan hanya bisa duduk diam karena masih tidak memiliki hal yang bisa ia kerjakan. Sehun merasakan keheningan di ruangan itu. Dia memecahkan keheningan di dalam ruangan itu dengan berdehem dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ehem.. Hyung, Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Ini sudah jam pulang untuk seluruh karyawan di perusahaan ini." Seru Sehun sambil tetap berfokus kearah beberapa berkas yang sebentar lagi selesai ia tanda tangani.

"Em, maaf sajangnim. Tapi anda juga belum meninggalkan ruangan anda. Maka dari itu sebagai karyawan anda saya menunggu anda hingga anda selesai dan pulang." Jawab Luhan mengeluarkan opini nya.

"Tinggal ini, dan Selesai." Ucap Sehun sambil menandatangani berkas terakhir di sore ini.

"…" Luhan masih setia mengamati Sehun.

"Kalau begitu kau mau pulang bersama ku?" Tanya Sehun yang mulai membereskan beberapa berkasnya ke dalam tas kerja miliknya. Meraih mantel yang tersampir apik di gantungan mantel di pojok ruangan itu. Dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan. Luhan juga bersiap membereskan mejanya meskipun sebenarnya mejanya masihlah rapi hanya sebuah bolpin yang tadi sempat ia gunakan.

"Tidak perlu, sajangnim. Saya bisa pulang dengan menggunakan bis seperti biasanya. Lagi pula sahabat saya pasti juga sudah menunggu saya seperti biasanya untuk pulang bersama." Tolak Luhan secara halus saat Sehun menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Em, baiklah kalau begitu. Udara diluar sana pasti turun hingga beberapa minus sebelumnya. Mengingat bulan ini mendekati musim dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan diluar sana saat kau menunggu bus yang lewat. Jadi Luhan hyung harus menggunakan ini agar tidak merasa kedinginan." Sehun menerima penolakan Luhan untuk mengantarnya. Ia memakaikan mantel miliknya yang terlihat menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu di dalam matel miliknya. Sehun hanya tidak ingin Luhan kedinginan diluar sana saat ia harus menunggu bis yang datang. Mengingat musim dingin sebentar lagi akan datang.

Luhan dengan canggung pasrah saat Sehun memasangkan mantel hangat miliknya ke tubuh Luhan. Mantel itu membuatnya terlihat begitu kecil, karena ia tenggelam didalam mantel tersebut.

"Oh, satu lagi hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merendahkan mu, hyung. Tapi gunakan ini agar aku mudah untuk menghubungi mu. Mungkin jika Luhan hyung merasa tidak nyaman. Hyung boleh menyimpannya dan tidak menggunakannya lagi jika hyung sudah mendapatkan yang baru dengan hasil kerja keras hyung. Tapi dariku, ini sebagai hadian yang aku berikan padamu hyung. Mengingat dulu kau sering sekali memberikan hadiah pada ku. Aku sudah memasukkan normor ponsel ku di dalam sana." Sehun merogoh saku jas yang ia kenakan, dan memberikan sebuah ponsel gengam yang terlihat baru. Yaps, memang itu masih baru. Terlihat dari sreen guard layar dengan logo ponsel itu yang masih belum terlepas dari layar depannya. Tak lupa ia menyerahkan dosbook dalam paper back itu. Luhan yang mengerti akan maksud Sehun yang tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya karena barang tersebut pun meneriman pemberiannya.

"Terimakasih Sehunnah. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Kau hati-hati saat berkendara." Luhan pamit pulang pada Sehun.

"Hati-hati Luhan Hyung." Sehun mengantarkan Luhan hanya sampai di depan pintu ruanganya.

Mereka pun berpisah untuk beberapa jam kedepan sebelum memulai harinya kembali esok pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menghampiri loker miliknya yang berada di ruangan kerja sebelumnya. Ia membuka loker itu dan memasukkan barang-barang didalam loker ke sebuah tas yang ia bawa. Tak banyak baragn sebenarnya, mungkin hanya ada baju ganti dan beberapa barang kecil lainnya. Usai membereskan loker miliknya, Luhan melirik jam dinding yang bertenger apik dinding diatas sana. Sedikit terkejut karena ini benar-benar sudah sore. Bisa gawat ketika Yixing tidak mendapati nya berada dirumah.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 16.30 KST. Dengan segera ia berjalan menuju ke area pejalan kaki menuju ke halte di dekat tempat kantornya. Hanya menghabiskan dua menit saja untuk berjalan menuju alte bis disana. Sedikit harap-harap cemas jika sahabat barunya sudah pasti pulang lebih dahulu darinya. Namun dari jarak beberapa meter dari halte, Luhan bisa menangkap punggung sang sahabat yang sama mungilnya dengan dirinya. Luhan segera menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Baekhyuna. Syukurlah, kau belum pulang." Sapa Luhan begitu lega karena Baekhyun ternyata masih belum pulang.

"Ow, Luhan hyung. Kukira kau sudah pulang?" Sahut Baekhyun sedikit terkejut melihat Luhan juga baru pulang.

"Aku harus mampir membersihkan barang ku di loker." Jawab Luhan seadanya.

"Em, hyung. Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku?" Baekhyun mengingatkan.

"Ah tentang itu.." Sedikit menunduk. Luhan sebenarnya bingung harus memulai ceritanya dari mana.

"Hyung, kenapa kau jadi pendiam? Em.. tunggu. Aku rasa ada yang berbeda dari penampilan mu." Baekhyun menelisik penampilan Luhan dengan sesakma. Ia bahkan memutar tubuh Luhan untuk melihat penampilannya kini yang syarat akan orang-orangan sawah sebenarnya. Karena Luhan masih mengenakan mantl yang menenggelamkan dirinya menjadi bertambah mungil.

"…" Luhan hanya terdiam sedikit malu dengan penampilannya.

"Hyung, ngomong-ngomong semenjak kapan kau menjadi bertambah mungil di dalam mantel ini? Dan ini sepertinya bukan style mu?" Baekhyun kembali menyelidik kea rah Luhan.

"Em itu, ceritanya panjang. Mungkin besok aku akan menceritakan padamu Bakhyunnah." Jawab Luhan sedikit malu dan berjanji untuk menceritakan lebih lanjut besok siang.

"Kenapa harus besok sih hyung?" Bujuk Baekhyun dengan manja.

"Karena bis nya sudah sampai. Dan aku begitu lelah dengan hari ini. Untuk spoiler saja jika aku kini tidak bekerja sebagai OB lagi." Luhan memberi sedikit bocoran tentang apa yang akan ia ceritakan besok pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau masih bekerja kan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun yang bertambah penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sbuah mobil hitam yang terlihat mahal sedang parker di seberang jalan dekat halte tersebut. Terlihat seorang pria yang dengan lekat memperhatikan sang namja cantik disana terngah mengobrol dengan salah seorang karyawan juga mungkin di perusahaannya. Kedua mata elangnya memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda cantik disana. Hingga kedua pemuda yang sama-sama memiliki postur yang mungil itu menaik bis yang membawa mereka pulang. Setelah itu, kaca jendela itu ditutupnya, dan mobil segera melaju meninggal area tersebut.

"Kau bisa menjalankan mobilnya sekarang Pak Han." Ia menyuruh sang sopir menjalankan mobilnya.

"Baik tuan." Jawab hormat pada sang tuan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Note:**

Sebenarnya Kei tidak ingin memutus cerita ini di chapter ini. Sayangnya keyword untuk tiap chapternya sudah mencapai batas maksimal dari yang telah Kei tentukan. Jadi di lanjut ke Chapter depan ne.

Dan maaf untuk Kei yang sedikit mengingkari janji jika akan mengUp chapter ini di awal minggu. Ke benar-benar kehilangan mood bersamaan realife yang membuat Kei sibuk di awal minggu. Kei mengUp chap baru ini karena sudah berjanji pada kalian. Keii tidak mengedite atau membaca ulang chap ini. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

* * *

Finish Chapter 12 21/05/2019

Realize 31/05/2019


End file.
